


【锤基】人间漂泊

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 2021年8月18日凌晨，一颗袭向地球的小行星“天启”带来的强辐射引发了病毒变异，瞬间，“陨石病毒”席卷全球，引发大浩劫。十一年后，在仅剩下不足曾经1/20健康人口的地球上，Thor与Loki，这两个因生活而千疮百孔的男人，再次相遇了。配对：反抗军首领Thor x 医生(陆军中校)Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
■ 全年龄剧情向，末世背景，会有配角死亡的情况(注意)，锤基主角确认存活，HE  
■ 全架空AU背景，请抱着开明平和的心态阅读，故事中的所有事件、背景、人物纯属虚构，切勿现实对应  
■ 为保证细节完整性，建议「降低」阅读速度

夏日的阳光洒进密林中，将一切都晕染上温暖的颜色。湖水表面上泛起粼粼波光，青草湿润的气息窜入鼻腔，让Loki感觉格外宁静。

今天的天气很好，是个适合野炊的好日子。

他和Thor将新买的房车开了出来，房车价值不菲，但是作为工程师的Thor和医生的自己完全支付得起这样的开支。他们将房车布置的十分温馨，Orval高兴极了。

Orval是他和Thor十岁的儿子，是个小童子军。小家伙很聪明，虽然个头才到Loki胸口，却已经知道如何使用来复枪、如何打复杂的绳结、如何在森林中追踪野兔与小鹿。

篝火升起来，Loki一面拨拉着火堆，一面望着站在湖中抓鱼的父子俩。

他们长得可真像，一模一样的金头发与蓝眼睛，Orval的瞳色更浅些，像澄澈的天空。父子俩都赤着上身，Thor高举鱼叉，肌肉在阳光与水珠的双重作用下仿佛被渡上一层金光，Orval的皮肤被晒得红红的，一张小脸紧绷着，学着他父亲的模样猛地将鱼叉扎下去！

"Wow man! Fantastic! "鱼尾甩出的水花溅了Thor一脸。

Orval显然捕到了猎物，小家伙顿时像是要讨要一个表扬般，回头朝Loki露出一个腼腆又渴盼的笑容来。

Loki笑着偏偏头，示意儿子将鱼给自己看。

男孩儿立刻邀功似地举起鱼叉。

然而，那上面扎着的却并不是一条梭鲈……

是一截人类的手臂——一截断掉的、轻度腐烂的人类手臂，小臂上还有数枚狰狞的咬痕，断口处更滴落着腥臭的肉汁。

Orval一声惊叫，丢下鱼叉冲向岸边。

Loki也被吓到了，慌忙丢开拨火的树枝。

他和Orval只有短短二十米的距离，他们的儿子被Thor教得很好，跑得快极了。他和Orval之间的距离不断缩短，越缩越短，他很快就要接住他了……

猛地一下，小小的少年扎进他的怀中。

可是不等Loki收紧双臂，Orval就在他怀中碎成了灰色的沙。

"What...? "Loki迷茫地瞪大了眼睛，有不知所措地抬头看向不远处的Thor，男人仍然站在湖水里，一动也不动。他迫切的希望对方说句话，随便说点儿什么，什么都好。

Thor缄默不语。

是了，很久很久以前，Thor就不再和他说话了。

男人的身影忽然闪烁了一下。

很快，又闪烁了一下。

紧跟着，Thor的身影就像是某种接触不良的劣质频显，越闪越快，越闪越模糊。最终，他连同着澄澈的湖水、午后的森林和温馨的房车，一起消失在Loki眼前。

"No! "瘦削苍白的黑发医生猛地清醒过来。

他抓住胸口的挂坠，大口大口地喘着气，周围滋滋啦啦的跳频声，以及后颈、肋骨与腰部的疼痛把他从梦境拖回现实。他的眼前的确有东西在闪烁，但那并不是梦中的人或物，而是四级实验室*里被爆炸震碎的灯管。

耐普图科研所被攻破了，应该就在几个小时之前。

一级感染者们攻破了 **耐普图隔离区** 的围栏，有组织、有计划地袭击了隔离区，位于边缘位置的科研所当然不能幸免。

灾后第十一年，人口与物资都稀缺的情况下，偏僻荒凉、远离首都的耐普图市并没有奢侈到派军队镇守科研所的地步，仅有的一队保安无法抵挡几十名力大无穷的一级感染者。

他们冲进来，钙化的皮肤可以抵挡棍棒、小刀，他们提起研究员们，对准头部，一拳拳地殴打下去，将对联邦的愤怒发泄到无辜的科研者身上。

Loki看见他们拿了武器，守住研究所的出入口。他知道自己可能出不去了，下意识朝最里面的四级实验室跑去。

那里面有他的研究成果，XI实验性疫苗——如果说有什么东西是重要到值得以命相搏，必然就是那个了，尚没有经过临床试验，却是十一年来最接近疫苗的东西。

他无从推断是否是因为这个消息泄露，才引发了针对研究所的进攻。

Loki只记得自己在走廊上奔跑着，能听见感染者们用棍棒重重敲击着金属墙面的声音，回声震得人头脑眩晕。

而越往深处跑，路越少。

他们很快就会搜到这里来，Loki知道自己能活下去的几率越来越小了。他的肩膀被棍棒敲伤，疼痛牵连着神经直达大脑，让太阳穴突突跳着疼，冷汗沿着额角不断滚落。他并没有一定要活下去的信念，却也不想死得凄惨。

那些一级感染者只会越来越凶残。

他们什么也不怕，从被陨石病毒侵袭开始，他们的生命就进入了倒计时，早死、晚死，只是死得有多难看、又有多痛苦的区别。也许他们会把他撕成碎片。

Loki被逼入最后一个房间，他向后退着，手心里全是汗，能够听到数名一级感染者沉重的脚步声。

终于，他的背脊抵住身后四级实验室的大门。

事实上跑到一半，Loki就意识到自己的举动是多么的冲动。凭他一己之力，无论是想要活下去，还是想保护研究成果，都不太可能。他唯一能做的，也许只有躲进四级实验室。

然而那里也存放最危险病毒的地方，里面曾经有天花、埃博拉、炭疽杆菌等等致命微生物，现在只有“陨石病毒”这一种病毒了，它是十一年前几乎毁灭人类文明的罪魁祸首，Loki和他所有同事攻克的核心。

“不，不要紧的，你是免疫者，你可以不穿防护服进去的。”他低喃着。

没有时间更换防护服了。

如果是正常的流程，他应该脱掉全部的衣服，换上一次性无菌装，再在外面穿上专用防护服，进入消毒室喷洒消毒水，最后打开负气压门进入实验室。甚至每次必须至少两人一组，才可以进入那个高危的房间。

毕竟里面病毒的浓度足可以让任何一个健康的人类轻易感染。

即便他是传说中的“免疫者”，十年来Loki Laufeyson也从未做过这样危险的尝试。

但没有时间了，紧迫的情况让他无从选择，面对“立刻就死”和“可能会死”的选项，没有商量的余地。他抖着手握住了四级实验室厚重门上的金属旋柄。

——这就是他为什么独自出现在四级实验室里的原因。

Loki并不知道自己昏迷了多久，应该是几个小时。

那群疯狂的一级感染者使用了小型炸药。为防止高浓度的研究性病毒泄露，四级实验室的门使用了比曾经的银行保险库还要坚固的材质，防火、防弹、一定程度的防激光切割。

爆炸让屋内的许多仪器瞬间震碎、倒塌下来，Loki就是在那个时候被砸中后脑晕过去。

他艰难地吞咽一下，喉咙里的残血让口中发腥，而他很快留意到有一屉盛放陨石病毒感染者血液的试管碎裂了。

“不……”

黑头发的苍白男人抖着手摸向自己的后颈，在内心祈祷爆炸没有让皮肤划破。可是“幸运”这个词大概从来就没有造访过他。

Loki看到自己指尖上的血迹。

他能摸到后颈伤口上已经结起的血痂，短时间内结痂让他希冀伤口并不深长。黑头发的医生扶着墙壁踉踉跄跄地站起来，无论如何，他得尽快离开这里。

其实他不应该畏惧不穿防护服进入四级实验室，也不该介意伤口暴露在高密度病菌环境下。

他是一名 **免疫者** ——是的，就是那种十几年前的电影里会演的，既不惧怕病毒，也不畏惧丧尸撕咬的免疫者。

当世界末日真正来临，传说中的免疫者的确出现了，他们就像是基因筛选出的宠儿。

十一年来，全球陆续出现过十三名陨石病毒的全免疫者，Loki Laufeyson就是其中之一。虽然免疫强度有高低区别，但他们至少都是并不畏惧直接接触陨石病毒的。

可谁知道呢？

生活总是越来越绝望，当你认为遇到难以面对的困境时，总会有更艰难的事在后面等着你。

两年前在亚洲区出现过一例“免疫者退化”事件，在全球第二次冲击后，一名叫Jagjeet的免疫者也被感染了。当时他还在互助会上向不安的人群高呼战胜病毒的信念，下一秒，他就变成了撕咬人群的魔鬼。

所以Loki没有丝毫赌博的心态，医生的职业让他更加谨慎。

他扶着墙面站起来，艰难地跨过地上的碎散一地的仪器，他得尽快出去。而在那之前，他得判断一下外面的情况，他小心拿起通讯器，摁下了接通按钮。

他用力屏住呼吸，祈祷着，仔细凝听着外面的声音。

四级实验室里的通讯器是连接到各个科研室的，Loki使用了广播沟通模式，也就是说只要他不说话，可以大致听到外面回传的背景音。

只不过，并没有声音。

外面既没有还盘旋在他脑中的同事的尖叫、求饶，也没有施暴者的打砸与穷凶极恶的咒骂声。

一切都静悄悄的。

时间仿佛停止，又或者，一切都结束了。

Loki一瞬间怀疑通讯器是否坏损，寂静让他如同一只被封在玻璃罐里的蛇，只能嘶嘶地无助打转。他焦躁地将嘴唇死死贴在扬声器上，迫切想说点什么，哪怕是一句“Hello”。

几秒钟后，他猛地挂断通讯器，大口大口地呼吸。

重复两三次以后，他最终放弃。随着时间延长，通讯器里死寂让他心慌，频繁闪烁的幽暗灯光更将恐惧与窒息感逼到极限。

无论如何，他得出去。

只是不知道突然出现，那群疯子会不会把他打成筛子？

他没有被乱枪扫死。

事实上，别说枪口，外面连一个活人也没有。

实验室外间的确有爆炸痕迹，整个屋子黑黢黢的，曾经光亮的金属门都被烧得焦黑一片。Loki拎着疫苗箱出来时看见一具焦尸，已经分不清清脸庞和性别，他忽然意识到那可能是自己的某位同事，指尖顿时深深抠入掌心。

他强行压下烦恶的感觉。灾后的第十一年，他见识过太多死亡，可每当相识之人的生命被剥夺时，那份痛苦依旧不曾减轻。

他不觉加快脚步。

等走出实验室，Loki才意识到整座设施的供电不知何时都停止了。四级实验室内之所有闪烁的灯光，是启动了本身的备用电源——实验室里储存着高浓度的陨石病毒，为保证活性，备用电池也可以坚持一周以上。

供电为什么会停止？

黑暗让恐惧无形放大。

Loki提着应急灯和盛放疫苗的箱子，尽量加快步伐往前走。

越往前，他心中越觉得奇怪，一级感染者们撤离的太快了，周围散落的尸体状态也并不是才死亡几个小时的模样，甚至刚刚路过一间被顶住的办公室，他还听见了疑似 **变异者** 抓挠门板的声音。

这些判断让他心中更慌，不好的预感在闻到尸臭时愈发放大。

不，这不太对。

最终，他向前跌跌撞撞地跑起来，直到撞开研究所的大门。

“呼——呼嗯……”

瘦削的男人裹紧残破的白大褂，扶住膝盖剧烈地喘息。他逃出来了，跨过了几十具腐臭的尸体，重新站在天光下。

可周围仍是寂静的。

他被扑面而来的冷风冻得一激灵。Loki能听到霜雪的呼啸声，不远处上百只乌鸦粗戾骇人的哑鸣，却感受不到一点点人类的气息。枪声、爆炸声、军队的呼喝声、往来的人声，全部都没有。只有树根下数月没化开的残雪。

空无人烟的寂静让他的心跳越来越快。

终于，一种被全世界遗弃的恐惧包裹住他，苍白的中校慌不择路地沿着研究所面前的小坡爬上去。他抱着疫苗箱，摇摇晃晃地勉力攀登，等到站上小坡，能看到更多更远的景象时，Loki忽然意识到——

整个耐普图市隔离区里，好像除了他以外，一个活人都没有了。

「联邦晚间新闻为您播报，四日前发生在耐普图市隔离区的暴乱已经得到初步平息，这场骇人听闻的恐怖活动目前已得到反抗军二号头目Carter Sexpin的承认，这是在“全球第二次冲击”后的两年多来，联邦米尔嘉德遭受的最大规模的恐怖活动。」

女音播报声从联邦卫星十三区的一间帐篷的传来。

帐篷中摆着一个十一年前产的Sony电视机，弧面屏幕大且清晰，这种仿佛被时间冻结的科技与蓬勃，更显出帐篷中的破旧杂乱。帐篷外面有个烤架，上面用铁签子串着剥了皮的老鼠。这并没有什么恶心的，烤老鼠肉在一级感染区甚至算是不错的“加餐”。

这是一个类似“酒馆”一样的地方。

说是酒馆，其实没有屋顶，更没有墙壁，只有一顶破旧的大帐篷，喝的是勾兑的劣质酒精饮料或廉价苏打水，吃的也只有老鼠肉、鹿肉、蛇肉一类。

但一级感染区只有这种条件了，至少还有电视可以看。

新闻上的女播报员仍然情绪激昂地谴责着反抗军的暴行。

她的衣服纽扣扣到颈项下面，穿着的正是那种土黄色的制式服装，显出一种咄咄逼人的严肃，棕色短发全被整齐地别在耳后，脸上带着样板化的义愤填膺。

酒馆老板冷笑道：“平息？呵，我倒听说是屠杀，不知道死了多少人。”

“不可能的，耐普图市有五十多万的人口，杀不完，而且联邦军……”一个瘦子试图反驳。

但老板是个爆脾气的大块头，给联邦说话的言论明显激怒了他。他一拳砸上桌子，巨大的力气让本就破旧的木桌顿时发出凄惨的龟裂声。

"Oh Bob! "

而这一拳也震的老板头上的兜帽滑脱下来，他回过头，和他争辩的人立刻闭嘴了，连带着有些喧闹的帐篷里也一时寂静。

因为那张脸实在太恐怖了。

那几乎不能再称为一张人类的脸：瞳色血红，数道凸起的青筋从眼尾蔓延出来直逼太阳穴。额头的头骨鼓起，仿佛被大脑生生顶出一块。左边的脸颊上有一个增生出的脓包，紫色与黄色的浓水仿佛正隔着薄薄的皮肤鼓涌。

大概意识到自己的有点过头，叫Bob的酒馆老板很快别过身体，重新戴上兜帽。

帐篷酒馆慢慢恢复喧闹。

这段小插曲很快过去，新闻里的女主播还在宣扬着联邦的安全与民主，而Bob注意到角落里的金发男人。

从傍晚开始，那个男人就坐在角落，灰色的兜帽半遮住头脸，从露出的手臂可以瞧出他很健壮。他一杯一杯喝着铝制杯子里的劣质酒，颇有些落魄维京勇士的味道。

Bob之所以这么说，是因为对方十足有勇士的气质，却格外沉默，没有那种类型的男人应有的明朗。而无论是新闻中播报的惨剧，还是自己骇人的脸孔，都没有让角落里的男人有丝毫动容。他只是瞥来一眼，又重新开始喝酒。

当然，也许因为他在隐藏或躲避什么，男人将兜帽拉得很低，只能隐隐瞧见一些金发。

Bob没有太过在意，像自己这种生命结局早就被判定的一级感染者，压根不在意身边的同伴究竟是强盗、小偷还是通缉犯。再说用兜帽遮住脸，或许是增生在脸上的倒霉蛋。

现在这个世道，对别人倾注不必要的注意力，只是徒增痛苦罢了。

**世界早就变了。**

——那场2021年的浩劫，彻底改变了一切。

十一年前的8月18日，一枚突然出现的长2.4千米，宽1.3千米的小行星以200公里/秒的速度撞向地球，国际航天局立即派遣卫星导弹群进行轰炸拦截，小行星碎裂成数万块陨石坠落地球。正当所有人欢呼轻松解决了一次宇宙级危机时，殊不知数十万陨石碎片正悄然改变着一切。

外太空辐射让地球上原有的病毒发生变异，被变异后的病毒通过洋流与空气席卷全球，能够在空气中长久存活的“陨石病毒”，瞬间感染了全人类。

无人幸免。

爆发来的快且突然，短短的一周内，全球65%的人类突发变异，变成能够行走的活死人，电影里才有的丧尸临城的情节在现实中活生生上演。

与电影里不同的是，“陨石病毒”让变异者失去的是智慧与视力，其他感官却高度敏锐，通过嗅觉、听觉，它们快速的行动，抓挠、撕咬、扑杀周围的一切活物。

由于变化人数过多，人类社会在短时间内陷入混乱，直至失控。

然而，这却只是第一步。

人类很快发现，没有立刻变异的人群并不是一定完全健康的，他们中间的一大部分罹患了名叫 **“增生病”** 的疾病，双睛逐渐变成血红，手指开始僵硬。僵硬之后，不可逆的增生就开始了。增生的部位包括四肢、内脏，甚至是头部与五官，不论从那里开始，罹患增生病的人的身体都会逐渐“膨胀”为原来的1.5-2倍，他们被称为 **“一级感染者”** 。

这是一种缓慢的、残酷的折磨。

患者不会立刻死亡，还会几年的时间。可每一天、每一天，增生的疼痛都折磨着他们，面目与身体逐渐畸形，力气大增，他们越来越像被逼入绝境的野兽，直到内脏因为承受不住变化带来的压力，衰竭死亡。

而在浩劫之后的第九年，人类又迎来了“第二次冲击”。

2030年6月，数枚行星横贯太阳系，大幅度影响了太阳黑子与遗落在地球上的陨石碎片，磁场与辐射的相互作用对地球造成第二次冲击，生态系统骤然变化，低纬度地区快速沙漠化，而高纬度地区变得常年风霜冰雪，一大批抵抗力低弱的人群倒下了。

灾后的第十一年，也就是2032年，全球上仅剩下三亿健康的人类与四点五亿增生病患者。大多数国家覆亡、政府崩溃，人类曾经繁荣的文明几乎从地球上被抹除。

还能在卫星区喝到勾兑的劣质酒，也许已是远超于数十亿人的幸福了。

不过这种幸福也没有办法持续更久。

Bob看看墙上的挂钟，时间指向晚上八点十分，他抄起牛腿骨重重地敲上盘子，吼道：“差不多该滚回去了！都滚吧！明天还得上工！”

人群发出扫兴的嘘声，却又都依言照做。

为了活下来，大西洋彼岸的幸存者们在十年前成立了新的国家——联邦米尔嘉德（The United Midgard）。这个由九个隔离区、十四个一级感染区组成的国家严格实行着半军事化管理，用以提高幸存者们的存活率。

不想超过宵禁时间被警察开枪打死在街上，最好赶紧回到统一分配的住处。

帐篷酒馆里的人很快散得差不多，只有角落里的那个男人没有动弹。

Bob移到男人面前，增生的身体仿佛一座小山。

“嗳，你得走了。”

“再十分钟，可以么？”

“……别让我揍你。”Bob粗声道，他才不管对方是哪来的流浪汉，又或是维京海盗，谁也别想给他惹麻烦。

那个男人抬起了头，对上Bob的眼睛，那是双如海洋般深邃的蓝眼睛。

“Please，我是今晚的火车，我很快就会离开十三卫星区。”

男人低沉的声线出乎意料地诚恳，那双的眼睛却更有种震慑人心、不容置喙的力量。

Bob咽了口吐沫。他懂了，这个佝偻身子在这里坐了几个小时的男人绝不是什么逃犯，他只是一个今天必须离开卫星区的迁徙者：为防止因为患病而变得力大无穷的一级感染者们闹事，政府勒令他们定期改变住处，甚至是跨城搬迁。

酒馆老板缓缓点点头，僵硬地转身独自去收拾残局了。

等他再抬头时，那个男人已经掀开帐篷走出去。

外面很冷、也很黑，帐帘被掀开的一瞬间就能听见呼啸的寒风，如果他是在等什么人的话，室内的确会更好。帘子抬起的一瞬间，Bob似乎看到了有人与男人擦肩而过，他没看清。

很快，雪地上吱嘎吱嘎的脚步声越来越远。

晚间新闻里正传来最后一条报道。

「据悉，目前仍然没有反抗军首脑Thor Odinson的消息，距离他上次公开露面已有23天。鉴于反抗军承认日前针对耐普图市隔离区的行动，军方正在加大搜捕力度，还请广大民众放心。」

Bob抖着手，猛地关掉了电视机。

这间帐篷酒馆里其实贴着很多通缉令，卫星区的大街小巷里也是，上面都是同一个人——Thor Odinson，反抗军首脑人物，悬赏80万联邦币和十年份的全国食品兑换券。

而通缉令上，很多Live OR Dead都被用黑笔涂掉了，人们用圆珠笔在下面小小的拼写着，HERO。

Loki顶着风雪快步走着。

全城都撤离了。

在从研究所逃离的半个小时后，他终于反应过来，这是启动了大型恶性事件预警， 隔离区 里的确一个活人也没有，所有居民都跟随军队离开。

这是联邦六年前颁布的法律，当遭到大肆攻击与破坏，民众面临高感染几率时，隔离区将在72小时实现全员撤离，直至高墙修复、秩序重建。在此期间，所有人必须服从军队指挥，任何掉队、脱逃或破坏公共治安等行为均有可能被当场击毙。

为节省能源，撤离时整座城市就全面停止供电。夜晚降临，落单的医生只能借助手中的应急灯前进。

他看见人群匆忙离开的痕迹，街上停着的油箱放空的汽车，四处随夜风飘散的疏散指南，被吹的满地乱滚、又在水泥地上撞出空洞声响的塑料废弃物，还有无数强制留在街角的大件行李，被瓶装水空瓶塞满的垃圾桶，甚至没走几步就可以在街角看见破损的一次性口罩。

撤离必然来的又快又急。

Loki心中惶恐，他抿紧嘴唇，不觉更加快脚步。

他说不出心里的感觉，他信奉的联邦强权与高效，而自己却被抛下了。

不，他很快否定内心的想法。

空无一人的街道让本就秩序森严的隔离区内愈发阴冷，黑夜让一幢幢高高耸立的摩天大楼浑似俯视蝼蚁的巨人。

联邦米尔嘉德实行全民半军事化统治。

为了生存，每个人都需要工作，创造更多能源、药品和食物；所有人必须在宵禁前回家，任何跨市的出行都要得到批准；发热、恶心、僵硬需要立即上报；非防护出入隔离区必须隔离10天。

从十年前起，人们便被勒令搬进市中心。全球仅剩的1/10的人口，崩溃的经济，让人类不再需要繁华的商业街和过剩的办公室。

联邦米尔嘉德用最快的速度改造了大型商场和高层办公室，偌大的区域被分隔成一个个二十多平米的小间，人们成组生活在一起，薄薄的速建木墙剥夺了隐私，但也给予安全。

_联邦看护着一切。_

医疗、媒体、能源等重要领域尽数归政府管控。

Loki对此并无异议，他甚至是支持的，强权管控和制式化的生活能让人们的安全得到最大保障。

所以他很清楚，陆军疾病控制中心属于敏感地带，稍有不慎，他就会被怀疑对联邦的忠诚。他不知道自己为什么会昏迷那么久，但失踪超过72小时，必然会被打上“死亡”或“高度可疑”的标签。

他不想被怀疑忠诚，更不希望苦心钻研的实验性疫苗尚未发布，就死在半路上。

Loki摸了摸胸口的证件，LF003-N470859，表示他隶属陆军（Land Force）003师，耐普顿市（Neptune）注册人口第470859号。

不想被抹消编号的话，他最好用最快速度抵达毗邻的陆军研究所，如果保险一点，他最好直接去中央首都，向上峰亲自陈述事件的经过。

军事化的生活无疑让人感到压抑，而当熟悉的生活节奏被骤然打破，Loki反倒有种极度不适的空茫感，仿佛无根的枯树与游魂，或是没被上发条的怠工机器。

冷风与霜雪顺着衣领侵蚀他的身体，让黑发中校瑟瑟发抖。他压下缺乏饮食带来的晕眩，低着头赶路，裹紧刚刚从路边箱子里翻出来的大衣。

他心中总有些不好的预感。

所以无论如何，先要尽快离开这座空城。

走出5公里后，远远已经能看见城防卡与高墙了，Loki心中不禁缓了缓，祈祷着那里没有守卫，他消失太久，贸然出现或许会很不利。

不过整个城市都空了，应该也不会有人了吧？他这样想。

却在这时，手中应急灯的光忽然反射出远处一个雪白的亮点。

是狙击枪。

Loki一愣。

而下一瞬间，幽暗的夜空骤然传来一声凄厉的枪鸣。

“砰——！”

“Attention，clean up，目标已被清除。”高耸的城墙上，一条黑影冲着对讲机说道。

“呜——轰隆轰隆——”

「Attention please，所有乘客通过安全检查口时需提交相关身份证件，申报随身武器；不得携带爆炸类器材与大于100ml的液体。增生病患者请使用隔离通道，搭乘专用车厢。」

广播中无机质的平板女音，正通报着乘车注意事项与列车时刻表，下一班开往首都方向的列车将在35分钟后出发。

披着灰色兜帽披风的男人提着一个包裹，走进火车站地下一楼老旧的洗手间中。火车站大多建在卫星区边郊，乏人打扫的洗手间里有散发着难闻的臭味。

Thor强忍下来。

是的，Thor Odinson，正是刚刚在帐篷酒馆里的男人，此刻他正打算搭上那趟半小时后前往首都的列车。

人们所不知道的是，他已经不再是反抗军的首领了。

或者说，虽然挂着首领的头衔，早在半年前他就被Carter Sexpin架空，一个月前，甚至被软禁。好在他逃了出来，现在，他要从这里去首都。

他是去“干点什么”的。

如果想实现一直以来的抱负，赢回局面，重新拿回一手组建起的反抗军的控制权，他必须做出一件让所有人都信服的大事情。

没什么好犹豫的，毕竟除了这个，他也没有什么好记挂的。一切都不再像六年前了。

他必须抵达中央首都。

Thor躲进厕所最里面的隔间，打开包袱，那是他刚刚在帐篷酒吧外从接头人那里得到的，他将包袱里一块块恶心又逼真的“仿真囊块”，装饰到身上。

二十分钟后，一个伪装成增生病人的血红眼睛的金发男人，顺利登上开往首都的列车。

在十一年前的大浩劫后，大陆与大陆间的联系基本断绝，民用互联网成为历史，为了抑制疫病传播与社会不稳定因素，火车成为唯一远程运输的交通工具。

无坚不摧的火车撕开风雪与沙粒，带着需要在各个卫星区间迁徙的增生病患者与少部分外出公干的健康人类呼啸前行。

小小的列车上就充斥着群体间巨大的等级差异——健康人乘坐的车厢干净、整洁，有带着口罩的列车员一板一眼的服务；坠在它后面的十几节感染者车厢则肮脏酸臭、软设施破败。

幸好外部的钛钢结构一视同仁，Thor迷迷糊糊地这样想着。

刚刚他被震醒了，这班火车是深夜出发，黎明十分经过两座山之间的桥。路过桥头时，一群十几只的变异者猛地冲撞上来。车厢外壁发出沉重的闷响，靠中间的厢节被撞得剧烈摇晃。

两年前的全球第二次冲击，除了全球气候骤变、体弱者殒命外，也让变异者进化。它们有些腐烂在骄阳下，有些冻僵在霜雪中，可存活下来的异变者却变得更加强悍，它们开始学会成群结队的行动，袭击所有移动的物体。

譬如，疾驰的列车。

好在它们进不来，Thor撇了撇嘴，人类大概将所有的科技点都点在了围墙与火车上。

隔着厚厚的防弹防爆玻璃，Thor甚至能看清趴在他这节车厢上的 **变异者** 。

它就像一只无毛的鬣犬。全身骨骼早已畸变，脊椎弯曲，膝骨翻转，让它必须向野兽一样四肢伏地。它的爪子足够尖锐，尖锐到能身体整个挂在火车上。由于并不需要眼睛，这个器官退化了，像后翻长到后脑上，浑似两个诡异的黑洞，而原先脸的部位完全变成了血盆大口，锋利的咬合肌可以令普通人类一击毙命。

正在这时，身后传来轮子划过地面的声音。

Thor侧过脸。

哦，他看到了一个比变异者还要让他厌恶的东西——“督查长”。

那是在车厢里逡巡督查的半自动机器人，可能是整个联邦最高科技的玩意。

由于政府要求一级感染者定期在卫星区间迁徙，防止长期停留一个地方造成不稳定因素，列车被配有极多的感染者隔离车厢。这些车厢不可能由健康人来担当列车员，联邦更不放心一级感染者自查，就在每列环线火车上安置这种机器人。

一名从上班开始就坐在监控室里的列车员，至始至终操控着这些半自动化机器人会来回巡视。

它们像一条条灰黢黢的巨虾，金属脊柱节佝偻弯曲，这种脊柱必要时候可以抬升很高，足够看清行李架上的分毫细节。尖削的脑袋后面支着天线，闪着红光的眼睛有温感扫描仪，并连接联邦中央数据库。它们的双手则由两挺枪组成，身下是一个灵活的滚轮，足可以在狭窄的车厢上穿行。

有任何不对的情况，它们都可以立刻做击毙处理。

没有多么智能的东西，却有足够的威慑力。

督查长手中的枪隔着玻璃对准变异者。变异者的五感是极端敏锐的，它立刻张开血碰大口嘶吼一声，快速爬走了，也许是车顶，也许干脆跳到旁边的山壁上。

Thor恍惚间有种两只异形打架的不真切感。

也是，世界早就变了样，外面的变异者和无所不在的联邦意志，其实都是怪物。

Thor吐出一口浊气，最终漠然地收回视线。他不关心这些，等到完成首都的大计划，一切自然就会改变，在那之前，他不希望受到任何干扰。

男人重新阖上眼睛浅眠。

然而他并没能清净多久，火车停了下来。

外面的天光不知何时彻底放亮，Thor听到列车广播，之所以停车是抵达了第二十四卫星区火车站。到站就意味着有新乘客上车，之前他生人勿进的气场让身边的座位至今还空着。众神之父在上，希望别有什么人不长眼就好，他想到。

幸运并没有继续眷顾他。

新的旅客陆陆续续的上车，直到列车快要重新启动前，Thor身边都没有人。还没等他松下一口气，就在临发车前的半分钟，从车首走过来一个人。

来人直接坐到了他身边。

Thor的肌肉瞬间绷紧。

那个人并没有看他，只是把自己裹在一个巨大的棉衣中，高高立起的领子看不清头脸，他的怀里好像紧紧抱着什么东西。

但不对劲，十几年军旅生涯让Thor察觉到异样的气息，而他不想惹麻烦。

“滚，去别的地方。”他沉声命令到。

如果是平时，普通的一级感染者们会立刻乖乖让座。毕竟谁也不想惹事，更不想摊上事。他旁边的人却不一样，面对凶悍的Thor，那人只是微微动了动。

Thor眯起眼睛。

“你受伤了。”他忽然说，语气肯定。增生病人的行动不便和普通受伤的不同，他当然分辨得出。

对方的疏冷与镇定是Thor没有预料到的。

“不关你的事。”

如果是曾经，Thor或许还会挺欣赏身边的这位朋友。但是现在，他唯独希望自己的旅途与任务不要受到任何干扰。

森寒的冷钢刀悄然顶上旁边旅客的腰侧，他威胁性地又向前送了一寸：“如果你引来列车员，那就是我的事了。”

“……”

“现在，滚。”

那人却像丝毫不畏惧刀刃，径直转过头来。

疾驰的火车，正轰鸣着驶进隧道，车窗外陡然暗下来，车厢内廉价的灯管将人的脸照得惨白。

伴随着轰隆的背景音，Thor看清眼前的人。

不，他不会忘记，化成灰也忘不了。

那是Loki Laufeyson，他曾经唯一的爱。

他看起来完全不一样了，沧桑又憔悴，再没有从前贵族式的体面与倨傲，绿眼睛里明显带着疼痛洇出的水雾，薄唇正因为失血而颤抖。他却很克制，克制而又沉默，甚至是有些麻木的，就像一潭死水，湮没所有心事和欲求，连Thor最熟悉的刻薄与不甘心也没有了。

他为什么会在这里？

Thor忽然间有些恍惚。

曾经有上千个难眠之夜，他都无法忘记Loki Laufeyson和他的背叛。为背叛付出惨痛代价的不仅是自己，还有兄弟们。Thor曾经不止一次地想过，如果对方再敢出现在面前，自己要怎么杀了他。

只是这一瞬间，短短的十几秒，他忽然不那么确定了。

Loki没料到会遇见Thor。

中校艰难地喘息了一下，他的伤口裂开了。

他原本坐在前几节的车厢，黎明时那次变异者的冲撞，让他所在的车厢剧烈晃动。晃动中行李架上的行李滑落，闪躲间他才缝合没多久的伤口裂开了。

他原本想坚持一下的。

保持静止不动的状态，挺一挺，他祈祷撕裂并不严重。血腥味却很快散出来，他身边的旅客奇怪地朝他瞅了好几眼。他不敢再耽误，抱起疫苗箱，躲进尾部的洗手间试图补救。卫生间太脏了，如果不想在过分恶劣的环境里感染发炎，他只能进行最简单的处理。

然而等到从洗手间出来，他却看见刚刚同坐的旅客正在和一名“督查长”说着什么，并指向自己的方向。

Loki不得不向后躲去。

幸好列车刚好卡在到站的站点，他挤在人群里先下车、再上车，试图甩开不必要的注意。人流推挤着他进入到这节车厢，只有靠近车厢末尾的地方还有空座位。

他是真的走不动了。

看到Thor的一瞬间，他知道，他完了。

“督查长”还是一节节车厢搜查了过来，联邦绝不允许有异样分子。半自动机器人就是行走的警铃与兵器，足够扫描出他的体温与心跳都不正常，然后当场逮捕他，或更糟。

又或者它不需要这么麻烦——他遇到了Thor。

**如果这个世界上，有谁最希望自己消失，非Thor莫属。**

真像最讽刺的故事，Loki想。

他们的过去就像一本共同书写的旧书，故事在不该完结的地方戛然而止，撰写故事的人天各一方，虽然自己竭尽全力去呵护，却依旧敌不过岁月的痕迹，书的纸张变得发黄发脆，字迹也开始模糊。

可就在自己以为它将变得像生命中的无数遗憾一样，在角落里发霉、最终碎成灰烟时，故事的另一个编撰者却突然出现了，并给这本书续上一个终局。

以Loki最不想要的方式。

“算了。”

苍白的中校轻笑了下，再没有去争什么的欲望。

即便失血晕眩，他仍然记得Thor反抗军的身份，他不该牵连他的。无人幸免的大浩劫里，故事总是会停止的猝不及防。

也很好，这样很符合背叛者的终局。

再见。

Loki撑住前面的椅背。

半自动机器人腥红的眼睛扫立刻视过来。

而就在他打算直面督察长的时候，胳膊忽然被人拉住了。

金发的反抗军头目猛一把扯住他，压向座位深处。然后男人用披风、大衣与背脊罩住他，捏住他的下颚，深吻下去。

一瞬间，Loki只能够听见督查机器人滑轮滚动的声音，和脑中无数书页被飓风吹散，在空中不停碰撞的沙沙嗡鸣。

**TBC**

*注：

四级实验室：生物安全四级实验室是依据密封程度的不同进行的国际实验室分级，分别有P1、P2、P3和P4共四个生物安全等级。第四级即P4实验室是生物安全最高等级，其内会存放对人体具有高度的危险性，可通过气溶胶途径传播或传播途径不明，目前尚无有效的疫苗或治疗方法的致病微生物及其毒素。


	2. Chapter 2

直升机螺旋桨撩开一阵阵的热浪，劲风将周围花坛中的青草连片吹倒。不等直升机停稳，舱门就被拽开，一个穿着黑色特战服、有一条金属手臂的男人利落地跃下飞机。室外的高温没让他有丝毫的动容，周围难能可见的绿意自然也没有。

他像是一台装着消音器的精密武器，沉默、目标明确。

男人背着战术背包一路快步走进安全局大门，沿途上无人阻拦，有认识的人或是敬礼或是投注敬畏的视线。他的步伐丝毫没有停顿，直到来到三楼最里间的办公室门口。

"Madam. "他叩响门。

"Come in. "屋内的女声道。

进屋前，他动作标准地蹭掉军靴上的泥灰，随后背着双手站定在办公桌对面，双脚距离与肩同宽。

“你回来了，”办公桌后的女人率先开口，“一切还顺利么？”

女人十分的干练，浅金色的卷发，保养的难以分辨出真实年龄的容颜，高挑的身材包裹在考究的橙色西装里，衬得肤色更白。她有着高位者特有的自信与掌握整个联邦的安全的傲慢，同时又不失锋利的美丽。

棕发男人只在她发问时注视她，随后立刻守礼地直视她身后的墙壁。

墙壁上有一副巨大的挂画。

画的是十一年前大浩劫后的景象，幸存的人们在联邦领导下，万众一心地建起高墙，阻挡住墙外恐怖的变异者。画面被橙色与红色占满，仿佛时隔多年还能感受到那时的血与火、绝望与呐喊。

_控制才能生存。_

这是联邦的真理。

“全城安全撤离，城中所有可疑人员都已击毙。”

“我说过，你是最棒的，”女人微笑到，“有什么特殊情况么？”

对上那双灰色的眼睛， Winter Soldier 拿下背包，取出一台仪器递交上去。

“撤离6小时后，我枪击了一名可疑人员，但被他脱逃了。现场残留血迹显示，这个人是Loki Laufeyson。”

“Loki Laufeyson？那个被调派到耐普顿市的免疫者，陆军中校？”

男人点了下头。

“他为什么会脱队？以你的能力，他又为什么能逃脱？”女安全部长眯起眼睛。

“不知道，很抱歉，Madam。”棕发男人的神情明显变得狠厉起来。

Galadriel知道得力干将绝不会让她为这种无关紧要的事费心，她挥了挥手。

“去把他抓回来。”

轰鸣的火车闯出隧道，重新冲入风雪中。

刺目的天光再度穿透车窗，照亮车厢，让两个吻在一起的男人很快分开。督察长刚刚无知无觉地从他们身边滑过，升高的心跳与体温都被当成是人类接吻的正常反应。

金发的反抗军头用拇指抹了下嘴唇，重新坐回自己的座位。

“抱歉。”他迅速说。

Loki僵在座位上，他没想到还可以用这种方法摆脱追兵，片刻后才偏头望向他：“抱歉什么？抱歉刚才救了我么？”

金发男人深吸一口气，这的确是Loki Laufeyson说话的方式。他的拳头握紧又松开，反复几次后终于克制住情绪。

“你怎么会在这？这里是感染者车厢。”

如果是从前的Loki，一定会立刻针锋相对地问出“那你呢，你又为什么在这里”的问题。他从不示弱，更难容忍自己处于下风。但是现在不会了，他将到嘴边的反问咽下去。

“我出了点事情，”医生说，下意识攥住怀中的皮箱把手，“我……”

他的话到这里又止住了，他原本想说“我自己能处理”，但这就好像笃定Thor会帮助他一样。不，对方不可能在意，还是不要自作多情了。

他和Thor的立场早已不同，六年过去，能被改变的东西实在太多。

Loki始终记得那一晚，枪声响了整整一夜。

原本参加聚会的人群被督查与军队满街的追捕，有直接击毙的，有从小巷子里被揪出来，再连包庇者一起逮捕的。没人知道那些被逮捕的人的下落，那天晚上，隔离区里所有的屋门都死死紧闭着。

但他一直在等，等Thor回来。

Thor没有回来。

第一个24小时过去，他出去寻找；第二个24小时过去，他听到部分参与者顺利逃出隔离区的消息；第三个24小时，他利用职务之便将Thor的名字从出逃人员名单上偷偷抹去。后来第多少个24小时，他不记得了，或许是一个月，或许只有一周，他却得到了Thor Odinson是那场活动的主办人之一，更是刚刚在墙外成立的反抗军领导者的消息。

Loki为此受到极为严格的审查。

可他还是期待Thor能给他一个消息的，哪怕只是托别人捎来的口信，然而三个月、六个月，以至于第六年过去……

什么也没有。

中校默默观察身边男人憔悴的模样，他看到Thor掺白的鬓角，银灰的胡茬，还有脏兮兮灰扑扑的衣服。他过的并不好，至少从Loki的角度来看是这样，可即便如此，Thor还是选择了反抗军优于自己。

所以也许从一开始，他就没有那么喜欢他。

Loki知道是自己做错了，他从没有想过联邦叫停活动的方式是子弹。Thor一定恨死他，或者连恨也不屑，毕竟男人连多捎来一句话、一句责怪都不曾。

然而对错又能如何？不管是否正确，Loki都在自己选择的路上走的太远。

“你知道为什么一个人要把黄油（Butter）扔出窗户么？因为他想看到蝴蝶（Butterfly）”，他犹记得Thor很多年前为逗他高兴，和他说过的冷笑话。

他们刚见面的时候，是Loki从家里逃出来。

他的母亲变异了，一辈子唯唯诺诺的女人亲口咬死丈夫，咬死他的大哥与二哥，Loki是被二哥搡出门外的。逃出来时，他身上还沾着家人的血。

街上乱成一片，四处都尖叫奔跑的人群与扑杀行人的变异者，原本高效文明的世界眨眼间变成活生生的炼狱。

慌乱中，他躲进一处狭窄的楼梯间。那本是Thor藏身的地方，狭小的楼梯间只能容纳一个人，金发大块头却没把他推出掩体，而是往里面让了让。他们肌肤贴着肌肤，胸膛挤着胸膛，能听见彼此沉重的呼吸与心跳声。

之后，Thor带他一路躲过了首都的第一波丧尸潮。

他说他不想再抛下任何战友或朋友。

闯进一间百货公司时，Thor扯下一件T恤扔到他身上，让他换下沾着家人鲜血的旧衣。也许是为了缓解气氛，金发男人笑着说。

“Hey，我叫Thor。”

Thor是个很好的伴侣。他年轻、冲动，富有活力与同情心，是个善良到有点天真的大个子。即使是在那样糟糕的环境下，依旧乐观，还能经常用笑话逗他开心，虽然他的笑话总是很糟糕。

他们在一起很多年。

Thor坚决支持Loki完成博士学业，会去找两份工作来补贴两人的日用，从不抱怨他们狭小的政府分派安置屋，会在仅有的休息日兑换燃油券，开车拉着Loki去隔离区里最后剩下的一处海滩或是肯德利公园兜风。

而争执时，Thor总是先道歉的那个。他会在Loki趴着写东西时蹭到他身边，用肩膀拱他。或是在Loki读报纸时忽然过来捏肩，又或者枕上他的大腿，像一只怎么也赶不跑的大型犬。

后来……再后来，他们就分开了。

闯过暴雪之后，窗外是一望无尽的冻土。冻土草木难生，积水的湿地在十一年间慢慢形成一块块的沼泽，只有耐寒的黑鸟才能在上面生存。

风雪还在刮，车厢里充斥着呼吸是带出的白气，两人间的沉默让Thor无比烦躁。

他很想揪起Loki Laufeyson的衣领问问他，为什么连一个告别的机会都不留给他这个伴侣。哦，伴侣，大概也只是自己一厢情愿的想法，Thor想。Laufeyson有更伟大的追求与计划，那个在自己看来的“Poisonous dream”。

他最终将所有话都咽了下去，因为Loki Laufeyson从来不会觉得是他自己做错了。

“你是去哪？”金发男人吐出一口浊气，看起来疲惫又颓丧，“这总能说吧？”

“赛特尔市。”答案下意识滑出Loki的薄唇。

他注意到Thor脖子侧面的一小块冻疮，还有那条被塞在上衣口袋里脏兮兮的原本是用来御寒的围巾，他以为反抗军里至少会有人关照Thor的起居。

“那就是下一站了。”Thor道。

“嗯……是啊，很近。”

Loki原本想直接去首都中央，但是城墙上的一枪让他改变了主意。首都的戒备极为森严，贸然前往或许连解释的机会都不会有，赛特尔市（Saturn）是距离耐普图最近的一处隔离区，里面也配有研究机构。去那里会更容易说明问题，先解开联邦对他的误会再做打算，是更加稳妥的选择。

他也很想问问Thor是去哪里。

他没能问出口。

Thor从不会告诉他这方面的计划，从前不会，现在更不会。他看到Thor脸上与身上做的伪装，心想这或许又是某一个危险、冲动、不顾一切的任务。

车厢里嘈杂混乱的环境掩盖了所有的尴尬。

由于增生病人的五感敏感度会日趋下降，为了听清，体型越是笨重的患者声音越大。一个个拖着皮箱增生臃肿的躯壳，或是在过道中费力地挪动，或是努力维持普通人类应有的习惯努力交流，让人可以看出皮囊下努力求生的灵魂。

“真希望这一切快点结束。”Loki轻声说。

“是啊。”

情理之中又意料之外的回应，中校闭了闭眼睛。

他们没有再交谈。侧腹处的伤口让Loki很快昏昏沉沉，他小口小口地吸着气，尽量将脸朝着过道一侧，折起身体缓解疼痛。Thor则尽力克制住担心，将脸转向窗外，他没有余力与立场，更始终记得此行的目的地。

火车很快到站，两个多小时的车程本就很短。

“那么，我走了。”

“啊，嗯。”反抗军首领像被蛰到般转过头。

他看着联邦的中校费力地站起身，拉高立起衣领，将灰白的脸挡进衣服里。

“你看起来糟透了。”Thor忽然急迫地说。

Loki看了他一眼。

那是很深的一眼，起源大概应该是惊讶Thor不客气的评价，但随后，他深深、深深地看向Thor，像是想把他刻进眼里。

毕竟，这大概是他们最后一次见面了。

等Thor从那个视线中反应过来时，Loki已经离开。Thor的心头不知为什么突然一慌，他猛地攀住椅侧向车厢末尾的方向看去。

他还能看见那个瘦削的背影，Loki走得很慢，尽力不想显出伤势。

他被时间变得沧桑，他也是。时间与世界的磨砺了他们的棱角，更让许多事情永远也无法挽回。

这应该是自己最后一次见到他了，Thor忽然也意识到。

在现今的世界，别离与永诀总是轻易，重逢倒是奇迹。

火车发出“嘟——”的汽笛长鸣声。

Loki尽量稳住脚步走下月台。

刚下火车，他就觉得来赛特尔市是个坏主意。完全陌生的卫星区里尽是行色匆匆的一级感染者们和林立的宣传标语牌，这里是Kavin的地盘，Kavin Lancaster，最受掌控者喜爱的“天选之子”。宣传牌上的黑发年轻人穿着形似牧师的长袍，满面仁爱的模样。

Loki尽量把头埋进衣领中。

全球十二个免疫者有五个在联邦，除了自己，每个人都在大肆宣传。他们就像是联邦某种巨大的金字招牌，用来安抚民众，告诉他们奇迹与治愈是会发生的。Loki是唯一一个不愿意那么做的人。

他服从过。早在六年前，当他向联邦坦明身份以换取更好的生活条件与社会地位时，他受到过犹如王子般的礼遇。

Loki来自一个低阶官员家庭，他有一个愤世嫉俗一心想要升官的父亲和懦弱毫无话语权的母亲。父亲明显偏爱他那两位同样从事公职的兄长，而他的一切都是依靠智慧与努力一点点赢来的。

大浩劫却让一切化为乌有。

席卷人类的灾难除了夺走生命，更碾碎他的梦想——醉心学术，发表优秀的论文，拥有一间私人医院，获得杰出社会地位与傲人的财富。虽然最开始有让父亲刮目相看的意思，但对学术的钻研和巅峰的追求仿佛是他与生俱来的本能。

“免疫者”的身份是Loki从未想过的幸运，三亿人中的十二个，他没能抵挡住这份诱惑。

由于坚持完成学业，他成为免疫者中唯一的博士，优秀的外型与卓越的履历让他担任舆论金字招牌的同时，还进入了最核心、信息最畅通，更是最受重视的陆军研究所工作。他享受着最好的生活待遇，连骇人的陨石病毒都无法干扰到他。

他记得那一天，他们刚刚结束联邦安排的新一轮的全国性“希望演讲”，正从南方返回。

车队经过首都广场前的彩虹桥，慕名而来的人挤满桥的两边。免疫者们被要求从桥头到桥尾一直开着窗，以示对首都民众的爱护。然后，他在熙熙攘攘的人群中看见了Thor。这是Thor下班的路，他应该是被人流冲到那里的。

男人的金头在脑后草草扎成一个鬏，穿着灰扑扑的夹克衫，鬓角的灰与眼下的黑青充分说明他刚刚结束长达12小时的工作。

他们隔着茫茫人群与车队，看见了彼此。

他更看见了他们间的鸿沟，以及Thor眼底满满的失望。

Loki猛地将自己从过去的思绪中拉出来。

他大口喘着气，攥住扶手弯下腰。他的伤口痛得厉害，失血带来的晕眩与干渴让他只觉得一把钝刀在嗓子里来回拉锯。

他急需一些可以补充体力的东西。

勉强转过几道弯之后，Loki看见一个杂货亭。风在亭子上落上一层白霜，他只觉得手脚都要冻得失去知觉。中校捏紧衣兜中仅剩的一点钱币，他没有兑换券。

兑换券在现在是一种钱还要重要的东西。

大浩劫后，全球人口锐减到曾经的十分之一，健康人更少，生产力断崖式下跌，尤其是当国土遍布变异者后，人类只能龟缩在狭小的隔离区与卫星区中。耕种面积不足，工厂难以建造，让食物、物资都只能勉强维持供给。

十年前联邦发布紧急指令：一切物资按需分配，所有能源、用品、水与食物都需要用兑换券来兑换。

同时为增加安全性，减少人员流动，兑换券分地方与全国两种。地方兑换券有价格差异，本地特产会相对便宜，需要货运的外地品则昂贵；全国通用券是按照全国标准的平均值定价的，只有身居高位的要员才能拿到，黑市上流通的全国通用券往往被卖到实际价值的三倍以上。

Loki从研究所里逃出来的时候，除了XI试验性疫苗，随身的只有挂坠和手表，他不可能失去那个挂坠，就用唯一值钱的手表在十三号卫星区换到的药品和一些钱。但是兑换券，尤其是全国通用的那种，想也别想。

他看着杂货亭，微微咽了咽吐沫。

大浩劫后，杂货亭也不再是原来的样子，它变成下面有轮子，四面被厚厚的铁墙加固成的“铁皮房车”，只有面朝走道的方向有两个小小的铁窗。不知道被多少双手摸过的，沾着黑渍的食物图片贴在窗口四周，上面用记号笔标注着所需金额与兑换券。

他需要食物，或者哪怕一袋营养剂——一种为了生存发明出低廉代餐粉末。

Loki闭上眼睛忍过又一阵晕黑，伸手敲了敲杂货亭的铁窗。

"Excuse me…"

里面有粗嘎的男音传出：“买什么？”

“如果我是你，就不会把店铺停在这里。”他看着地上新鲜的车辙印，缓缓说，“左边不远处那个假装抽烟的男人已经盯着你的车很久了，你初来这边，货物价格又比这里的行价低，周围的人不会容忍你多久。”

“……”

“往东南边移动几百米会很好，那里是个公园，不会有别的商铺。”他勉励说完，严重缺失的体力让语调很难维持平稳。

“你想要什么？”

“一包压缩饼干，我有钱，只是没有兑换券……”

递物位置的拉窗被霍然拉开，一瓶水被扔出来，同时探出的还有黑洞洞的枪口，屋内传来子弹上膛的金属声。

“滚！”

冷水灌进咽喉，中校用背脊抵住喷绘着夸张涂鸦的肮脏墙面费力的吞咽着，不管是水还是食物，想活着走到赛特尔隔离区内的研究所，他都得补充这些。

冰水刺激着脆弱的胃壁，让他一阵一阵地干呕。路上没有人多看他一眼，增生病患者多发头晕、恶心、咳嗽、呕吐等症状，一切都十分寻常。

Loki有些后悔刚才没有向Thor要点吃的，他实在不知道该如何再开口寻求那个人的帮助。他扶着墙又向前走出一段，眼前出站的台阶变得晃动而遥远。

虚弱让他早已无力去注意身后，自然更不曾留心到从刚才起，就有一个黑影远远地跟着他……

快走到出站口时，他被一记手刀猛地劈晕过去。

飒飒的寒风灌进十八号卫星区的街尾巷道。

一个亚金头发的男人缩着脖子一路小跑，瞧着四下无人，才钻进巷道的深处。巨大的垃圾桶后，正有一个矮胖的，满脸横肉的男人等他。

“券、券。”胖子伸出手。

“你看到他成功逃出去了么？”

“什么？”

“你看到他成功离开了没有？”瘦高的男人又问。

“他不离开怎么拿到我给他的东西？”

“那……”

“好了Fandral，我可不是他的保姆，你也没给我看护他上火车的费用。”胖子嘶嘶叫到，他活像一直屯粮的鼹鼠，敦实的肉全在肚子上，“我们约好的，半年份额的兑换券，全国通用的。”

Fandral“啧”出一声，没好气地将一卷卷成卷的兑换券塞进胖子的上衣口袋。

胖子立刻想要绕开他走出去，可不等动弹，瘦高的金发男人一把揪住他的衣领，将他整个人都抵到墙上。

“如果你敢出卖Thor，或者生出点什么别的事……”

“Oh come on！你别忘了他和你们复仇者都是政府的头号通缉对象。”矮胖的老头老拍开他的手，“况且他上的可是开往阿斯加德的火车，谁知道他想去做什么，或者搞出什么乱子。”他的眼里闪烁着市侩的精光，说完就推开Fandral，快步走出冷风呼啸的阴暗小巷。

Fandral叹了口气，的确如此，他从来阻止不了他的老友。

除非奇迹发生，Thor绝不会改变目的地。

一辆装甲货运卡车顶着风雪驶向城外。

这是一辆联邦米尔嘉德最常见的运输车，经过装甲加固改装，有着强大的运载能力与能对抗几十只变异者的武器装备。司机刚刚给关卡的卫兵刷过证件，糟糕的天气，卫兵对这种每天都要过百十辆的货运卡车毫不在意，人证相符，他便摆摆手让货车通过了。

车在寒风中继续前进，厚重的宛如坦克般的车壁阻隔外界的声音，让播报新闻的女声带上回音。

「据悉，8月22日（今日）晚19:00，北境将有寒流经过赛特尔市，与第七、第十卫星区，预计将造成持续24小时以上的大雪与冰雹天气，最低温度-25℃，请全体民众注意防寒保暖。」

「地球天气近日再度出现异常，中纬度地区在7月末气温跌破零下，高纬度地区持续暴热，最高气温一度攀升至52℃。」

「天文物理学专家Dr. Jane Foster称，全球第三次冲击极有可能在近年内发生，如不尽快找出解决方案，人类或许将面临灭绝。」

由于信号不稳，女声逐渐变得滋滋啦啦。

Loki的意识回笼时，正听见那句“人类或许将面临灭绝”。等到熬过眼前的阵阵晕黑，他发现自己半躺在放成150°的一处副驾驶上，身上紧紧捆着安全带，驾驶座上的人是……

他的心中一时奔涌过万千情绪，话到嘴边却只有一句沙哑的：“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“咳，城外。”

开车的男人显然发现他的苏醒，深海蓝色的眼睛瞥他一眼，又飞快地挪开视线。

"Thor… "Loki轻轻地唤他。

“……嗯？”金发男人的喉结一梗，双手攥紧方向盘。

Loki没有再多说，他不知道该说什么，疼痛扯回他的意志，他用手试了下侧腹。

“我的伤口好像还在流血。”

男人的声音明显紧张：“我会尽快找到休息的地方的。”

Loki的身体先于意识放松下来，他点点头，再度陷入昏睡。

“好。”

意识迷离中，联邦中校的思绪纷纷乱乱，他还记得自己在火车站，想通过出主意的方式免除兑换券，买点食物，但失败了，持续的失血让他眩晕，他必须要去最近的研究所。再然后，他就出现在Thor的车上。

Loki并不害怕。

但他注意到，Thor没有同路人。

他原本以为身为反抗军的首领，联邦的头号通缉犯，Thor身边至少会聚集一群手下，隐身在列车的各处。然而实际上，他似乎只是独自一个人，现在又改变了目的地。

他不是走了么，为什么又回来？他原本是去哪里，为什么要绑架自己？

黑发的中校不禁蜷缩起来，身体随着货车的前进而晃动。其实他更多的是好奇，以及一些未曾说出口的担心。

卡车很快不能再往前开了。

Thor的目的地是一处曾经反抗军的据点，里面储存着罐头、水和药品。一年多前他们不再在这边活动，据点就废弃了，时间不算长，东西应该都能用。

保险起见，他不会把车直接开过去。装甲货车目标太大，无论是引擎声引来变异者，还是被赛特尔市的军队发现，都十分危险。

接下来的路程，他们只能步行。

他把车停在一处石桥边的下坡。

感谢风雪，很快会盖住沿途的车辙印与车顶，只需几个小时，他们的踪迹就会被彻底隐藏。

Loki的状态很不好。

Thor率先跳下车。他的动作轻得像猫，手中稳稳端着枪，谨慎地用枪口扫视一圈后才从车上拽下行囊。跟着，他绕到副驾驶，拉开车门。

灌入的风雪让Loki发抖，Thor朝他伸出手。Loki没有犹豫，扶住他借力下车。伤势让中校落地时腿一软，好在被反抗军首领及时托住。

Thor把他的一条手臂绕上肩头，另手扣住他窄窄的腰。

“等等，疫苗……”Loki低声道。

疫苗？Thor愣了下，但很快反应过来是Loki随身携带的那只箱子，他完全没想到里面竟会装着疫苗，陨石病毒的疫苗？如果是的话，这么重要的东西为什么只由Loki一人独自护送？

风雪让他没有多问，什么事都没有人重要。

“扶紧我肩膀。”

他腾出手来去拿那个银色的手提箱，很沉。Loki“嗯”了一声后，依言搂紧Thor的肩头。

他搀扶着他走进霜雪中，夜风呼啸，天色完全黑下来。虽然只到曾经小镇的地方，但十一年过去，这里早已成为“荒野”。缺乏人烟让黑暗更加纯粹。风声，雪声，枯叶的刮擦声，以及不知道是不是变异者游荡爬行的动静。

茫茫的雪原里，只有他们两个人。

Thor打开背包带上的照明灯，借着稀薄光线，可以看见道路两边全是枯树与杂草，再往深处则是完全荒芜的耕地。

他们走得十分费力。Loki的状况比Thor想象的还要糟糕，也许是失血过多，又或者疼得厉害，他走得很艰难，身体时不时还在轻微颤抖。

有那么几次，Thor都感觉他要倒下去，他却又深吸一口气站直了。

终于，Thor停住了。

Loki有一瞬间的心慌。

“抱歉。”他立刻说，他不想被丢在……

Thor将背包转换方向背在前面，然后在他面前半蹲下身。

“上来。”

“……”

“快点。”见Loki没动，男人加重语气，“我背你，箱子你自己拿。”

Loki最终伏到那个温暖而宽厚的背脊上。“抱歉。”他又说了一次。

Thor的回应是将他的身体往上托了托。

苍茫的雪原上，风越来越大，让两个人的身影更显得渺小。

“这没什么。” 

风声盖住了这句话。

他们很幸运，虽然周围荒野中遍布着游荡的变异者，但风雪掩盖了声音和气味，赶在Loki被冻僵前，Thor抵达了他们的目的地——小镇外一处废弃的大豆加工厂，他用力扯掉铁门上拴着的链条，铁门发出尖锐的哀鸣声。

Thor很焦急，Loki发烧了，趴在他的背上不断打着抖，滚烫的呼吸就喷在耳边。

这很不妙。

他背着他冲进工厂，直奔三楼。三楼的几间屋子曾被反抗军改成过临时居所。他踹开一间屋门，扑面而来的灰尘表示这里的确长久无人光顾，东西还都维持着原样，他小心翼翼地将再度陷入昏沉的人放到床垫上。

他转身去楼下寻找物资，燃油、发电机、食物、水、医疗包。

这里的所有窗户都被黑漆涂过，又被木板钉死，他并不担心光亮会透出去招来敌人，他唯一担心的是Loki的伤势。

他不确定把人带走是不是正确的决定（现在看起来也许错误至极）。只是火车站那个瘦削的背影让他无比心慌，因为他忽然意识到，如果他就让他这样走出视线，他们必然不会再见面了。

Loki遇到什么事他不知道，不过孤身一人受伤在外，在现今世界绝对是个糟透透顶的情况。至于自己原本的计划……Thor心里很清楚，那十有八九也是个有去无回的任务。

他得让Loki继续活着。

他加快手中的动作。

燃油被倒进发电机，他用力拉拽发电机的抽绳，当发电机嗡嗡地开始工作，隐隐的灯光照亮这间工厂时，他的心忽地定下来。

Thor将能找到的所有食物、营养剂扫进背包，提上急救包赶回顶楼。他在心中盘算着接下来的事，首先要清创、缝合、包扎，再补充体力，最后问清楚他为什么会中枪……

返回三楼时，房间里没有Loki。

Thor呆在门口。

几分钟前，就在Thor暂时离开后，Loki苏醒过来，他死死盯住自己颤抖的手指。

医生薄薄的嘴唇剧烈哆嗦着——发烧、指尖无法控制的持续性颤抖，他最担心的事情还是发生了。四级实验室的陨石病毒浓度过高，在那样的环境下他没穿防护停留了整整四天，即便是“免疫者”，大概也不会拥有这样的幸运，他被感染了。

他费力撑起身体，本能驱使他先藏起来，再给自己来上一针疫苗。

他不想让Thor看见。

外面的风雪与伤势阻止他逃出去，他勉力攥住工厂的钢架楼梯，一步步蹒跚地撞下楼去。

他不想让他看见自己的丑态。

他并不畏惧死亡，大浩劫后的十一年，他早已做好死亡的准备，只是依旧努力活着。但无论如何，他都不想变成罹患增生病的“怪物”，无法逃离命运却又不得不悲惨地活着。

灯不知何时亮起来，逼得他加快脚步。他踉跄着找到二楼走廊尽头的一间废弃办公室，抖着手打开疫苗箱，从第二格的凹槽中取出一只疫苗管，装上注射器。

针尖扎进皮肤的时候，门口传来一个声音。

“你在干什么？！”

Loki一惊，抬起头。

废弃的办公室里没有灯，惨白如鬼的他藏身在黑暗中，而Thor站在门口，整个身形被走廊上的灯光笼在光明里。

一种巨大的慌乱、不安瞬间席卷了他，不甘与恐惧驱使他猛地将满满一管药剂推进静脉。药物过快进入体内引发的不适让他闷哼一声，弯下腰，有种胸膛被人碾压的窒息感，巨大的痛苦险些让手臂里的针尖拗断。

Thor劈手夺下他手中的针管。

“你到底……”

“离我远点！”Loki嘶声低吼着。

他扶住胳膊向后退，退进更黑暗的地方，嘴唇与指尖都克制不住地发抖。

Thor的脑中“嗡”地一声——咳嗽、发热、颤抖，疫苗，以及……注射。他偏头看向桌上那只明明有三个凹槽，如今已经空掉两个的疫苗箱。

“多久了。”他哑声问。

医生的唇紧紧抿着。

“我说多久了！！”金发的男人大吼。

他抓住Loki的肩膀，强迫他面对他。

“你被感染多久了？！”

房间里，仿佛能听见心脏被撕裂的声音。

过了很久，也许有一世纪，又或许只有半分钟，Loki才听到自己的声音：“至少30小时，也许是四天。”

他顿了顿，扬起嘴角，语调里带上了一种惨烈的、讥讽的，甚至是绝望的味道。

“疫苗没有用。”

“什么？”

“我说疫苗没有用，Thor。”Loki惨笑着，抬起头看向男人，“我在上火车就发现的了，躲在洗手间给自己来了一针。XI试验性疫苗，在小白鼠与猴子身上都成功了，我本来以为……我以为……”

他说不下去了。

他看向自己颤抖的手指——那是增生病的第一步，手指从颤抖到逐渐僵硬，一周后，当颤抖彻底停止时，不可逆的增生就开始了。它会伴随他数年（如果他坚持活下去），他的身体会膨胀、会扭曲，最终变得不再像他自己，然后……

“你不是免疫者么？”Thor看见他眼里隐隐的血红色。

屋内过低的气温，让两人说话时嘴边都会有丝丝白气冒出，借着走廊上惨白的灯光格外明显，就像是在提醒他们眼前的一切都是残酷的现实。

“两年前就出现过免疫者免疫体退转的情况，我并不是第一例。”Loki说，他的声音沙涩难听，“总会夺走的。我珍视的每一个人、每一件事。我发明不出有效的解药，我……”

Loki无疑是骄傲的，大浩劫摧毁了很多东西，让他学会低头、学会不断的妥协，可是他答应过，答应过……一定要发明出疫苗。他原本以为自己已经成功了，所以他一路带着那只箱子，连被一枪打在腰上也没有松手。

然而这一切，仍旧像一场笑话。

无论理智告诉他所有的决定是多么正确，最后到头来他依旧一无所有。

“一定是药剂的量不够。”Loki忽然喃喃地说。

他挣脱Thor的手，浑浑噩噩地走向地上的箱子。

Thor一把从后面抱住他。

受伤虚弱的男人在桎梏下用尽全力地挣扎。

“你让我再试一次！再试一次！会生效的，我努力了那么久，你让我再试一次！！”Loki大声嘶叫着，黑色的头发散开搭在脸侧，更显出绿眼睛里的绝望。

“咬我！”Thor突然吼到。

Loki愣了下。

“咬我！”男人又说了一次，凶狠地吻住了他。

那是一个绝望又孤注一掷的吻，甚至不能称为一个吻。

Loki不明白Thor为什么要这么做，他瞪大眼睛。他当然不怕死，失去过太多重要的东西，他生命已经变得没有意义。所以他不能再……他不想弄伤Thor，现在只要他随便抓破他的皮肤，或在他的嘴唇上磕出一个小口子，Thor就会感染。陨石病毒可以通过各种渠道传播，空气免疫的幸运儿并不能躲过体液与血液。

Thor却逼着他咬破了他的嘴唇。

Loki惊惧地要退开，被男人抓着双臂推搡到墙上。

背脊撞在墙上的闷痛让他脑中暂时空白，Thor趁着这个机会死死压制住他。他舔舐着Loki嘴唇，霸道地顶入他的口腔，逼着他与他唇舌交缠，哺喂给他血液与滤液。

“唔……”

在挣扎无效后，Loki放弃了，他哽了一声，抬起手臂环住Thor的肩膀。

情况总不会更糟糕。

停下来的时候，他们都喘着粗气。

Loki用额头抵住Thor的肩膀，Thor的手则在他的后背上无意识地抚摸着。

“这次，不会还是为了救人吧？”中校的声音低弱。

Thor僵住了。

他的确可以巧妙地回答，譬如我不会这样救别人，又或者别的什么。可他不想再搪塞Loki，尤其不想再故意隐瞒他任何事。

“我……可能是个免疫者。我是说，那种血液能够救人的免疫者。”

Loki抬起头来：“果然是这样么。”

“…你知道？”

“不。”医生摇摇头，“只是想起来，我第一次见到你的时候手背上其实有一道被…被我大哥抓出来的伤口，那时我已经开始发烧。可是遇见你后，我的手背应该是接触到你小臂上的汗液，它正常的愈合了。而你刚才让我咬你，喝你的血。”

Thor看着他。

Loki怔住了：“等等，我之所以成为免疫者，也是因为和你长期在一起有过亲密接触？我很早以前就发现自己的巨噬细胞与T细胞的细胞衣上有一种微量物质，而你走后，这种物质一直在减少，可是我没有其他实验体可以对比。”他抬起头，绿色的眼睛里有一种不可置信，“如果、如果你才是真正的免疫者的话，所有的一切都可以解释的通，Thor，这是个重大的发现。咳……咳咳……”

“你现在好点没？”Thor打断他。

Loki点点头，他看着对方，有许多话想说，关于疫苗，关于死里逃生，关于这个惊天动地的发现，还有他们这么多年……

“我们……”

“你需要休息。”

两人同时说，然后又同时停下来。

还是Thor率先打破屋内暧昧的尴尬：“先回楼上，我给你缝合伤口，我还找到一些食物，”他有点不自在地抓了下头发，“可能有几罐你会爱吃的。”

他们没有再多说什么，Loki任由Thor扶着自己，两个人一起回到三楼最大的那间房间。

他在椅子上坐下来，卷起上衣的衣摆，Thor用灯照着他的侧腹。

房间被一个小型取暖器映成暖橙黄色，屋外风雪呼啸，不怎么暖和的废弃工厂在此时变得像一个可以让疲倦的小舟暂时停留的港湾。

缝合的全程，Loki始终咬紧布巾，没有发出什么声音，只有皱着眉忍痛的嘶气声。

生活总会让人变得更坚强。

许是这一天经历了太多事情，两个人各自吃了些东西后，Thor扶他在床垫上躺下，他们便在房间的不同角落各自睡去。

第二天一早。

Thor点着煤气炉，撬开罐头将食物倒在平底锅上。找不到锅铲，只能用勺子代替，他必须时不时将勺柄在锅沿上磕一磕，以防沾到食物。

“磕磕”的声音让他的心安宁下来，这是近几年来几乎不曾有过的感觉。

上一次这样做饭还是六年多前，他还在隔离区的时候。那时候他总是不满处处掣肘的生活，剥削压榨普通人的联邦，像一头愤怒的狂狮着急亮出獠牙，却没来得及细心感受周围已经拥有的一切。

自己究竟想要什么？他不禁扪心自问。理想、主义、和平，又或者曾经的世界？

他在心中细细想着，直到听到身后的声音。

“你醒了？”

Thor回过头时，Loki正站在楼梯上。他看起来好多了，虽然还是苍白虚弱，但脸色早不像昨天火车上那样灰白难看。

Loki是被食物的香气唤醒的，他深深吸着气，一点点慢慢地下楼，有种玩小时候寻宝游戏的期待又微微恐惧的感觉。他有多久没有闻到过这种气味了？热腾腾的食物的味道，平静生活的气息。

他瞧着他，他也瞧着他。

“锅要糊了。”黑头发的医生忽然翘起唇角。

“Oh shit！”Thor低呼一声，赶紧回头。

Loki拽开一把椅子，双肘支在桌边等着Thor上菜。

风雪暂时停下，稀薄的阳光漏进被木板封上的窗户，形成一道道长条形的光斑。光斑照耀出空气中飞舞的灰尘，细小的空气尘埃打着转儿。

Loki看着Thor的背影，宽厚的、结实的，富有安全感的。他也看到他鬓角的白发，还有眼角的沧桑——他们都变了，可是有些东西，似乎又没有变。

“可以给我一点你的血么？”Loki问。

“血？”

“我有一点想法，工厂二楼有个原来的豆油化验室，里面的设备应该还可以用。”

Thor点点头。

吃过饭，Loki带着他的一小管血到楼上。XI实验性疫苗的原理并不复杂，它的主要功效是无限复制免疫者体内的免疫原，这样药物进入体内后帮助人体的淋巴系统获得免疫原，继而达到治疗、阻断、甚至是逆转增生病的效果。逆转是最难的一步，但是治疗与阻断的动物实验都已经成功。

Loki之前用的是一名叫 Agatha 的免疫者的血液，她是十二个免疫者中唯一有血液治疗效果的，那个可怜的女人也是整个联邦高层的“血袋”。Loki费劲心力才得到她50cc的血，多一滴，上峰都不愿意给。

他深吸一口气，将昨天试剂瓶中剩余的一点点药液倒在玻璃片上，再将Thor的血滴上去。

他屏住气息，小心转动着显微镜……

“怎么样？”收拾完毕的Thor用手敲了敲实验室的门。

“Loki？”

见人没有反应，他又叫了一声。

过了一会，就在Thor忍不住要走上前时，黑头发的医生轻蹬着转椅转回身来。他的脸上有一种恍惚、惊讶、空茫、甚至是混合了不知所措的表情。直到Thor走到他面前，他的脸上浮现出一种科学家特有的兴奋。

“成功了，Thor，成功了。”他沙哑地道，嘴唇颤抖，“It's ture，你的血液比 Agatha还要有用。 ”

Thor也怔住了：“那……”

Loki笑着，瘦削的肩膀微微颤抖：“复制的速度要快上至少十倍，你的血液远比她的要强悍的多，如果我们可以找到一个更正规的实验室，”他抬起头看着他，“你可以拯救世界，Thor，你会是真正的救世主。”

Thor的脑中嗡地一声。

“不。”金发男人忽然说。

Loki极为困惑地皱起眉。

“联邦……”Thor从咽喉中艰难地挤出这样两个字。

黑发医生一愕，脸上顿时浮现出一种难过来。刚才重大的发现让他险些被冲昏头脑，忘记了彼此的身份，忘记Thor是联邦米尔嘉德的头号通缉犯。

“对不起。”他说，盯着自己不再颤抖的指尖，忽然说出了梗在心里六年的话。“Thor，我很抱歉，我没想到当年联邦会那么强硬。”

是他的错，他们的渐行渐远让他如鲠在喉，愤怒让他认为如果没有这些蛊惑人心的反抗者，事情会重新变的明朗。是他利用免疫者的身份，敦促联邦叫停那场活动。

Thor没想到他会提起那件事：“Loki，我们不说这个。”

“不，我……我真的很抱歉。”

金头发的男人胸膛顿时起伏，疫苗、免疫者、联邦、当年的那件事，所有的、每一个字都是他的逆鳞与软肋。

“我过说了，我们不提这个。”他加重语气。

中校望向他，绿眼睛里满是欲言又止。

反抗军的首领攥紧拳头，声音低沉：“有些事不是道歉就可以挽回的，我更无法代表那些丢掉生命的人，轻易说原谅。”

Loki的眉头骤然锁紧，他没有想过Thor会将那些死伤也算在自己头上。如果是曾经的他，自然会辩驳，可是现在，他闭上嘴，心中一片苦涩。

“反抗军这些年发展的如何？或者，我应该称呼‘复仇者联盟’。”他多少有些负气地问。

Thor皱起眉，十分反感这种问话方式。

“如果不是为了救你而打断，我现在可能已经成功刺杀掌控者了。”他没忍住这么答，“发展的很好。哪里都能听见我的名字，Thor Odinson，让那群狗东西闻风丧胆的英雄。”

“你上火车是要刺杀掌控者？”Loki难以置信Thor会有这么疯狂的计划。

Thor没有否认。

这彻底惹怒了黑头发的男人：“杀了她有什么用？死掉一个掌控者，还会有别的当权者上位。我以为这么多年的领导者至少让你会有个完备的计划再行动，如果真想改变这个世界，用疫苗救下所有人类，才是正确的方法！”

而Thor甚至连一个队友也没有。

“所以你就让我和联邦合作？像六年前一样出卖我？”

“Thor我……”

金头发的男人大概也意识到失言，他偏开头躲开话题：“你还没说，你这些年过的如何？”

再遇见他，他不是想和他争吵的。

Loki同样别开脸，微微翘起的嘴角上有疏离的冷笑。他的心中梗着说不出的失望，他原本以为……

“至少有人陪吧。”他答到，眼神里流露出某种怀念。

“哦？有人陪？男朋友？”

绿眼睛的男人顿时僵住了，他像是没有想到Thor会这么说。但片刻后，他看着男人的蓝眼睛，一字一顿的说。

“是啊，我交了新的男朋友。”

他们一整天没有再说话，事情好像又回到了六年前他们分崩离析前的时候，尴尬僵硬的宛如化不开的坚冰。

但又有什么不一样了，曾经的争执是为了意见统一；而到他们现在这个年纪，停下争执则是因为再也没有改变立场的余地。

到了晚上，雪更大了。

Thor修好了第二台取暖器，去了隔壁的房间。

入夜后，Loki站在窗边透过木条的缝隙去看外面的雪，他睡不着。雪花翻飞着，将厚实的雪将天都映出点亮光。他的手已经完全不抖了，热度也褪下去。他敢保证，这绝对是 Agatha也 没有的能力。

Thor可以终结这场浩劫，只要找到一个研究所。

Thor用被自己将自己紧紧裹起来。

他知道Loki是对的，他只是气恼之下才说出那些话——反抗军真实的情况并不乐观，在度过鼎盛期后，以Carter Sexpin为首的人逐渐变得激进起来，Carter Sexpin宣称必须通过更强硬的手段才能达到捍卫自由的目的，让联邦的蝼蚁们屈服。为此，他们甚至不再顾忌会误伤普通民众。

这早就和他最开始的初衷背道而驰。

但是他并不想就这样放弃自己的心血。

Loki知道，联邦并不是最好的选择。但是如果说有什么人或者机构可以在短时间内大量生产疫苗、稳定局势、安抚民心，然后逆转整个局面，除了联邦米尔嘉德，他想不出第二个选择。

黎明的天光跃出地平线时，Loki轻轻闭上眼睛，作出决定。

车轮碾压路面的声音惊飞鸟雀，更惊醒匍匐石块与树木之后沉湎的变异者。

鸟雀吱喳啼鸣，变异者发出怒吼。

异样的声音让Thor一个激灵从床垫上弹起来，他套上衣服窜到三楼窗边。发现大约1公里外，丢弃卡车的方向，有一队明显是政府的军人正在端着枪朝这边搜索，带头的几个甚至离这里更近。

不。

他心里一抖，冲进Loki的房间。

“联邦发现这里了，快跟我走！”

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Rumlow看着瞄准镜中的敌人，十字交叉点稳稳地指在那人的后脑上。他对着耳麦轻轻地说："Hold...hold..."

他沉住气，齿关不断刮咬着下嘴唇，直到敌人全部进入包围圈。

"Fire! "

“咻、咻——”

数发不同方向射出的子弹立时穿透枯叶、树杈，精准地打入敌人后脑。一澎澎血花绽开的同时，前方联邦军队传来惨呼与对讲机的通讯声。

“Man down，man down。我方人员遭遇伏击，我方人员遭遇伏击。”

联邦军队都是训练有素的军人，汇报情况的同时，已经立刻蹲下组织还击。

“9点方向、11点方向、4点方向。”

反击的炮火顿时密集起来，联邦从不允许自己受到反抗军的羞辱。赶在间歇，Ruwlow一声唿哨，两名原先在他附近的属下立刻起身，三人弯着腰险险抢上雪地摩托。

无数子弹贴着头皮飞过，剩下的众人在背后拖住火力。

激烈的枪声暂时掩盖住摩托的马达，Rumlow只希望自己可以顺利赶到。

Thor一脚踹开三楼北侧的安全门，枪口贴着视角扫视一圈。

“快。”确定没有人堵在工厂后方，他发布指令。

Loki拎着箱子紧紧跟在他身后。

没人再在意昨天的冷战，两人沿着工厂后方的金属楼梯快速向下。

楼梯上积了两天的雪，一时只听到足下吱嘎吱嘎的雪响和金属梯的隐隐震动声。Thor顾忌着前方的同时，也注意Loki的脚下，防止重伤患在湿漉的金属梯上滑下去。

跑到二楼转角时，枪声豁然在工厂不远处炸开。

Loki顿时怔楞，被Thor猛一拽胳膊。

“快走！”

“怎么走？没有车的话我们跑不远。”中校指出。

金发男人点点头，眉头紧拢。他带着Loki藏在工厂背面的阴影里。枪声越来越近，腕上电子表的秒针一个数字一个数字的跳着。

就在Thor要按捺不住焦躁时，三架雪地摩托猛地从阳光杀入阴影中。

为首的男人一把拽下护目镜，露出短发下的棕眼睛，正是刚才丛林里的领头者："Boss. "

"Rumlow. "Thor顿时松了口气，他还是之前在赛特尔火车站联系的Brock，没想到对方能这么快赶到。他毫不犹豫地接过对方扔来的两个头盔，扶着Loki坐到其中一辆后面，“我们快走。”

被称为Rumlow的男人十分果决，他略略点头，对耳麦说了声“撤退”，一脚狠狠踩上摩托油门。

履带擦过冰雪，摩托车飞快的前进。

Loki很想问Thor这是谁，现在又要去哪，但这显然不是开口的好时机。虽然他坐在后方，整个人被骑手掩住大半，呼啸的风与其中夹杂的雪片还是刮得脸颊生疼。

Thor替他问出来。

“撤退路线？！”金发男人坐在刚刚领头的Rumlow身后，顶着风大声发问。

“桥！”Rumlow抽空回复，抬手指住东南方，“35公里外有个跨山的霍林顿桥，火车能减速，我们冲上去。”

Thor用力点头。

没有人再说话，摩托车以时速150公里的速度驶向目的地。

Loki压低棉衣的兜帽，回过头，身后暂时没有追兵，阳光照在雪上反射出的刺眼亮光，已经让他完全看不清之前的大豆加工厂了。他不得不抱紧胸口的疫苗箱和前方骑手的腰，感觉距离原先的目的地越来越远。

货运火车在距离霍林顿桥前的三公里开外开始减速。不远处的小山坡上，接连出现三个小黑点——正是一路风驰电掣赶来的三辆摩托。

“就是那辆车，时间正好。”

“幸运！”Thor侧过头，“你怎么样，准备好了么？”

“当然，总比你…啊！”

不等Loki回答完，三辆摩托车冲下山坡。

履带摩擦着冰雪，在山坡滑擦出三道印痕。三名骑士无一不是狠踩油门，不断给车加速。

Loki的心跳几乎和油门同时飙升。他猜的一点也没错，这群疯子将摩托贴着铁轨前进，与火车保持相同速度，是想直接扒上火车。

等他们赶上靠前的一截车厢，Rumlow高喊道。

“Thor，你先走！”

Thor没有客气，他踩着汽油管顿站上后座，弓起腰奋力一跃，整个人便如猎豹般稳稳挂在一截车厢最后的铁栏上。跟着他几步蹬上旋梯，就转头去接Rumlow。Rumlow卡住摩托油门，依法炮制，几秒之后利落地落在Thor身边。

“Loki，箱子先扔给我。”Thor朝他喊。

Loki的脸色发白，不得不说他并不擅长这个。而在他犹豫间，前方的骑手已经劈手夺下他的箱子直接朝火车上扔过去，Rumlow接住疫苗箱。

“先踩汽油管，再踩坐垫，看准再跳。”骑手大声传授。

Loki扶住身后的后备箱，借力站起来，起来之后他才能感受到风有多大。余光瞥见前方不足两公里处，他惊觉那里就是铁桥与断崖，他们很快就会……

“跳啊！”Thor催促。

Loki一咬牙，在心中狠狠骂了一句，瞅准方向奋力一跃。

临空的那零点几秒，他的心脏几乎扑出胸膛。铁轨、飞速滚动的车轮、搏命似的紧张。但是他同时还看见Thor坚毅的脸孔，以及迫切伸出的手……

只一刹那，Thor抓住了他。

男人和Rumlow一起手忙脚乱地将Loki拉上来。

医生的心脏砰砰狂跳，他怔楞愣地看着Rumlow飞快地朝另外两名骑手打手势。

“这是7083次。”黑色短发的男人喊，手指在空中划了一圈。

两名骑手明白什么似的一点头，不约而同放慢车速。

火车车头“呜——”地发出一声汽笛音，开始过桥，半分钟后，Loki眼睁睁地瞧着原先Rumlow驾驶的那辆雪地摩托“轰——”地坠入悬崖。

“你没事吧？”Thor不自主地碰碰他的肩膀。

Loki一个激灵，回头深深地看他一眼。

Thor被看的莫名。

Rumlow轻车熟路地撬开他们所在的车厢，徒手掰开厚重的车厢门，吹了声口哨示意他们进来。

“别告诉我，你们想在外面站成冰雕。”

Thor向他们来的地方眺看一眼，确定没有任何追兵后，示意Loki也跟进来。

车厢里很黑，货运车通常没有窗户，或者只在车头和车尾留下两个手掌大小的通风口。透过隐隐光亮，Loki可以看见车厢里面是一个个码起来的木箱。Rumlow和Thor都像很习惯一样随便找个木箱坐下来，只有他还傻站在那里。

Thor想招呼他。

Loki忽然问：“他们两个去哪了？”他说的是刚才两名骑手。

话音刚落，他就听见两声连着的不大的撞击与爆炸声。他惊骇地侧过头，铁皮车厢却完全挡住视线。

Rumlow也瞥了一眼：“要么连车摔下去了，要么上了后面的武器车厢。”

Loki一窒，又被后半句吸引注意，不由问：“武器车厢？”

“我们运气很好，7083次货车是专门运输武器的列车。我们抢过两三次，数量少，他们也没有发现，所以等到这次下车的时候还能再顺点。”

Rumlow看起来很高兴，说着说着用手背轻碰了碰Thor的胳膊：“联邦的武器升级了，狙击枪与冲锋枪的精度与准度都有上调，装弹数也有增加。”

“是么！”Thor一听也来了兴趣，转身和他聊起关于武器的话题。

他们像是谁也没有意识到有多危险，更不甚在意如果刚刚稍有偏斜或意外，他们就会被搅死在高速前进的车轮下。

Loki深深看了那两个人几眼，最终找了个箱子坐下来。

Thor留意到他的沉默：“你刚刚……伤口没事吧？”

Loki沉默片刻，摇摇头：“我们要坐多久的车，在哪里下？”

“三个半小时，去马尔斯市卫星区的近郊。”Rumlow回答他。

Loki表示知道了，之后没有再说话。

Thor原本想和他说点什么，但一来他不能晾着刚刚才救过他们的救星（对方是他两年没见的老部下），二来他总算想起黑头发的男人算是一路被他“绑架”来的，Loki既没有愤怒，也没有试图逃走，反而一路配合，而他们昨天还在冷战……

“Oho！没想到居然已经写到这里来了么？”

Rumlow的声音打破了沉默。

车已经行驶半个多小时，早已距离霍林顿桥有很远的一段距离，Rumlow不知何时站到箱子上，正透过那小小一扇窗户往外看。

“什么？”Thor问。

“X的标语。”

"X ? "Loki没有听过这个代号，他不免好奇，站起身走过去。

Rumlow指给他看。

此刻的火车窗户外正面对一道石壁，上方两米是树木，下方则完全是水泥墙，是曾经人工修筑的痕迹。

历经数十年，墙壁上出现龟裂的痕迹，更有许许多多的涂鸦。而在众多涂鸦之中，有一个深土红、宛如生锈金属的颜色格外显眼。那个颜色写着一句句标语——

「Welcome to  **X-zone** .」

「停止谎言，人人平等。」

「物资均分，增生病患者与健康人都是人类。」

Loki心里涌过一种奇怪的感觉，他不禁问：“X-zone是什么？”

“他们发展的很好？”Thor的声音从身后传来。

Rumlow跃下箱子，扶下Loki，解释道：“是Charles Xavier出资，和Erik Lehnsherr一起创办的特区，在联邦的西南部。”

“我以为西南部早就全都是变异者……”

“那是政府给隔离区里洗脑的谣言而已，哪里都有活人。虽然不多，但坚持下来的总是有的。更何况第二次全球大浩劫后，气候极端恶劣，也死了很大一部分变异者。”

“它们不是都进化了……”

“是在进化，可是腐烂与冻僵的也占有很多，天气面前人人平等。”

Loki看向Rumlow，神情或多或少有些复杂。

“哦——我不是说呆在隔离区不好，隔离区的生活怎么也比野外和特区安逸也安全的多。”Rumlow是个体谅的家伙，“那里原先Xavier先生的故乡，他又是在那遇到的Lehnsherr，丧尸潮来临的时候，他们和当地的许多原住民一起抵挡袭击，渐渐的就建立起 X-zone。”

“他们不是吵崩了么？”Thor眉头紧拧。

“和好了。都是有能耐的人，只要能和好，想做什么事情都是可以做成的。Xavier的父亲原先有爵位，联邦最近好像也松口承认了 X 的合法性，虽然是秘密的。”Rumlow的神色间有些向往，“听说那里增生病患者和健康人是完全平等的，没有物资分配的差异，更没有歧视和隔离。”

瘦削精悍的男人说到这里停下来，浅浅叹了口气。

Loki明白他在想什么，联邦从来都不公平，只是曾经关于这方面的信息，对自己来说都还只是“隔离区内流传着的小道新闻”。

例如一级感染者与健康人的食物、工作量、住房分配都不统一。

由于一级感染者会随着增生病日趋严重，力量会不断增加、皮肤钙化，他们甚至被联邦当做挡在变异者与健康民众之间的一堵墙。他们吃着粗糙的食物，做着繁重的工作，在必要的时候还需要战斗和迁徙，才可以换取足够的能源、住所与医疗。

然而事实上，隔离区内的人也并没有多好。他们日复一日的工作，精疲力竭，每一个人都被强调是人类文明重建的基石。但却物资受限、信息管制，手机只拥有在隔离区内最基础的通讯与短讯功能。

双方在联邦的维系下，始终保持着一种相互戒备、敌视的微妙平衡。

不是没有人意识到这其中的不对劲，无处不在的联邦军队与督察官让所有人闭嘴。联邦提供的是安全、平稳，而野外肆虐的变异者与日趋凶悍的反抗军，让幸存下来的普通民众无从选择。

如果能够结束这一切，就好了，Loki想。

又或者说，这是这节列车里所有人的愿望。

车行又过了将近两个小时。

“我们快到了。”Rumlow说。

话音刚落，车厢的门便被拉开了。之前的两名骑手站在门口，他们一人手中提着一个大袋子，身上还背着两杆自动步枪。

见他们都活着，Loki莫名松了一口气。

也许是因为这种每时每刻都走在刀尖上的危险生活让他觉得心惊，更让他想起每每从报纸上去窥探反抗军与其头目蛛丝马迹消息时紧张的心情。

他犹记得自己会认真看“联邦日报”上的每一则消息（那是全国统一的报纸），特别是关于局势的版块，连边边缝缝也不放过。他甚至产生过将有关Thor的部分剪下来的心思，却最终作罢。在隔离区内，人没有真正的秘密，他不能冒险。

他只能将重要的信息用脑子记住，或者改写成只有自己看得懂的简写与缩略码，可随着岁月的消逝，他又恨不得把那些字迹与本子统统烧掉。

Loki下意识地瞥了Thor一眼。

没想到Thor竟也在看他。

“老大，收获颇丰！”那个绰号Montain的汉子，站门口就兴高采烈地举起手中的袋子喊起来。

“快点进去。”后面那个踢了他一脚。

Montain往前一跄，正打断Thor与Loki交汇的视线。

“好了别闹了，”Rumlow说，“我们还有不到半小时就到了。”

"Oh, home, sweet home. "Montain叹息一声。

Loki完全没想到，所谓的营地居然会是“新卡尔加里州立大学”，他大学时期的母校。

“你们的营地在这里？”

“嗯哼，地方够大，有围墙、有宿舍、时不时还能发现一些没有被带走的物资。”Rumlow介绍道，完全没有留心校园门口斑驳的烫金招牌。

这里早不再是Loki记忆中的模样。

事实上，医生在毕业后就不曾回来过，他年轻的时候不是念旧的人。虽然这所大学已经是曾经北美排名前十的学府，许多人梦寐以求的地方，年轻的Loki仍旧觉得它“不够优秀”。他希冀着更好的环境，更高的阶层，让人生更有“价值”的一切。

过去的他，会用价值来衡量一切。

他在学校里混的如鱼得水，同学与老师都喜欢他，然而不代表他付出真心，更不代表他会留念。

他深吸一口气，踏入十年未曾回来的地方。

一切都变了。

所有都是萧索沧桑的模样，花坛中满是四处横生的杂草，玻璃门窗上遍布石头砸出的破洞。Loki记得刚进学校的地方有个咖啡馆，有着明亮的自动门，那时他总习惯买一杯咖啡在靠窗的地方看书。

他望过去，咖啡馆的招牌早就掉了，里面隐约可以看见散乱的桌椅，外面的墙壁上有着不知什么颜料抹上的涂鸦。

「我们需要食物。」

“这里距离最近的卫星区也有35公里的距离，听说丧尸潮出现的时候，被困在学校里的人都被放弃了。”Rumlow说。

Loki的指尖掐入掌心。

前方不远的喧闹声打断他的思绪，让他看过去。他看到的是一颗高高飞起来的球。

“喔——啧，他们又在玩‘击杀足球’了。”

“你们自己发明的运动？”Thor问。

Rumlow扬起的眉梢里露出快活，他点点头。又往前走了几步，他指着左边红砖一处红砖走廊的石拱门：“在那里面。”

Loki和Thor不约而同地看过去。

那里是学校的大操场，曾经靠北边的地方还有架椅搭成的简易看台。现在平整的操场与看台都不见了，架椅被推到围墙边，上面捆上尖锐的铁丝与碎玻璃作为阻隔物，围栏后则挖出一道又深又宽的沟渠。

现在沟渠后面缩小一半的场地，才是供人踢球的地方。

“哎！Rom！”两队正在踢球的人里，有个大块头含糊不清地叫起来。

他肿胀扭曲的脸上仅剩一只眼睛能睁开，却完全不妨碍运动的热情，他的双手被一个皮带扣在身后，不能挥手，就只能小跳起来打招呼。

"Pob! "Rumlow回喊。

“Watch out！”一个精悍的男人轻叱一声，一脚将球踢过去。

如果不是Pob闪的快，那球几乎正中他的面门。他顿时顾不上Rumlow几人，转头重新加入战局。

“他是……增生病患者？”Loki不可置信地问道。

“是啊。”

Rumlow看着他惊讶又疑惑的表情，将双手背在身后做了个示范：“所有增生病人都会被捆住双手，只要不接触、不抓挠，踢个球不会出事。”

Loki默默点头，增生病患者力大无穷，尤其皮肤钙化以后，体力和力量几乎是健康人的两三倍。他从来没想过还能见到健康人与增生病患者打成一片。

“看来他们相处的挺好。”Thor开口道。

“嗯，这不也是你想见到的么？”

“是啊。”

Loki一路上听着Thor与Rumlow的对话，从对话中他得知，Rumlow原先是Thor的老部下，两年前独立出来，现在是整个“新卡尔加里州立大学”避难营的领导者，这群人已经在这里驻扎四个月。他和Thor则很幸运，因为再过两个月，在北方的寒流侵蚀这里前，避难营就要继续南下了。

Thor和Rumlow拥有相同的理念：增生病患者和健康人都是人类，他们都应该享受自由、平等与尊重。

这个想法无疑闪耀着希望，毕竟Loki原因从未想过，在这个世界上，还能有一处可以容所有幸存者和谐共处的净土。

“食堂在这里，从这里走下去就好。一天有两顿，中午11:00-12:30，晚上19:00-20:00。”Rumlow给他们指出曾经学校餐厅的位置。

“Brock，我们可能待不了……”

“Boss，谁都有不好过的时候，这种年代还能遇到老朋友，是很幸运的事。”精悍的领头人打断Thor，“在你们决定出发之前，安心住在这里就好。”

“谢谢你。”

“前面是宿舍，你们可以在一楼最右边的房间领一套换洗的日用品。物资紧缺，得按人头发。”

Thor拍拍他的肩膀表示理解：“你去忙吧，我们自己能找过去。”

“好。”Rumlow没有客气。

Montain和Pob早就在刚回来时就去了武器仓库，等到Rumlow离开，就只剩下Thor与Loki两个人。

两个人对视一眼，双双又都有些沉默。

他们明明有许多话可以说，可是当只剩他们俩的时候，又好像什么也说不出来了。

“呃，你还记得往哪边走么？”Thor问。

“这边。”Loki轻声答到，给他带路。

整个校园建在向上的坡上，宿舍在后面的高地，需要爬许多台阶，Thor接过Loki手中的箱子，扶着他向上走。爬了约有五分钟后，他们终于来到Rumlow指的地方（也是曾经的学生宿舍）。

这里比起过去，不知残破多少。

宿舍门口有人两个人站岗，在Thor与Loki报出名字后，他们抬起后面的铁质卷帘门放行。

一楼走廊里只有几盏灯是好的，而靠墙两边，堆满了齐人高的瓶装水，让整个走廊显得拥挤狭窄。画板与告示栏全部都被档上，唯独靠近大门的那个还留着，上面用大头针订着手写的“宿舍公约”。

**公约：**

按照轮班表站岗，非营地内人员不得入内。

鸣枪两声代表联邦军队，三声代表丧尸潮。

统一作息，9:00前起床，22:30前返回寝室。

不得大声喧哗，不得公放音乐。

不得向任何陌生人泄露宿舍位置与信息（同理包括营地内的所有）。

热水在每周六晚20:00对女士提供两小时，每周日20:00对男士提供两小时。

一切物资均需要找Katty与Samantha报备申请。

“看起来我们得去找Katty与Samantha。”Loki点了点公约。

“不知道她们会不会把我们分到一起轮班站岗。”Thor说。

Loki本来想说：难道你还真想在这里长久住下来？然而话到嘴边，他转了念头：“那别怪我到时候支使你。我熬不了一整夜，也许到最后全是你的活。”

“我又不介意。”Thor自然地接口道。

他答完也怔了怔，下意识地偏头去看Loki，刚好看到黑发中校匆忙转开的视线。

“这边！”恰在这时，一个胖胖的、穿着旧围裙的女人探出半边身子，冲他们招招手。

Thor和Loki走过去，正是一楼最右边的房间。

“我是Katty，门口公约上的物资负责人之一。”胖女人热情的笑着，转身踢了踢在后面闭目养神的女人，“哎，快去拿两套床品。”

另外一个应该就是Samantha了，她正叼着根草叶子嚼着，瞥了新来的两人几眼。

“你是……Loki Laufeyson？”她忽然说。

Loki一惊。

可不等他警惕，Samantha又道：“那个几年前就没消息的、没啥名气的免疫者？哦别担心，我认出你是因为你的照片经常出现在这里的奖杯室与荣誉学生栏上。这里没什么新消息，照片下面的人名我都快会背了。你是呃……哎，反正是很多学术奖项与奖学金的获得者。”

“好了darling，别这么粗鲁，他们看起来累坏了。”Katty打断她，从她手中拿过床品递到两人手中。“203，住一间没问题吧？”

“当然。”Thor答道。

“好好休息吧，Laufeyson先生的脸色很苍白。”Katty不忘在背后叮嘱。

他们沿着楼梯上去的时候，有工作午休时回来的人热情的和他们打招呼。其中一人认出Thor是反抗军的首领，激动的要和他握手，如果不是没有纸，Loki想他甚至会想找Thor要个签名。

“真受欢迎。”在那个人走后，Loki忍不住说。

Thor摇摇头，深海蓝色的眼睛看向Loki。

Loki一下就明白了他的意思：他又怎么会不懂。时过境迁，陆军中校免疫者、反抗军首领，都只不过是身外虚名。

“原来这里有一家书店很棒。”进入房间铺床的时候，Loki打开话题。

不知道是不是今天发生的事，让他和Thor之间不再那么尴尬生硬，忽然间他就想说点什么。

“管理员很好，不管查什么书都会很耐心，如果是图书馆里有的，还会劝我不要买，坚持租借比较便宜。牛排店的老板，每次在我心情不好时，都会准备双份的薯条和饮料。”

“你的确说过你是在这里读的大学。”Thor半侧过身。

他们其实刚刚路过那家书店，就在操场前方不远，早已空空如也——书在大浩劫后最大的功效是烧火取暖。而牛排店，大概在浩劫最开始，就被洗劫一空。

所有Loki熟悉的事物都不在了。

“那时候我不喜欢这所学校，觉得是自己的GPA点数不够优秀才‘沦落’到这里。但事实上，每个同学都对我很好，奖学金一个接一个的拿，毕业时导师还劝过我留校，我都拒绝了。我只想着去更好的地方完成硕士与博士的学业。”

“这没什么错。”

“不，Thor……”

“对不起。”金头发的男人忽然说，“我昨天不该那么说。”

Loki深吸一口气：“该对不起的人是我。”

Thor没有再说话，他终于给了一个让彼此说下去的机会。

“我当时并没有料到，区区一个聚会，联邦的反应会那样激烈。我那时只是想，如果不能阻止你，活动本身没有了，你去不成，自然不会涉入危险。”

“是我从没有和你提过，聚会的发起者是我。”

Loki坐下来，仰头望向Thor：“不，我想我并非真的一点也没有意识到，也许只是不愿意承认，你已经离我那么遥远。又或者我这种人，心里最不希望的，其实是努力在联邦争取来的好生活昙花一现吧。”

“别这么说。”Thor制止他。

他们都顿了顿。

“我们都知道你不是这样的人。”

“Thor Odinson，你什么时候对我，比我对自己还有信心了？”

最终，他们谁也没有继续刚才的话题。

收拾安顿好后，Thor想起另一件事，如果说，现在有谁愿意让他付诸信任听取意见的话，非Loki莫属。他提到之前Rumlow徒手打开车门，还有下火车时，留在铁皮车厢的外缘有清晰的手指印。

“你觉不觉得，Rumlow有点怪。”

“他……是不是被感染者抓到过？”Loki试探着问。

他一直将这话藏在心里，毕竟Brock Rumlow是个很好相处的人——乍看起来是个凶悍的退伍军人，其实处久就会发现，他在许多地方都有着外貌并不相符的细腻。Loki不想去想这件事。

Thor明显也犹豫了：“有可能，但如果是我知道的那次遇险，已经是两年多前……”

“如果我没猜错，他应该是服用了UXO。”

“UXO，Unexploded ordnance？”

“嗯，一种数年前联邦失败的实验性药物。我不知道他从哪里搞到的，据我所知北方没有，也许是黑市。”

“是那种禁药？”Thor脸色一变，依稀回忆起来。

“对。”医生痛恨起自己在专业领域的熟稔，“原本研发的目的是为了让增生病不再恶化，药物本身也的确效果显著。只是副作用也同样明显，它会干扰中枢神经，给人体造成极大的痛苦，同时缩短寿命。好处是增生部位非常少，不影响行动，在身体基本不畸变的同时获得增生病的那种巨大力量。”

过了许久，Thor低声问：“如果是，他还剩多久的时间？”

Loki轻轻叹息：“按照那种力量程度，不会太久了。长的话……一年吧。”

“那他带我们来这里……”

话到这里，门外忽然传来敲门声。

来人是Rumlow的部下，时间到了18:40，他来提醒他们去用晚饭，同时表示Rumlow有要事在饭后商议。

几分钟后，Thor与Loki跟着人流走出宿舍。

不知不觉中，这栋宿舍楼里已经回来不少人，因为到饭点，又三三两两的结伴去餐厅。他们周围不断擦过陌生喧闹的人群，让Loki依稀有种恍惚回到学生时代的错觉。

那时他走出寝室楼，长长的坡道上路灯都亮着，他或是一人独行，或是被同学簇拥在中间，他们会和他聊天说笑，亲热地拍他的肩膀，还会有女生脸红着跑来问他问题，即便他从没有把谁当过真正的朋友。

事实上，之前在隔离区内也是这样，他和Thor住的那栋安置楼里的人，会在晚间一起踏过石板路，小声议论着联邦组织的“晚祷会”与“互助会”是多么无聊，又不得不出席，他们还相互安抚，哀悼彼此的失去。

灯光将每个人的影子都拉的很长，长长的交叠在一起。

无论喜悦还是悲伤，他们曾经都是那样的鲜活。

“晚上回去，我帮你换药吧？”Thor让他走在靠里面的位置，防止别人碰到Loki的伤处。

听到他的声音，中校回过神来。

“好，谢谢……”

Thor完全没有介意那个“谢谢”，事实上正相反，时过境迁，他早已深知越是亲近的人，越要小心的对待。他慢慢握住Loki的手腕，天色黑漆漆的，阶梯很长，剩余的天光不足以照亮前方的道路，Loki没有拒绝。

餐厅比想象中的还要热闹。

大大的厅堂里，约有多200多人。人群在进入餐厅后，非常有秩序的被分作两部分——靠东边的领餐区是健康人，靠西边的领餐区是感染者。他们分别使用红黄两种不同颜色的餐盘，感染者们的餐具都是不尖锐的塑料刀叉，有些人则非常自觉地只用勺子。

然而他们并不介意坐在同一间餐厅内，Thor看见许多健康人隔着几个几张桌子和他们的感染者朋友打招呼。

这种景象在在联邦辖区内是永远见不到的，Loki想。

陨石病毒的传播病毒有很多：空气、飞沫、体液、血液。

在联邦，除非公派任务，鲜少有健康人离开隔离区，就算离开，出行也一定会坐在火车最前端的隔离车厢内。同时还要戴口罩，有人恨不得武装到全身。偶尔看见有健康人走在卫星区的街道上，也宛如淌过雷区，低着头掩住口鼻一路小跑，返回隔离区再进行消毒检查，唯恐有发热咳嗽的症状。

卫星区的一级感染者们同样对隔离区里的人嗤之以鼻。增生病患者吃得多、力气大，却不可逆地走向衰亡，面对嫌弃他们的“倒霉鬼”，他们往往会故意打喷嚏或吐痰以示恐吓，又或三五成群地扬起拳头逼着对方“滚回他们安逸的老巢”。

在联邦，“健康人”与“一级感染者”是两个阶级。

然而真正的情况是，普通的空气传播并不能感染当今的健康人。目前幸存下来的健康人类，是全球人口中5%的幸运儿。他们躲过最初随着洋流季风满世界飘散的病毒，从之后的丧尸潮中幸运逃脱，甚至熬过了“第二次全球冲击”的浩劫。

所以除非在有伤口时接触到感染源，或和感染者产生亲密关系，他们自身完全可以免疫一定程度的空气与飞沫传播。

但是在联邦，没有人相信。

“不止在联邦。”Thor说。

Loki收回视线：“反抗军也这样么？”

“很多人觉得他们是拖累。虽然力气大，战斗力强，但移动速度慢，一旦生病或受伤，体液与血液都会形成强传染源。也是，为追求政治诉求，现在连误伤平民都顾不上，哪还会顾忌一级感染者。”

Thor想说，反抗军早已失去仁慈。

这句话终究没能出口。

Loki却永远懂他，他手中的叉子停了停：“如果有一列停不下来的火车，一根铁轨上有五个受害者，另一根只有一个人，是不是我们就可以扳动拉闸，用一个来换五个？”

“当然不是。”

“如果是原来的你，一定会做出用一个来换五个的选择，你的仁慈在于你会用自己替代那一个人，并且认为仅凭自己的力量就可以把火车头打烂。”

Thor皱紧眉心。

Loki冷静且一针见血地指出：“靠暴力为基础的反抗，本来也不包含仁慈。”

饭后，他们来到Rumlow的指挥部。Rumlow和Thor一样是军人出身，习惯把办公室叫指挥部，连布置也是军营中的习惯，一副巨大的地图铺在正中间的桌子上。

“来说点正事吧。我们下一步打算往西南方向走。”

“西南方？”

“你们打算去X？”Loki向来敏锐。

Rumlow点点头：“你们也看到了，北边越来越冷，再过两个月寒流来袭，这片营地缺少过冬物资会很难熬过去。我接到最新情报，X欢迎所有人。他们不介意你是健康人还是一级感染者，只要能工作，可以和平相处，都会被平等的对待。”

说到这里他抬头看向Thor与Loki。

“也不会介意你们是不是反抗军首领与免疫者。”

“Rumlow……”

“Boss，我希望把这片营地交给你。”Rumlow忽然说。

金发男人看向他的老部下。

“你知道的，我并不是当什么领导者的料，况且我还有些事情没完成。带了他们这么久我已经很累了，你来的正是时候，有你在，我也可以放下心来……”

“是两年前半的怀斯明大捷么？”Thor打断他。

空气中有一瞬间凝滞，半晌之后，被拆穿的Rumlow没再隐瞒，他解开两枚衬衫的纽扣，露出胸膛。Thor与Loki能够清晰地看见，他胸前的肋骨诡异地增生着，形成一个“X”型，突出的尖锐骨骼直指心脏。

“我活得够久了，Thor。比我的任何一个战友都久，你也当过队长，一定知道那是什么感受。”

Thor没说话。

他当然懂，懂得那种“兄弟们先走一步，我随后就到”的渴望。当人失去太多太重要的东西，生命就会变得毫无意义。

“我真的很高兴你能在火车站给我打电话。本来我不知道三个月后，我的朋友们应该怎么办。我更不能确定自己可以活着带他们走到X-zone。”Rumlow看向他的眼睛，“两年前我劝过你离开反抗军，所以现在正是……”

“不，我得把Loki送到中央首都。”

“我们可以救你。”

屋内的其他两人同时开口。

Thor顿时不赞同地望向Loki。

Rumlow微微抬起眉梢。

Loki攥了攥拳：“Mr. Rumlow，我是联邦政府的陆军中校、病理研究医生，我的箱子里装了最后一支疫苗，虽然它没有经过人体实验，但我基本确定它是有效的。它可以救治你，不仅仅是刚刚感染了陨石病毒的人，理论上来说它也应该可以逆转增生。”

“Loki——”Thor低声喊他。

黑头发的医生这才望向他：“Thor，疫苗可以再生产、再制作，生命只有一次。”

Thor从不知道，Loki Laufeyson是这样的人。

在他的印象中，黑头发的研究眼远比自己要理智冷静，他高智商的伴侣更像一台精密的仪器，精准、一丝不苟、在专业领域也许称得上残酷与刻薄。他永远不会用感情来干扰决定，永远会考虑怎样实现价值与利益的最大化，他是一个优秀的科学家，或许更是一个命运的投机者。

“你不是说疫苗合成的资料全部遗失了……”Thor说。

“没关系。”

Loki摇摇头。

“我不想再用价值来衡量生命，配方没有了我可以再次合成，早晚会成功。但如果生命可以被估价被计算，那么是救一个人还是一百个，才是真的没有区别。”

Thor对Rumlow歉意地一点头，将Loki拽到指挥所外无人的侧廊上。

“听着，我会把你送到首都，到首都，你这只疫苗能救更多的人，成千上百个人。”他焦急道，“Loki，你说我可以拯救世界，但你才是那个可以将我血液里的免疫体无限复制的人。你的疫苗不应该被浪费在……”

“Thor，”Loki望向他，“如果为了疫苗连生命与人性都枉顾，我想问，我们和那些用暴力与暴政来达到自己目的家伙又有什么区别？”

他接着说。

“联邦的口号是为了人类的明天，可如果我们连现在都把握不住，又谈什么明天。”

Thor怔怔地看着他。

“我们能不能成功去首都，成功赢得信任，顺利开发出并试验出疫苗，全部都是未知数。也许能成功，也许走不到首都，我们就都死了。但是他们，外面那些人，现在都还是活生生的人。我不知道首都如何，X-zone又如何，所以我不可以为了不确定的未来，明明手握疫苗却没有任何作为。”

他们一时间都没有说话，他们像是走在命运钢索上的人——钢索的下方是悬崖，两端是火焰。

“人类不是机器，生命与人性不可以放在价值的天平上衡量。我们之间最无可取代的东西，是记忆、感情组成的人性的纽带。如果没有它们，普通人和感染者不会在一起玩耍、吃饭。这种纽带将血亲、朋友，甚至是陌生人带到一起，是人类勇气的来源。你、我，不能也不应该让疫苗凌驾在人性之上。”

“你说服我了。”Thor说。

“不，你没有说服我。”Rumlow打断他们。

棕眼睛的男人不知何时从指挥室里出来，正靠在门边。

Thor与Loki诧异地望向他。

“救我是你的选择，但不接受是我的选择。”Rumlow说，他说着随意地一侧身，坐在走廊里一张不知道积了多少灰的废弃写字桌上。

“你们这种人啊，每当遇到队友的生死抉择时，就会觉得是上天对灵魂和道德的考验，可别忘了，即使是我这种平凡的人，也是有自主选择权的。”他的表情逐渐认真，“你们的能力可以做的不止是这些。不止是救我，不止是送疫苗或者执行孤注一掷的危险任务，你们可以做到更多，别为一点点失意，就被困在过去。”

"Mr. Rumlow. "Loki向他走了几步。

“Laufeyson，你为什么不考虑重新和Thor在一起呢？”

“什么？”

“还有Thor，你是个很好的领导者，他是个很好的医生科学家，为什么不想想你们一起合作，可以做成多少事？”

“我们不是讨论这个的时间，你说的问题我们……”Thor试图打断他。

“我倒是希望，我还有时间和机会来犹豫。”Rumlow笑起来，“希望自己还有奢侈的一天、一个月来考虑这件事情。”

屋内的三个人都安静下来，Loki还想说点什么，以至于他又朝Rumlow走出几步。

却在这时，一个红点指中他的额头。

“危险！”

“小心！！”

“砰——”

Loki接住重重倒在身上的Rumlow，他的脸上与胸前全是血。而不等再有什么反应，一梭子子弹贴着他的头皮扫射进来。

“趴下！！”Thor大吼。

“哒哒哒哒——”

Loki拖着Rumlow躲进走廊拐角，是他替他挡了这一枪。

袭击来的太突然，他们甚至不知道营地是如何暴露的，敌人就把他们打得抬不起头。

外面也响起了信号枪声。

“砰、砰——”两声，是政府军？

但接下来……

“砰、砰、砰！！”

三声，代表着丧尸潮。

Loki的脸色唰地雪白，Rumlow勉强抬起身体，鲜血正从他的嘴里不断涌出，他想说什么，却什么也说不出来了。

“是联邦放进了丧尸潮。”Thor脸上写着恨意，他太清楚联邦的手段。

Rumlow推了他们一下："GO! "

他用尽全力。

畸形的肋骨被打穿了，那双棕色的眼睛逐渐失去神采，鲜血正止不住的涌出他的身体。就像他自己说的那样，他早已没有时间来犹豫，随时可能会死去。

外面的枪声越发密集，这是一场有计划的捕捉与围剿。

“我们快走。”Thor扯起Loki。

“他们怎么办？！”医生瞪大那双翠绿的眼睛，他说的是那些人，今天还一起相处的那些人，Samantha，Katty，Pob，Montain……

“联邦是冲着我们来的，只有我们走了他们才有可能活下来。”

Thor不再是从前那样冲动。

他拉着他，不容分说，冲进黑暗里。

临走前，Loki回头看向倒在墙边的Rumlow，他正看着他的方向，失去神采的眼睛中却又好似写着什么类似希望的东西。

都怪我，全都怪我，Loki想。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这章的时候心情特别沉重，无论是Loki的变化、Thor的成长，还是Rumlow的牺牲。他们是独立于我的存在，并不是我引导着故事中的人物怎样走，而是当文章框架、人物性格定下来时，这是他们必然会经历的痛苦与选择。而他们身上的突破与牺牲，让我既感动又难过。我一方面希望他们在我的笔下是鲜活的，又难免为他们经历所疼痛。  
真是写了一个很沉重的故事，请用回复安慰我一下吧TAT


	4. Chapter 4

**十一年前，**如果有谁告诉Thor Odinson，他未来的生活是在荒野、山林间无休止的逃亡，他一定会照着对方的脑袋狠狠来一下。

那时候的他是天之骄子，站在高台上，接受授勋仪式。23岁的Thor拥有上尉军衔与两个二等功，除了本身的优秀外，更多是得益于古老的家族，他是Odin家族的继承人。

从履历到家庭，无一不在昭显着他闪闪发光的未来。

授勋仪式后的第三个月，他接到一个命令，要求他加入蓝盔联合部队，处理散落在北非地区的陨石（那枚一天前被国际航天局击毁的小行星的碎片）。

Thor至今还能记得C-17A上的战友们。

年轻的大男孩们穿着迷彩服，在轰鸣的飞机声中肩膀抵着肩膀坐在一起。他们会把头盔翻过来玩掷骰子的游戏，会带着墨镜装酷睡觉，会大声聊着家乡酒吧里的美女。

连同Thor在内的859名士兵，在没穿任何护具的情况下，在陨石砸落最密集的北非陨石坑里工作，奉命清理，并采集样本带回祖国。

他们说着、笑着、干着活，忽然就有人倒下去。

最开始是有人头晕，他们还笑话队友的晕机反应居然持续20个小时。再接着，是有人发现自己的四肢止不住颤抖，很多倒下去的人再也没能站起来，他们的手掌与脸孔上长出脓包，咳出带脓的血，再接着，鲜血染满整条床单。

骄阳下，血腥味四处飘散。

联合国组织紧急预案，封锁一切消息，上峰认为这是一种接触类传染疾病。

北美地区的士兵被紧急召回，由于短时间内没有任何医疗中心可以清理出可以足够隔离全部军人的空间，连同Thor在内的607名健康士兵被暂时送往纳由塔尔监狱——一座两年前停用的设施，唯一可以同时满足偏僻、隔离信息、安置与医疗众多人口的地方。

Thor和战友被迫住在监狱中，他们不允许外出、不允许联络家人、更不允许向任何人泄露陨石坑中所发生的一切。

最初，所有人还能保持镇定，不少士兵甚至开玩笑说只有1/4的倒霉蛋中招，只要熬过28天的隔离期，他们都能回家。

但死神没有让他们回家。

废弃的老旧监狱里，每天都有人倒下。起初是一个人，然后是一整个区域。每一天患病的人中都会有新的症状产生——病毒在飞速进化。

患病者被单独隔离，最开始上峰还担心囚室不够。14天之后，他们完全不用再担心这个问题了。

阴森的监狱中，只能听见压抑的呼吸声与恐惧的低吼，还有穿着橘色隔离服的家伙们的胶鞋踏压在铁皮楼板上的声响，咣咣声沉闷渗人，仿佛死神的足音。

而不论怎样申请和抗议，Thor都再没有得到那些北非患病战友们的消息。

他身边的人却一个接一个被抬走。

20天后，他所在楼层变得空空荡荡，整座监狱剩下不足200人。

在28天的隔离期中，死亡的压抑与联邦的冷血将Thor一次又一次逼向绝境，他眼睁睁地看着战友从衰弱与死亡，却无能为力。当北非战友们可能被集体安乐死后的消息传来后，他在激愤之下递交了退伍申请书。

Thor是在被隔离的第23天写下这封信的，还没等他离开监狱，退伍信便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度获批了。

按理来说，不考虑他的身份背景，军方种种规定也会让申请经过层层传达，短则半月，长则一个季度，期间会有心理疏导或上峰不断找他谈话，甚至Odin会先把他臭骂一顿，Thor已经想好要如何驳斥父亲。

然而仅仅是三天后，执行人摘掉他的军衔和领徽，告诉他，隔离期结束后他就可以滚回家了。

背着背包，站在民用火车站，看着来来往往的车流与西着装现代化的普通人时，那一瞬间，Thor才感觉到自己真正失去了什么。

——枪械、军人与荣誉，是他二十多年来最熟悉也完全融入骨血的东西。

他忽然意识到自己是多么的冲动与幼稚。

他迫切想要赶回家。

不是反悔什么，而是他想向父亲道歉，他一定让他担心和失望了。

当他踏进候车大厅的时候，他看到了父亲的讣告。

他最终没能赶回家。

Odin是罹患传染病迅速死亡的，正是北非的“陨石病”，终于有人意识到不对，在Odin大宅的门口拉起警戒网。

警戒网拦不住病毒。

“陨石病毒”根本不是人类想象的那么简单。驻北非的部队只是直接接触陨石，患病的原因很大部分是陨石中无法被仪器检测出的特殊生物辐射。而真正的病毒则是无数被辐射后变异的微生物与细菌，它们早已随着大洋与季风飘散到全球。

第二天，Thor是被一声尖厉的惊叫吵醒的。

Odin大宅的情况让他不得不临时找个旅馆，他霍地拉开门，正看见一名女侍应被一个满身是血的男人拖下楼梯。他抓起匕首冲出去，却发现大街上一片混乱。

满大街惨叫的行人，奔逃的百姓，撞翻的车辆与变异后开始爬行撕咬的变异者们。

原本西装革履的男人，穿着连衣裙的女人，只需要几分钟至多几小时，就会变成双目充血、骨骼增生扭曲、弓下背脊扑杀行人的怪物。

大规模的变异在一夜间突发，之前陨石坑的惨状浑似一场精心策划的预演。

根据后来统计，那一夜间，全球65%的人变异，20%以上的人感染增生病，陨石病毒在过去的一个月悄然遍布全球，它飘浮在空气里，钻入人们的肺叶，等待着、进化着，最终猝不及防的大爆发让政府与军队在霎时间失去响应能力。

混乱与惊惧中，他撞见了Loki。

还是学生的黑发年轻人很惊恐，那双绿眼睛里藏着泪水，却倔强的不愿意滚落下来。Thor当然看见他衣服上的血迹，他猜那是他家人的。

Thor知道失去亲人是什么滋味。

他带着他一路躲过大混乱，却躲不过这场全球的灾难。航班、港口很快封停，网络通讯中断，新闻停播，大规模的打砸抢让社会彻底失去文明，中央尸体堆放广场让人们仿佛回到黑死病时期，再接下来，连政府也垮台了。

他们在浩劫中颠沛着，直到六个月后联邦米尔嘉德建立，他和Loki挤进隔离区。

他们住在一间不足30㎡的房间里（联邦统一按照人均14㎡的面积分配），说是房子，其实是由过去的办公楼、商场等改造。末日降临，人类不再需要那么多的商业街与白领办公区。

Thor在路段被清理后试着回家，却发现Odin大宅被当征用为本地隔离区的临时指挥部。

在大浩劫与政权的更迭下，这很正常，他没有太过介怀。但他留意到新掌权的人是Thanos，那个和父亲的政见从来不和的男人，他顿时明白自己的退伍申请为什么会被那样快获批了。

患病的父亲必然竭尽全力地阻止这一切，而自己非但没帮上忙，反而递交了那封愚蠢透顶的申请信。

没有了敌人，在Thanos培养出的毒土上，“绝对控制”成为联邦米尔嘉德的格言。有人认为这是灾后不得已的有效措施，代表着高效与安全，可Thor清楚，一切都不过是霸权与压榨的幌子。

生活变得格外辛苦。

夜巡的军队，稀缺的物资和药品，高度集中的军事化管理，严查证件按人头分配的住房，越来越多的禁令与繁重的工作，压抑到让所有人喘不过气，他们一度吃不饱饭。

Thanos并没能活过第四年的冬天，增生病带走了他，据说他死的时候皮肤完全是紫色的。可惜专权且疯狂的统治并没有终结，甚至越演越烈，权利被更多政客瓜分，联邦依旧稳固。

一切越发艰难，幸好还有彼此。

Thor万万没想到，为改变生存环境，Loki会向联邦申请“免疫者”身份保护。

他站在市中心拥有百年历史的彩虹桥边，看着Loki的座驾经过，那个他在混乱中救下的黑发学生已经长成为成熟的男人，他矜持的坐在轿车中，像个小王子，他代表着联邦米尔嘉德向所有被压榨的人民挥手。

天选之子们长长坐在沃尔沃加长轿车中，前往全国各个隔离区与卫星区巡回。

那是极端奢侈的行为，大浩劫后，率先中断的就是货轮与航空运输，联邦看似广袤的土地其实并没有储存太多能源，即便有，那些地区也遍布凶残的变异者，难以开采。

能源早已是比食物还要昂贵的东西，隔离区内也只有1/5的人能支付的昂贵的燃油或电池兑换券，免疫者们却可以坐在大功率的轿车上全国巡回。

他们穿着体面的西装，任意挑选珍惜的资源，付出的代价只是在从事本职工作的同时，坚定立场，站在高高的演讲台上，居高临下地施舍着不切实际的希望。

而他什么也做不了。

没有人再关心他是不是Thor Odinson，He is nobody。

“自由意志”让他找回自己，那些热血的、平等的理念，为自由与人性而战的畅快。他振臂高呼，希望有人可以听到他的声音，停止不必要的压迫。团结与凝聚力是比控制更适合人类的东西，面对大浩劫，剥削只会让人类走向灭亡。

他不觉得这有什么错，只是下意识的没有第一时间告诉Loki。

无论情感上多么亲密，他们早在根骨的见地上越走越远。

那场隔离区内的聚会被军队包围时，Thor是震惊的，聚会地址只有Loki知道。在那之前，他们刚刚大吵一架，Loki让他不要再去，Thor没能放下他的朋友们，他在内心悄然说着是最后一次。

枪声响起来，子弹擦过他的太阳穴，鲜血盖住眉毛与眼睛。

Fandral，Volstagg，Hogun和Sif拉走了他。

Thor很难描述那种感觉，那种被最亲密的人背叛、被霍然一枪击中后心的惊讶，而当你发现抠动的扳机是谁时，每每回忆起来，宛如被腐虫噬咬每一寸伤口的疼痛，才是最致命的。

他假装没事，胜利总是要付出代价的。他们迅速成立“复仇者”，冲突升级，Volstagg被狙击枪击中大脑，半张脸都不见了；Hogun死于一次野外遭遇的丧尸潮；而Sif在逃出隔离区时被感染增生病，高傲又美丽的姑娘在两年后选择结束自己的生命。

他们总是说不赞同他和Loki在一起，可有一天，连和他说这些话的人也都不在了。

那些曾经鲜活的快乐、那些争执、那些陪伴，即便他们有优点亦有缺点，都是他生命中重要的一部分。

他们一个接一个地从他的生命中剥离。

还有Loki……

午夜，Thor咬开劣质酒的瓶塞，将热辣辣的酒精倒入喉管，用辛辣掩盖住疼痛。

他想过联络Loki，又不知道该说些什么。他想过用酒壮胆，闯过封锁线溜进隔离区，抓住那个此时享受着联邦特权的家伙，问问他“这些就这么重要么”，“比我还重要么”，“为什么那么做”。但最终他没有，他迷迷糊糊地想，算了，Loki一定是恨他的。况且**他不知道****，要****怎样****和从****没有打算****告别****的人****说再见。**

Thor还有更重要的事情要做，他还有许多人需要照顾、帮助与领导。顶着这股劲，他将“复仇者”越做越大，通缉令被贴满大街小巷。

2030年，大浩劫后的第九年，联邦米尔嘉德终于做出回应，卫星城里每一个一级感染者都在偷偷念着他的名字，喊着英雄。

而他身边，却不再剩下什么亲密的朋友了。

Thor怎么也没想到，有一天他会被Carter Sexpin绑在木椅上。

他曾经最得力的副手命人狠狠地揍他：“给他个教训，让我们的领头人清醒一点”。

复仇者内部的性质悄然在变，和谈之后联邦的优渥条件让人心动，有人想要归降，有人想要通过更激进的手段获得更多利益，在价值的天平上，最初的自由与平等早被摒弃。

Thor吐出嘴里的血沫时，Carter转过一把椅子，跨坐其上。

“你不过是个家室显赫的蠢货，Thor。”他说到，“Odinson，杰出的姓氏，你却连自己想要什么都不知道。”

他说的每一个字都刺进Thor的心脏。

“你不过是个无法发泄内心愤怒的可怜虫，而你的失去全是因为你的愚蠢导致的。你从没有遭遇过真正的不公，你的愤懑不满是因为怜悯那些和你毫不相关的朋友。你有失去过挚爱，看见过你的孩子因为得不到救助一点点衰弱么？见过你的父母在你眼前变成丧尸，赤红着双目向你扑过来，你不得不杀了他们么？你明明有那么好的机会，平顺的道路，却沦落到如今的地步，却还要高喊平等自由来阻碍我们的脚步。收起你王子式的悲悯吧，你根本什么也不懂。”

Carter关上门出去了，留下他一个人。

他独自坐在破旧的谷仓里，脑中一片轰鸣，周围静悄悄的，只有不远处变异者传来的嚎叫声。

**2032年，新** **卡尔加里** **州立大学旧址。**

接连不断的枪响掩盖了Thor与Loki的脚步，他们从指挥所一路奔向宿舍楼。

“接着！”Thor将疫苗箱扔给Loki，他的背包里塞着枪，手中还拎着一个15L的汽油桶。

“我们往后山跑。”Loki说。

他曾经在这里住过四年，对这里的地形很熟悉。大学依山而建，从枪声传来的声音判断，在不清楚内部情况的前提下，联邦军队选择从正面的山下进攻。这给他们争取到一定的时间。

“走这边。”他带着Thor在校园楼栋的小路间穿行。

十几年前Loki怎么也想不到，曾经在阳光下捧着咖啡慵懒经过的地方，会成为日后的逃生要道。

中校跑得很吃力，四天前受的枪伤没有足够休息。他的脸色苍白，呼吸中夹着疼痛带出的颤抖，Thor承担大部分负重，扶着他的胳膊勒令他不许停下。

地势一直向上攀，无休止的阶梯让大腿肌肉痉挛性地抽搐，粗重的喘息让人顾不上身后的枪声。终于，在经过数幢教学楼与实验楼，他们停在一面矮墙前。

“就是这里，这里是我记得最矮的墙了。”Loki扶住侧腹弯下腰。

Thor点点头，双手一搭，示意他踩着自己先上去。Loki的额角全是冷汗，嘴唇呈现出不健康的灰白色。但他没有犹豫，咬着牙踩上Thor的手背与肩膀，坐上墙，又伸手去接Thor递给他的疫苗箱与汽油桶，等到他伸手去拉Thor时……

“轰隆——！”远处传来一声爆炸的巨响。

伴随着爆炸，烈焰腾空而起，赤色火光映红半边天，冲击的热浪翻卷草叶，几乎将冻土烤化，是宿舍楼或者更远的楼体爆炸了。

Samathea，Katty……

“快走！”Thor叫回Loki的魂，火光将他的半边脸照亮，更将那双曾经透彻的蓝眼睛衬得深沉。

他们救不了那些被抛在身后的人，只能向前。

然而，逃入后山密林才是危险真正的开始。

他们一前一后跃下矮墙，刚站定，Loki就听到除了身后远远的枪声外，密林中似乎还有古怪的窸窸窣窣之音。阴森的密林，向来是变异者聚集的地方。

“跑！”Thor一推他肩膀。

林子吸音，稍稍往里面跑一点，茂密灌木就如同城墙般阻挡背后的枪炮声，如果不回头去看身后腾升的火光，他们仿佛闯进另一个世界。漆黑的树林里，只有两人肩头别着的探灯拢出两片暖黄光圈。

他们搀扶着用最快速度往东面的山下跑。

林子里面几乎没有路，学校不曾开发这片土地，只有曾经被护林员淌出的狭窄泥路，荒置原因，十一年间地苔与杂草已经将它们基本覆盖。

寒流尚未完全侵蚀这片土地，山林变得更加茂密危险，鞋子踩断碎枝的噼啪声引来更多让人不安的窸窣声响。

他们谁也没提那是什么东西。

遥远的枪声不曾停下，这似乎给他们争取到更多时间，他们钻过倒折的树木，滑下危险的陡坡，被冻土尖锐的石块刮破衣服。

“手。”Thor率先跃过一处断裂处，返身对Loki伸出手。

医生抓住他的手奋力一跃。

月光、手电光还有喘息声是逃亡时陪伴他们的东西。

忽然，Thor拦住Loki。

“嘘…”反抗军首领压低声音，拽下背着的一杆猎枪，同时将一柄匕首塞进Loki手中。

中校抿紧唇，紧贴在他身侧，匕首横握胸前。

没有人知道层层的灌木之后会有什么，也许是鹿、也许是狼，也有可能只有变异者。他们呼出的空气在夜晚的冷风中结出白雾。

刹那间，就在白雾还没有散尽的时候，两道黑影忽然从半空中扑杀下来。

是变异者。

Loki就地一滚躲开攻击，Thor的枪瞬间上膛，子弹精准的贯穿一只变异者的头颅。但是枪声与硝烟的气味吸引来更多的怪物。Loki抬起头，就看见本来追着他的那只转头扑向Thor。

“小心！”

Thor显然也意识到枪械的累赘，他倒转枪身以枪柄狠狠砸上怪物的大脑，那是它们唯一的弱点。

“啊嘶——”

可不等松懈，他就听到一声痛呼。

Thor顿时回过头，月光下，他看见一只刚刚藏在树丛后的怪物用利爪抓进Loki的右腿。

金发男人目呲欲裂。Loki的反应很快，抬腿重重踹上怪物头颅，手中匕首狠命一挥削断变异者的三根脚爪。怪物吃痛后退，Thor没有再给它任何机会，一枪爆开它的头颅。

“你……”

“我没事。”Loki咬牙爬起来，“裤子厚，而且就算破皮，你的血也让我……”

Thor点头，他知道只要和自己呆在一起，Loki就不会感染。

他搀起他继续向前跑，他留心到Loki的腿并非不他说的那样“没事”，但现在这种状况，坚持是唯一的选择。

又跑出一段，一条湍急的小溪横在他们眼前。不宽，落差很高，需要踩着湿滑的石头才能通过。

Thor刚想先下，Loki一摸胸口，脸色煞白。

“怎么了。”

“我的挂坠。”

他当然不可能在乎身外之物，Thor看着Loki的神色，明白必然是什么极为重要的，几乎可以生命等值的东西。

“一定是掉在刚才被袭击的地方。”中校急着要转身。

“你别动，我去。”Thor斩钉截铁。

“……”

“在这等我，你数到60，我一定回来。”

“Thor！”Loki扯住他。他甘愿自己去找挂坠，不代表他愿意让Thor冒险。

“我知道那很重要。听着，如果我没赶上，数到60，你就往前跑。”Thor将手枪塞进他手里，银色的月光下，他的眼睛深邃，他本想说自己一定会追上，却不敢再做出这种保证。

不等Loki再多说什么，男人返身冲向他们来时的道路。

Loki握紧手中的枪，心里翻倒着无数种滋味。混合着后悔、自责，却又有还有说不出的希冀。他不该让Thor去的，太自私，可他又几近盲目的相信着，那个金头发的家伙能够做到任何事，他总是能。

他闪身到树后，将身体尽量缩小，抓着枪的指尖用力到泛白。

他微微闭上眼睛，最后轻声数起来。

“15…20，21…”

“36，37……”

“56，”他顿了顿，越数越慢，“57，58。”

他停下来，没有再数，也没有动。

他一个人静静地站在树林里，溪水冲撞石块的声音掩住沉重的心跳，林里的风声带起皮肤上的粟粒，孤零零的瘦削身影几乎和森林融为一体。

他固执地没有离开，任由黑暗侵蚀自己，直到又过了几分钟，听到熟悉的粗重喘息声。

是Thor。

Thor显然没想到他还在，他一路冲回来，Loki能从男人脸上看到惊讶，以及一些说不出来的东西。

“找到了，我们快走。”男人顿了顿，松开手掌给他看手心里的挂坠。

Loki的心脏凶狠地弹跳了一下，不仅仅因为挂坠。

他们前后跨过溪流，相互搀扶着抵达对岸时，不约而同地感受到对方手心里的汗水。他们什么也没有说，却都能的感觉到，彼此的关系或许远没有想象的那样生疏。

“你的脸是在泥里滚过么？”前进时借着月色，Loki看到Thor脸上脏兮兮的两块。

“草汁，”金发男人听出他的担心，边跑边说，“刚刚捡挂坠又遇到变异者，没有硬拼，躲了一会等它们过去。感谢大火和枪声，它们都往山上爬过去了。”

Loki不禁回头看向身后。

“刚刚怎么不走？”Thor没忍住问。

跑出一段后，医生才开口答：“……没到60。”

他们花费了约两个小时穿过这一大片的树林，树林面积很大，方便隐匿行踪，且外围可以通向东、南、北三个方向，所以只要闯出树林，就暂时安全了。

下山后，他们很幸运的没有遇到追兵，只有刚离开大学附近是看见有几波变异者朝山上爬去。明显是持续的爆炸与火焰吸引它们，Loki无从推断是谁放的火，他潜意识希望是Samantha或Pob，而不是铁臂的特种兵。

是的，他知道看到那个人，那个最开始趴在耐普顿的城墙上一枪击穿他侧腹的男人，也是他杀了Rumlow。

他们决定往东边走，像Thor之前所承诺的，他会送Loki前往首都。

“我们要找一辆排量小的车，15L的汽油可以支持到200-300公里。”Loki抽回心神，计算着。

“排量1.2。”Thor接口。

他们配合默契，六年的时光好像并没有让彼此生疏。找到一辆状态还算不错的汽车后，Loki将汽油灌入，Thor拽出火线点着火。

金发男人边忙边说：“一会我来开车，你去后面，你的伤需要休息。如果有敌人……”

“Thor，我会用枪。”

Loki接过他手里的自动步枪。

车沿着公路向前开，距离黎明还有几个小时，天更加黑沉。

等坐到后车座上，中校才意识到自己有多么疲惫。他检查自己腹部的伤口，万幸没有扯开，不过血迹依旧沁红绷带，他又卷起裤管，小腿上有三道深长的抓痕。

“你没事吧？”Thor看着后视镜。

“没事。”Loki抬起眼，“我是医生。”

Thor偏开视线，手指敲敲方向盘。

这辆被弃置数年的车沉载着阔别六年的人，在荒凉的路上前进。

他们两个交谈不多，Thor尽量保持车行平稳，而Loki动作利落的在后车座上完成所有的清创与缝合，不过他倒是想起来一件事。

用混合Thor一点点血液的酒精擦着小腿上伤口时，Loki问道：“你的同僚，复仇者联盟里有人知道你是这种免疫者么？”

“核心几个人知道，怎么了？”

“他们没有试着让你救过人？”

“……没有。”Thor顿了顿，“在我发现自己的能力后，核心成员没有被感染的，商议以后他们都认为这件事不适合透露出去。”

免疫者是个很敏感的身份，早年间，在Loki向联邦坦白时这个身份还只是能够换来家人更好生活条件的敲门砖，但是在全球第二次冲击前后，人们发现有少部分的免疫者是拥有救治能力的，这导致曾经发生过一起“分食免疫者”的恶性事件。

那之后，总有这样的暴徒跃跃欲试。Thor的能力如果泄露，攻击他的人恐怕就不止是联邦了。

“放心，我会护送你去首都的。”

“我不是……”Loki咬住唇，他不是在意这件事。

他们忽然谁都没有再说话，因为如果能逃离刚才的危机，再开过300公里的路，就已经逼近阿斯加德边缘。顺利抵达首都后，未来将不再掌握在他们任何一个人的手中。

他们有很大几率会被关押、会死，就算成功，完成那个共同希冀的目标，也会被分开。

总之，他们不会有更多更好的结局。

天光再次亮起来时，两人抵达地图上一个叫布恩的地方。

此处位于墨丘利隔离区的西边，距离首都阿斯加德只有不到150公里的距离。小镇子原先很富饶，盛产一类原矿宝石，路边破败生锈的广告牌上还有矿洞旅游、亲手开采、为家人制作纪念首饰等等旅游项目。不过如今，这里早已是荒凉的野外。

在小汽车的油量彻底耗尽前，Thor将车开进灌木丛中，叫醒后座的Loki。Loki发起低烧，苍白的脸上有不健康的晕红。

“你没事吧？”Thor扶起他。

黑发医生摇摇头：“失血疲劳的正常反应。”他冷静的就像那不是自己的身体。

Thor略略皱眉。

“别太照顾我。”Loki拿起箱子与背包，和他一同穿出灌木丛。鉴于他们几乎不会存在的未来，从一开始，最好就不要留下太温暖的回忆。

到这个纬度，天气又酷热起来。整个联邦处于极冷与极热的两端，空气沉闷且压着水气，像无法逃避的大型焖锅。

他们踏进荒废的小镇。

这里没什么变异者，一来距离首都很近，大部分周边都经过清理，二来如同Rumlow说的那样，面对全球第二次冲击引发的极端天气，“人人”平等。沿途他们看到死亡腐败的兔子，苍蝇正分解它的尸体。

“附近还有野生动物，我们可以在这里休整几天。”

“如果没被他们没找到的话。”

“嗨，乐观点。”Thor说道。

他们很快寻觅到一处看起来足够坚固，有撤退路线的房屋。房子的前主人在每扇窗户上都钉了木条，死死封住，地下车库位于一处下坡，可以直接通到另一侧的小路上。

“就这个了。”金发男人用捡到的铁条当撬棍，撬开屋门。

Loki拿着枪在他身后警戒。

弄开屋门时，一股长久没人的霉味腔进鼻腔，黢黑的屋子里能看见斑驳的霉点长在墙上。但比起别的地方，这里已经足够好。

他们没有放下背包，默契地检查上下所有房间，直到确定干净安全。

“你知道么？我们配合的挺好。”Thor摸摸鼻子。

黑发中校不觉瞥他一眼：“我以为十一年前躲过丧尸潮的时候你就知道了。”

“啊哈。”

“去休息吧。”Loki望着他眼下的青黑，“我没事，你倒是从昨天到现在都没合眼。”

这话让Thor怔了怔。

他已经很久很久没有受到过这样的关照了，好几年。他是领头人，是反抗军的首领，所有人都服从他、期待他、仰仗他。甚至连最亲密的朋友，在战时，他往往也要先站在领袖的角度上。只有在Loki这里……

“啊……好。”

“别把床睡塌了。”Loki面无表情地补上一句。

Thor转身时不知道为什么忽然傻笑出来。

楼上只剩下一间屋子还能住人，应该是原主人的主卧，门口还设有简易的机关。Thor很轻易地破解机关，顺手又看了看左右两边的房间。

左边是个女孩的卧室，里面有张小小的儿童床和掉落在地上的洋娃娃，右边则是男孩的房间，房间没有特别的，只是墙面靠近天花板的地方有一大块深色的血迹，喷溅式的血迹与弹孔都沁入墙里。

Thor心里一紧，隐约猜到发生什么，默默将门合拢了。

“我在中间的主屋。”他冲楼下喊。

“知道了。”Loki答。

黑暗的屋子里，这样的一应一答格外清晰。简单普通的对话，让时间仿佛穿越回六年前，或者更早，早到他们还在一起的时候。

Thor深吸一口气，斩断自己的思绪。

早就回不去了，无论他还是他。时间与感情在这个世界上都是极度奢侈的东西。

由于过于疲惫，Thor很快就睡着了，睡前还在心中盘算着许多事。他不敢想太远，他们没有太远，他就只计划最近的几天——那辆小汽车有没有藏好，希望Loki尽快退烧，医疗包里好像没有足够的消炎药，去首都该走哪条路，他需要找汽油，再弄点猎物让两个人填饱肚子。

他们两个人……

想着想着，Thor逐渐迷迷糊糊地沉入梦乡。

Loki将两人背包里的东西做了精简与整理，也上楼来。老旧的楼梯在上行时会发出轻轻的响动，他不自觉放轻脚步，直到站到主卧门口。

他看向侧卧在双人大床上的男人。

由于所有门窗都被木条封死，整个房子陷入一种古怪的宁静。只有微弱的阳光透过木条的缝隙漏进来，熹微光线投射在空气上，能够看见灰尘打着旋儿飞舞。

除去空气，他们之间终于没有别的阻碍了，没有分歧，更没有那些无畏的坚持。

Loki慢慢走进屋中。

他们必须有一个人保持清醒，他拿着枪，在角落里的单人沙发上坐下。那里既可以看到门，也能看见窗户，很方便警戒。

他静静地坐在角落里，静静地看他。

他想起两年前在联邦首都的大宅里，自己还没有脱下一身黑色的西装。窗外的天很蓝，树也很绿，连露水都是剔透的，炫目的不懂得人的心。家中只剩下他一个人了，他看着屋外被风吹过树叶，却听不到风声，感觉不到寒冷。许多感觉都被剥离了，他想是被囚禁在精致奢华的玻璃坟墓中。

他想喊Thor的名字，但Thor听不到。

金发男人在床上翻了个身。Loki微微回过神来，他发现Thor的睡姿变了。曾经两人在隔离区的时候，男人总是睡得“无比精彩”，趴睡、仰着、四肢敞开。现在，他则始终侧着身体，一只手放在枕头下面，Loki猜那下面有把麦林左轮。

他忽然有一种说不出的沧桑与寂寞，沧桑拧着心脏发疼，而寂寞无时不刻在吞噬他的灵魂。

太阳照不进这个屋子里，又热又闷的环境里，连空气都凝固住。他就像是一个要被活埋的人，生活就要在他的脸上盖上最后一撬土。

他忽然希望时间也凝固，就一会儿。

Loki站起身，慢腾腾地挪到床的另一边，他的动作很轻，生怕惊扰到什么，他侧过身体，小心翼翼地躺下去，用背脊贴住Thor宽厚的肩背。

隔着衣服，他感受到他温暖真实的呼吸与心跳。

**这个距离** **，** **刚刚好。**

Loki醒过来时，身上披着一件Thor的外套，身边没有人。他心中一慌，猛地坐起身，却看见Thor从走廊绕进来。

“怎么了？”他松下口气，声音有着刚睡醒时的嘶哑，缓了缓又觉得不好意思，说好他来看守的，“抱歉。”

“要下雨了。”Thor完全没介意。

“下雨？”

金发男人点点头，坐回床边，他一条腿支着地，一条腿盘着：“情况不太妙，外面起大风了，刚刚有几粒雨点落下来，但从气压与风速判断，应该会有风暴经过这里。”

“我们暂时走不了了。”Loki明白他的意思。

“好消息是这种天气追兵也跟不过来，不过我们得等天气好了再出发，否则没有装甲卡车……”

“我明白。”Loki止住他。

他想说他不急，一点也不，可是这样好像很奇怪。

“呃……你烧退了没？”反抗军首说着想去试他的额头，手抬到一半又犹豫了。

Loki正想说什么，外面忽然劈下一道惊雷。

天早就黑了，“噼啪”闪电撕开厚厚的云层，惊到屋内的两人，将外面照得雪亮。

他们不约而同的攀住窗户的木条向外看，能够看见瓢泼大雨陡然从云幕中倾泻。很快，狂风裹挟暴雨，拍在路面、玻璃上。

雨势丝毫没有短时间减小的可能。过大的风刮得树木飘摇倾泻，如果再大一点，会让人毫不怀疑能把树皮刮掉，把不够粗的树木连根拔起。

而再晚一点，雨密集如幕布，甚至在地上砸出烟雾。

他们完全被困住了。

“我去看看能不能点灯。”

屋外风雨太盛，狂风卷着惊雷，让屋内更黑，逼得人心中惶惶。

Loki点头，他知道Thor在电工与木工方面很在行，都是当兵时学的手艺。

他时常觉得Thor不像个富家公子，金发的男人出身很好，Odin家族足够显赫，他本人倒没什么架子，甚至傻傻的让Loki总担心他被骗。而他想到Thor，难免想到曾经那些人，那些曾经在他们身边经过又匆匆离去的人，每一个鲜活的生命。

Thor没能找到燃油，打不开发电机，家里也没剩下蜡烛。

“我们早点睡吧。”男人不得不建议。

“好。”

Loki不喜欢下雨的夜晚，生活像逃不出去的牢笼，黑暗与潮湿则会将仅存的微小栖息地继续吞没，还会让他想起很多事，那些在繁忙时、奔逃时用力掩盖下去的心事。

比如在新卡尔加里大学的营地餐厅，一起踢球的感染者与健康人，边下楼边和Thor热情打招呼的那个年轻人，带着鸭舌帽，激动的和Thor握手，仿佛见到偶像，叼着草根念着他名字的Samantha，在旁边笑着的Katty……

他们都还在么？还活着么？

清晨的雨将Thor拍醒，多年来的警觉让他不到五点就醒了。又或者说，之所以清醒，是他听到Loki齿关发出的咯咯声响。

“Loki？Loki？”Thor晃晃身边蜷缩成一团的医生。

Loki猛地睁开眼睛，翠绿色的眼睛没有焦距，深处锁着黑暗。直到好几秒后他才怔楞愣地反应过来。

他飞快地用手抹了下眼尾。

Thor当然看见他眼尾的水渍。

“天亮了。”反抗军首领想了想，轻声道。

几分钟后，Thor站在楼下发出一声低吼。

"Holy shit! "

原来他发现一楼外面的树被吹断了，一点点树皮可怜兮兮地连着，树干大部分都倒伏在地，而小镇低洼处已经积上水。

他可不想未来的逃亡是开冲锋艇杀出去。这样想着，他决定去地下室看看，希望那里不要被淹，他从背包中翻出手电。

“要不要和我一起去？”他问Loki。

他知道他曾经的伴侣是个心思极细的人，他不知道怎样安慰他，不确定Loki是否还愿意对他说些心事（事实上Loki原先就很少说，那时的Thor也不太听得懂），但他想试试。

他们只剩下彼此了。

Loki没有拒绝，跟在Thor身后，一起沿着木阶梯去地下室。

万幸地下室没有积水，只是门口与窗下都有雨水拍进来，地上湿了一大摊。

“我把这里封上，这雨短时间内不会停。”Thor说。

Loki没接话，手电光却很适时的照在金发男人需要的地方。

雨还在哗啦啦地下，幸好比起昨天的癫狂，今天趋于稳定。锤子规律砸撞钉子的声音让他的心脏略略安定下来。

“呃……不知道他们怎么样。”Thor忽然道。

他隐约觉得Loki是在意这个，谈论共同认识的人应该是个很好的开始，他心想。

Loki没有回应。

Thor忍不住回过头去。

中校站在他身后，光照不到他的位置，也看不清他的表情。

“Loki？”

“不知道，也许都死了。”Loki忽然答。

这绝不是个好答案，冰冷冷的不带一点人情味，甚至只是精准又刻薄地的描述出最有可能得到的演算结果。

“Loki。”Thor皱起眉，停下手中的动作转过身。

“你希望我说什么？他们还活着，用炸弹炸飞那群联邦军，英勇的杀死所有变异者，然后开着车唱着歌一路驶向X-zone？”

“……”

中校说完往后站了一步，退缩防备着，喉结翻滚。他习惯用伤人伤己的方法自保，又或者，他干脆希望Thor做点什么，最好伤害他，以作为惩罚。

“我以为你会说个冷笑话。”他干涩地挑衅。

原先他们吵架时，Thor或者怒吼，或者会生硬的憋出个笑话转移话题。

反抗军首领顿住，他想说他早就过了那样幼稚的年龄，更听得出Loki冷静之下强行压抑的难过。可是话到嘴边，他说。

“你想听么？我可以现给你编。”

Loki粗重地喘着气。

Thor有些急，他真的不擅长这个，他不知道要怎么安抚对方几近崩溃的情绪。他的手指下意识地捏着裤缝，那是军人的习惯，指尖忽然触到一个硬物。

“吊坠。”

“……什么？”

“你的吊坠，一直忘记还给你。”他拿出那个在树林中Loki豁出性命也想拾回的吊坠，里面一定是很重要人的相片。

“我们很快就会到首都了，你可以联系你的男朋友。”Thor压下喉管中满满的涩意，继续拙劣的安慰，“你很快就能见到他了。如果他是公职人员的话，你可以让他帮你说说话。”

Loki笑了出来，眼里满满都是绝望。

“他叫Orval，”中校嘶哑的声音在黑暗中响起，“是个小童子军。九岁，金头发，蓝眼睛，但是别误会，和你一点也不像。”

“他是我的儿子。”

『Loki是在一次援助任务时遇见Orval的。

小小的男孩只有五岁，出生的时候刚好赶上大浩劫，生日就在浩劫的一个月前，他没有见过美好的世界。

他的母亲是意大利人，远渡重洋嫁给北美的军人丈夫，她的丈夫在执行北非陨石任务时牺牲了。

浩劫开始后，她带着儿子颠沛流离。

很不幸，Orval的母亲是个一级感染者，她耗尽全部的努力也只能在卫星区将他养到四岁，她的身体状况不足以支撑更久了。

而那个时候，Thor刚刚离开不久。

Loki不知道自己是出于什么心理领养的这个孩子，也许是那头金色的头发，也许是他不愿意承认的挫败感，又也许只是不想一个人呆在空荡荡的大屋子里——免疫者的待遇好的出奇，他住在阿斯加德曾经的政要富人区中，距离以前的Odin家老宅很近，他本以为Thor会喜欢。

Orval倒是很高兴，他还没见过这么大的房间，小孩子推开门就冲进屋，惊喜地爆出一连串的意大利语。

他们共同度过了一段很美好的时光。

Loki继续履行他身为免疫者的职责，于此同时他也慢慢将工作重心移到更踏实的研究工作上。工作很繁忙，但是婉拒一定程度的巡回演讲后，他能抽出更多空陪伴Orval。Orval不是特别介意他出差，因为他总会带回各个免疫区的特产。

“Papa，这个很好吃。”小孩子的高兴来得那样简单。

小孩子也会很敏感。

他知道Loki不开心，他的Papa总是不太开心的样子。

7岁的那一年，他不知从哪里翻出一张Loki和Thor的合影来，Loki进门的时候，发现Thor的蠢脸上被马克笔画了个大叉。

他金头发的小儿子举着木剑插着腰，说：“Papa，别理那个坏蛋，我来当你的男朋友！”

Loki会开车带他去公园、去海边，拿着再也不用节约的兑换券去阿斯加德唯一剩下的商场买东西。他给Orval买各种玩具，不给他买书。

“我为什么不能看书？”Orval问他。

“你想学什么，我教你。”

联邦的书早已变质，为安定民心，所有的书都由“宣传部”统一编撰发行，从少儿读物到成人小说。过量印刷的劣质薄册子麻痹人民的神经，他不想让Orval看到那些。

他从来都不是不知道联邦的黑暗，但或许就像Thor说的那样，他是个命运的投机者。他只有一个人、一份力量，所以他会尽最大的可能让他在意的人过的好一点。

他教Orval写字，送他去军校。

世道变了，所有的孩子除了必要的知识，最先增加的是体能与战斗技巧。Orval极具战斗天赋，Loki时常想他真正的父亲不愧是军人。不知道他的生父和Thor认不认识，有没有可能是战友。

他很快阻止那些想法，把Thor Odinson从记忆里剥离出去。

他本来以为，平静的生活会一直继续下去。

直到全球第二次冲击来临。

横贯太阳系的数枚行星，影响了太阳黑子与遗落在地球上的陨石碎片，磁场与辐射的相互作用，生态骤然恶化。瞬间进化的病毒与忽然极端的天气让许多老人和孩子倒下去。

他的Orval没能幸免。

Loki还能想起那段日子有多么黑暗。

反抗军与联邦对战的如火如荼，他每天都可以在报纸上看到双方有多少伤亡。特别版面的右边是反抗军，左边联邦军的阵亡名单。

起初，他会神经质地一行行找，后来有一天，他忽然停下了，午后的阳光刺进窗户，他想起来，Thor是反抗军的首领，如果他死了，**名字一定会被加黑、放大****地****印在头版头条上。**

护士在这时通知他，Orval的病情又恶化了。

Loki匆匆赶往医院，从研究所到医院需要穿过中心广场，那段时间他几乎住在实验室。如果这个世界上还有谁能够战胜陨石病毒，只有可能是他。他要救Orval。

他低着头顶着风前进。路过中心广场的时候，熟悉的腐臭味钻入鼻腔——联邦米尔嘉德会把反抗军的俘虏拉到阿斯加德中心广场上公开处刑，处刑后的尸体就地挂起，头颅插在尖刺上，身体荡在下方，任由腐烂。

他从不敢去看任何一具尸体。

而Orval躺在床上，孩子小小的脸孔十分苍白。

“Papa。”他对他伸出手。

Loki急忙握住，那只手是那么小，他可以包住他、保护他。

“我一定会发明出疫苗的。”他哑着嗓子说。

Orval总是冲他笑。

小孩子有时候比大人清楚，时间一天天的过去，他一天比一天衰弱下去。直到有一天，他拉住Loki。

“Papa，今天别去研究室了。”

“我快成功了，我的血没用，但是Agatha的血可以和你配型，我已经找上级申请……”

“Papa，今天陪陪我吧。”金头发蓝眼睛的孩子冲他笑。

Loki的眼泪止不住的滚落下来，他飞快地回头抹掉，他怎么能在孩子面前哭。

“你不要难过，这几年在我脑中的全是幸福的回忆。”

Orval一直是个嘴很甜的小孩，哪怕呼吸机都无法阻止这一点。

“我……”

“我最喜欢Loki了。”

Loki捏紧拳头，指尖深深掐进肉里，他不从不觉得自己有什么值得被喜欢的。

“Papa值得被所有人喜欢。”

那天晚上，天气很晴朗。没有重工业的隔离区，随时随地都可以看见天上的星星。

Loki死死攥着Orval的手。

他在一小时前接到电话，申请不被批准，Agatha珍贵的血液不会用来救不知名的领养小鬼。他痛苦的全身发抖。

"Papa… "Orval用手抹他的脸，他已经很虚弱了，但他向来是个坚强的孩子。

“我得先走了。”他小大人似的说。“不能再陪你了。”

“Loki别哭，不要像个小孩子。”

"Papa, ciao. "

**他用意大利语笑着****和他****说再见。**』

“我答应过Orval，我一定会发明出解药。”黑头发的医生弓起背脊，他捂住脸颊，崩溃地低吼从掌心中泄露。

Thor扶住他：“我会送你去首都，我们一定会抵达首都。对不起，是Kavin所在的隔离区太危险，如果我当时没有绑架你，也许你已经成功……”

“是我打的电话。”

Thor愣了下。

“是我打的电话！！”Loki抬起头，又说了一次。泪水爬满他的脸颊，他惨烈地笑着，苍白的如同走投无路的困兽，“在大豆加工厂我试图联系过我在首都研究所的同事，我以为他绝对不会出卖我，我需要一个研究所，只有有了专业设备我们才能……”

他只觉得针尖滚过心脏。

“我从没想出卖你，更没想牵连营地里的人，是我太愚蠢，我怎么还能……”

“我知道。”Thor猛地摁住他的肩，“我知道你打了电话。”

Loki怔愕地望向他。

“你没有更好的选择，我听说过Dr. Banner，他不会出卖你。别瞎想，不可能是你的朋友，因为无论如何都不会那么快。”

黑头发的中校攒着眉，他想要说其实他早就不再信任联邦，在Orval死后就不再。他之所以留下，是因为他没有其他更好的地方可以去。

可不等他说出口，屋外忽然传来数量越野车闯进积水中的引擎声。

闯入视线的是一伙三十多人的队伍。

那群人坐在三辆改装的浑似坦克般的卡车上，有人把着栏杆，有人蹲在后方的车厢上。他们都大多穿着牛仔裤，别着枪套，或穿着战术背心，有几个年轻些的会将挡风围巾充作头巾。无一例外，他们都十分凶悍。

是“复仇者”。

“复仇者”为什么会在这里？Thor的脸色变得难堪。

大雨浇在那群人的身上，没让他们退缩，反而让人更加躁进。三辆车驶向这片居民区的中心空地。透过门上木条的缝隙，Thor和Loki可以看的清楚。

瓢泼大雨中，一个男人踹开车门。

大雨立刻将他浇湿，他却毫不在意，黝黑的脸上有种嗜血的肃杀与疯狂。那正是Carter Sexpin，架空Thor的男人，如今反抗军真正的首脑人物。

雨水沿着他的短发、脸孔滑进领口，衬在黝黑的皮肤上，连雨水都显得干净透明。

他举起枪，朝天空开出数枪。

“砰、砰、砰——！”

“Thor Odinson，我知道你在这里，滚出来！”

接连枪响穿透清晨的雨幕，猛地灌入人的耳膜。

Thor的神色绷紧。

Carter从来没有耐心，他只等了不到一分钟。

“不出来么？不来看看我把谁给你带来了？”

Thor的呼吸抽紧，因为反抗军当真从其中一辆卡车上拽下来一个人来，雨水将那个男人浇得透湿，衣服贴在胸膛上，能看出他的矫健的身材与那头亚金色的头发。

“Fandral？”Loki惊讶，他知道那是Thor最好的朋友。

“啊——是Fandral。”Carter扯起Fandral，用枪口粗鲁地拨开他前额的湿发，露出脸孔。“帮着你逃出去的好朋友，我得好好感谢他。”

Thor的手瞬间摁上扳机，Loki压住他的手臂。

“别冲动。”

“这个蠢货不放心，给你的卫星电话上安了GPS，的确给我们帮了大忙。”Carter残忍地勾起唇角，“跟我们回去，我就不杀他。”

“你不会真觉得Thor还在这里吧？”一直被人压着的Fandral忽然开口道。

Carter阴鸷地瞪向他。

“他早就走了，附近没有基站，GPS会有延迟。你们一路追过来，追到过人么？”

这句实事求是的话被当成挑衅，Carter直接提膝命中他的腹部。

Fandral闷哼一声，跪软下来，膝盖砸进雨水里。

“他不会在这里的！”他忍着疼低吼道，“就算在也不会出来自投罗网！”

“你觉得他跑了，我觉得可不一定。雨水会拖慢他的脚步，更何况Thor Odinson是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，从来不懂审时度势，更就不会丢下朋友。”

Fandral悲悯地看他：“你管不会丢下朋友的人叫蠢货？”

“那他身边还剩下谁么？彻头彻尾的失败者，逃窜的老鼠，他在乎的人全都死了。”

Thor的身体因为这句话僵住。

而Carter终于失去耐心，他手中的枪口抵住Fandral的肩膀。

“砰——！”

那一枪不只打在Fandral身上，也打在Thor与Loki的心上。

Thor的鼻翼剧烈翕动着。

Loki拼命地思考，可无论他怎么想，他们也无法在大雨的状态下，紧靠三把枪、两个人，就打赢33个训练有素的反抗军。

“我们走。”

“Thor？”

“不要浪费他给我们争取的时间，没找到我，他们反而不会杀他。”男人的声音低沉沙哑。

“Thor，我不会杀你。”Carter大声吼，“这么大的地方，别逼我挨间屋子搜。民众只认你那张蠢脸，所以我可以让你和从前一样，继续当名义上的领袖。你活着，Fandral也能活着。”

“你不过是想把他当血袋。”Fandral嗤笑着。

Carter赤红的双目霍地瞪向他。

被压跪在地上的Fandral脸上浮现出冷笑。

“我猜对了？你感染了。”

Thor与Loki将这段对话听得清楚，Thor没有停下收拾行囊的速度。Loki望他一眼，不禁想起前不久前自己在车上时和他的对话，关于他的同僚是否会利用他免疫者身份的对话。

“他才不是血袋，他是英雄，他可以做到更多事。”Fandral吼到。

Thor克制住握枪右手的颤抖。他不能冲出去，如果他只有一个人，咬着牙也要和Carter拼到底，但是贸然的攻击不仅救不下Fandral，他和Loki也都会死在这。或者更糟糕，一旦疫苗落入Carter手中，那将会是全人类的灾难。

恍惚间，他忽然想起自己曾经责怪Loki把人放在价值的天平上，他没有想到自己有一天也会做这样的抉择。

“砰”，又是一枪打中Fandral的小腿，坚强如同Fandral也忍不住发出悲鸣。

“看来他的确不在这里。”Carter最终恨道。

他原还想再深究，雨却下得更大了。这让他不耐烦地将将受伤的亚金发男人从泥水里扯起来，他不会放弃的，就算Thor逃进米尔嘉德的首都，他也要把他们揪出来！

"Boss! "

而就在Carter打算将Fandral重新押上车，屋内的Thor与Loki稍稍松下半口气时，一个声音闯进来。

“东面有汽车驶进来的痕迹，胎痕没有完全被暴雨冲掉，他应该就在这附近。”

那是个追踪老手，神情笃定狠毒。

Carter面颊上的肌肉抽搐着。

他猛一把重新钳制住Fandral，手枪的枪口顶住他的太阳穴——

“怎么了懦夫，连你最后一个朋友也不要了么？我看到你的车了，你还在这里。现在出来，我放Fandral一条生路。否则我就先杀了他，再一间屋子一间屋子的找，直到找到为止。Thor Odinson，我不介意剁了你的双腿把你做成人肉罐头。”

Thor再也无法忍耐，他只想冲出去，和Carter你死我活。

Loki死死拽住他。

“快走！”他们听到Fandral模糊的吼声。

Carter紧紧地扯住他。篡权者知道Thor就在附近某个地方看着，而这就是他给他的惩罚。

“看来你对Thor Odinson也没有那么重要，你还有最后一个说遗言的机会，Fandral！”

雨下得更大了，原本吵闹的广场却从来没有过这么安静过，安静到仿佛只能听到时间流逝的声音。

不知过了多久，Fandral开口了。

“加入反抗军之前，我是个公务员。我有足够一个人生活的兑换券、稳定的工作，我什么都不缺。之所以加入复仇者，是我那个傻瓜朋友在那里。政府也好，反抗军也好，我都不在乎。这个世界就他妈的是这个样子，谁坐在权力的巅峰，又能怎么样？”

被雨水打湿的头发盖住颧骨上的伤，鲜血顺着肩头的弹孔流出，染红蓝色的牛仔服，下装裤腿沾着泥污，他糟透了，一点也不符合平时潇洒整洁的形象。

他不知道Thor是不是真的在这里，但是他由衷的希望，他不在。

因为即便是他这样的普通人，也有珍视的、可以为之付出生命的东西。

雨水拍在脸上，和泪混在一起，他笑着说。

“我其实一点也不在乎，不在乎革命能不能胜利，我只希望 **我的朋友，每一个，都能好好的活着——** ”

砰！

世界遽然安静下来。

“真他妈的啰嗦。”Carter啐了口。

Fandral只觉得眼前的景象晃动了下，他看到房子、屋顶、最后是天空。天依旧黑沉沉的，雨滴拍在脸上，他的视线模糊了，而他看见不远处那棵不知沉睡了多久的树上，居然有一枝新生出的绿芽。

鲜血染红泥土，又汇入雨水中。

"No!! "悲鸣从Thor的咽喉中滚出。

Loki扶住他，他已经顾不得自己之前的绝望，甚至还要奋力将Thor从悲伤中拉出来。

“我们走，再不走就来不及了！”

Fandral没能引出Thor，接下来Carter必然会不甘心地搜查这里。也许趁着大雨，他们还有可能逃出去，又或者他们可以藏在角落里，给Fandral报仇。

却在这时，“哒哒哒哒”的枪声骤然撕裂雨幕。

机枪喷吐出火舌的疯狂扫射向站在中心空地上的反抗军们，子弹顷刻间带走数个生命，尸体扑倒入泥水，其他人怔楞一秒，立刻躲入车后试图反击。

反抗军们将座驾当做掩体，但是他们完全低估了敌方的火力。

一个有着一只金属手臂的男人从不远处的小山坡山站起来。他一挥手，约有100余人的突击队开始向山下突进。重火力压制之下，打得反抗军抬不起头来。

原本从想从正门方向逃出去的Thor猛地刹住脚步。

他伸手拦住Loki。

中校心里晃过极端不好的预感。

下一秒，Thor说：“来不及了，我们被包围了。”

“……”

“不止你被追踪，这次他们是咬着Carter跟来的。”

Thor忽然回过身，牢牢抓住他的肩膀，他脸上有一种Loki从未见过的表情，决绝而又认真。

“听好了Loki，待会儿你一定要说，是你抓住的我。所有的一切都是你深入敌营的计划。”

“你胡说什么！”

枪声越来越密，包围圈越来越小，联邦军正在逐户排查，也许不需三分钟，100人的精英队伍就会踹开他们所在的屋门。

Thor笑了一下，神情却是完完全全的悲伤。

“这种时候该怎么说你总是比我想得周到，我看得出来，政府根本不在乎你的性命，不然最开始在火车上，你也不会带着伤。别给他们伤害你的机会。”

他深吸一口气。

“对不起，现在说这个也许太晚了，但我一直亏欠一句对不起，扣动扳机的人不是你，是联邦军队。但逃出隔离区的人是我，发动暴力反抗的人是我，我只是不愿意承认失败，我真是个愚蠢又糟糕透顶的家伙。”

"Thor Odinson. "Loki目呲欲裂。

“我想见你，想得发疯，只是假装不。所以我毫无计划的绑架了你，因为我不想和你说再见，我……”他的嘴唇哆嗦着，咽下那句话，“Loki，你可以做到更多事，去完成和Orval的约定，你要活下来。”

Loki的全身都在抖。

他看着Thor，用那双绿眼睛看着他，他还有很多很多话，还没来的及说和他说。

"Don't… "中校急切地伸出手。

Thor却一把将麦林左轮塞进他的手心掌心。

屋门在此时猛地被踹开。

一发射来的麻醉针击中反抗军首领的后颈，他甚至来不及再多说一句，就扑倒下去。Loki本能地接住他，这是他们相逢之后最近的距离，他手中的枪正好顶住Thor的心脏。

穿着黑色军服的精英战士很快挤满整个小小的客厅，他们身上都滴着沾着血水的雨，滴滴答答地砸在破旧的地板上。

Loki僵硬着身体，直勾勾地盯着门口。

那个棕发的铁臂男人走进来。

James Barnes挥了挥手，就有手下将Thor从Loki身上拖开。

Loki抓着枪的手一直在抖，他咬紧齿关不要发出磕磕的响声。

**他还有很多话没来得及和他说。**

他眼睁睁地，看着他被带走。

过了一会，或许是半个世纪，或许只有几秒，Loki微笑起来，他望向 James Barnes，轻声道。

“你们怎么才来，我等了好久。”

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

淋浴间里，强有力的水柱喷出花洒，在透明挡板上蒸出雾气。热水哗啦啦地浇淋下来，带走人身体上的疲乏与污渍。

Loki抬起头，任由水珠拍在脸上、肩上。热水浸润过黑发，滑过他的肩膀和脊椎凹槽，于后腰两洼短暂停留，再沿着臀与腿淌下去。

落在瓷砖上的水珠带着些许血迹。

他的腰和小腿上都还缠着绷带，这种伤情本不应该沾水，但Loki需要疼痛，疼痛与清洁可以保持冷静。

他没有洗很久，在热水麻痹意志前就拉开淋浴间的门。

他早已习惯艰苦（那曾是他早年间最厌恶鄙夷的），耐普顿市没什么好条件，极北的地方物资匮乏，自从两年前被放逐到那里，连热水与热饭都是奢侈，但Loki没有任何不满——他需要被惩罚，以提醒自己的失去。

走出淋浴间时他有些晕眩，不过很快稳住脚步，水珠滑下瘦削的脚腕滑下形成足迹，一直延出浴室，来到外面的套间。

他站在窗口掀开些窗帘向下看去。

室外气温高达48℃，明晃晃的太阳烤灼着地面。

花坛开不出任何花卉，只有青草顽强地生存，喷泉没有开，本着节约爱民的口号，里面是一滩死水。主体建筑前方的圆形广场上停放着四辆防弹轿车，三辆坦克，东侧不远的停机坪有一架武装直升机，而西门外，三十名轮岗值班的持枪守卫正在尽责地工作。

这还仅仅是目之所及的守卫。Loki轻轻呼出一口气，努力回忆脑中关于安全局的平面图。

他缓缓擦干头发与身体，看向摆在套间沙发上的军装。

这是那个叫做James Barnes的少校拿过来的，Loki的指尖刮擦过军装粗糙厚实的面料，军装总是让他想起Thor。

那年Loki 17岁，尚未决定未来的道路（父亲对于权力的强烈渴望干扰着他），高中毕业前学校组织了国防动员，有军人代表出席，鼓励受过高等教育的人才从军。

黑头发的少年站在人群里，觉得台上穿着白色礼服军装的金发青年直冒傻气。他对那种又假又空的演讲不感兴趣，直到那个金头发的蠢货说——

“My friends，其实我一点都不希望你们来当兵，挑起战争的人已经足够多了。我不畏惧战争，但和平才是终点，我觉得当医生会比较好。”

台下哄堂大笑，少尉很快被领导拽下去，少年的视线却始终停留再他身上。

Loki一直记着那时那个意气风发的青年，以及赤子之心到有些犯傻的发言。

那个蠢货，本可以做到更多的事。

34岁的Loki抽回自己思绪，打开饭盒，慢慢往口中送食物。他一口一口地吃，直到摄入必要的热量才停下来。

他打开医药箱，给腰间与小腿的伤处换药，仔细包扎。

他低着头，一粒一粒仔细地扣衬衫纽扣，长年摆弄实验器材与手术刀的手指修长且稳定。

最终，镜子里的男人军装笔挺，中校肩章端正地停在肩头，除了些许瘦弱，很难再从他身上看到憔悴。

Loki深吸一口气，拉开房门。

门口有两个卫兵把守，走廊上的时钟显示现在是下午14:30。距离他们从布恩回来已经有五个半小时，五个半小时足够发生许多事。

他跟在卫兵身后前进，皮鞋踏在国安局厚实的吸音地毯上，这栋建筑已经有数百年的历史，老式的巴洛克建筑，繁复的装饰、螺旋形的柱身与狭窄的华丽走廊。

它的内部远不似外面那样朴素，仍旧保持着大浩劫之前的华美。在这个华美的建筑里，不知道颁布、执行过多少处死反抗者的密令，奢华的挂画和地毯丝毫不能冲淡隐藏的血腥气。

但Loki知道Thor还活着，暂时。

两个身后背着枪的卫兵一路将他送到三楼最里面的办公室。

办公室的门打开，他看到Galadriel女士，她坐在办公桌后，浅金色的头发与他上次见到时一样柔顺富有光泽，她穿着白色干练的西装，双手交叠着摆在桌上。

“听说你有重要的事情要和我汇报？”

办公室的举架很高，和外面狭小的走廊形成鲜明对比。一进屋，人的视线就会不由自主的落在她身后那副巨大的犹如鲜血泼墨而成的挂画上，鲜红的画面与联邦的铁律，完美融合。

Winter Soldier抱着枪，正面无表情地站在房间一角。

Loki定定神，在Galadriel对面的椅子上坐下。

他表现的足够镇定，有“立功之人”的矜持与惬意，又不失这个年龄的人该有的沉稳与内敛。

“是的，请允许我向您汇报，XI实验性疫苗有了明确的进展。”他斟酌着说。

他一个字都不能说错。

Galadriel是个极聪明又控制欲极强的掌控者，想在她手里保下Thor，他不能耍花招，但全然的坦言无疑也会将自己和Thor送进坟墓。

“哦？”女掌控者微微点头，“是有临床试验结果了？”

“对我来说原本是个事故，不过的确有结果了。”

Loki说着弯下腰，一圈圈地解开小腿上的纱布。

“这是前天凌晨时的伤口，Madam，如您所见，我没有感染变异，也没有患上增生病。”

他露出的伤口上还沾着血痂，肿胀狰狞，三道深长的伤口呈扇状分布，一看就是被利爪抓挠出来的。任何去过野外或者稍有常识的人都能辨别出，绝对是变异者的杰作。

Galadirel静静看着Loki重新裹好绷带，才问道：“让我来猜一猜，如果只是单纯的疫苗开发，即使是你攻克了陨石病毒，也不至于刚刚回到基地五小时就急着来见我，而现在，值得着急的事只有一件。你是想说，这件事与Thor Odinson有关系？”

她用的近乎是称述句。

她当然知道Loki Laufeyson是个伪免疫者（甚至早在Loki本人知道之前）。联邦所有的免疫者都需要接受定期血检，不论血液是否能杀死陨石病毒，真正免疫者体内都含有可以自体复制繁殖的免疫原，只是几乎所有免疫者的免疫原繁殖能力都很低弱，无法达到治愈他人的程度。

Loki Laufeyson体内的免疫原复制能力一直是最低的，并且从六年前开始就在逐年减少，很快就不再具备任何活化与自体复制能力。

她留着他最大的原因，是因为他是Thor Odinson的前男友。

Loki大概也意识到什么，那双绿眼睛微微一缩，不过他很快答到：“是的，很不幸，这件事的确和Thor Odinson有关。事实上我猜想，我之所以是免疫者，也是因为原先和他有过长时间的亲密关系。他离开之后，我发现自己血液中的免疫原含量在逐年下降，直到十个月前，我已经完全失去了免疫能力。”

果然如此，女掌控者示意他继续。

“在从耐普顿市撤离的过程中，我意外被Thor劫持了。”他轻描淡写过那些几乎送命的经历，“我一直很奇怪，Thor Odinson是如何在带着那么多伤的情况下做到从未感染的，所以在被劫持的途中，我偷偷化验过他的血液，他血液中的富含的免疫原是Lady Agatha的一百二十倍左右。我腿上的伤就是在引诱他来首都的过程中被变异者抓伤的，仅仅是用简易合成的血清，体内的陨石病毒就被完全杀死了。”

他望向Galadrie。

“Madam，我有把握，持续的治疗甚至可以逆转增生病。”

办公室内的空气一时安静。

Galadrie的金发在肩头形成优雅的发卷，她用那双灰色的眼睛审视着Loki，缓缓开口。

“所以你不会是想让我放了他，好给你做研究？”

“当然不是。”

Loki没有任何犹豫。

“我只是需要定期提取他的一些血液来研制疫苗，我还有一些数据需要记录，Madam。Thor Odinson危害联邦安全的暴徒，只要他在我们手上，反抗军就会是一盘散沙的状态，这也是我们解决掉这一祸患的好时机。更况且，如果Thor Odinson以加入米尔嘉德政府的形象出现在公众面前，想必那些一直视那些反抗者们为英雄的增生病患者也会醒悟过来，我们决不能放了他。”

这样的言论让Galadrie稍稍感到被取悦。

Loki Laufeyson真是个可怜虫，她想。努力一辈子，只享受过几年免疫者身份的优渥生活，很快就失去了。为一个捡来的孩子和无谓的坚持，与联邦较劲，最后被流放到远离首都的耐普顿市。想要救Thor Odinson，到头来却连真话都不敢说出口。

他自以为聪明，却什么也没有，可怜又失败的投机者。

她不认为他还能在层层把守下翻出什么风浪，于是她问。

“所以你的意思是，你现在就需要他的血？”

“如果您允许，疫苗的合成并不复杂，我可现场演示给您看。”

“好。”她应允了。

他们乘坐电梯一路而下，安全局的高级实验室建在主体建筑的正下方，负6层的地方。女掌控者走在最前面，Loki与她错开半身，Barnes和他的一名手下则奉命跟在他们身后。

Barnes盯着Loki的背影。

他想，如果Laufeyson妄图通过此举刺杀Galadrie，无疑是个极愚蠢的主意。

他在这方面与掌控者的观点一致。

在他看来，Thor Odinson与Loki Laufeyson是两个失败者。

他不喜欢Thor，那是个彻头彻尾的暴徒。Thor Odinson本来是国家的战士，优秀的指挥人才与职业军人。却因为不必要的个人意志退伍当了逃兵，后来又因为私欲组织起反抗者发动暴行，最后失势败北。

而Loki Laufeyson，他在耐普图隔离区的城墙边伏击过他。

他从瞄准镜中看到过中校脸上的惊讶与茫然，以及中枪后雪地里狼狈的翻滚。男人就像一只迷途的鹿，捂着腰侧的伤仓惶逃进黑夜。如果不是发现他的血液，Barnes甚至不屑去追。

他知道他之所以活下去，仅仅是出于求生本能或某种好笑的执念（在这个世界上几乎人人都有），Bucky对此连好奇也没有。

两个失败者的组合，他想，而这个想法一直持续到一路追着他们抵达布恩。

他不明白一个丧失势力的反抗者和一个不怎么有求生意志的医生，是怎样躲过纵贯半个联邦的追捕的。但他却发现，Loki与Thor之所以一路向东，是为了把疫苗带进首都。

连自己都保不住、不想活的人，为什么还会想着去救别人？

他不懂。

Thor Odinson应该深知他自己是通缉要犯，抵达首都就会被捕。Loki Laufeyson更应该清楚，他早就失去了联邦信任与庇护，但他们还是执拗的前进。

他看见过他们逃跑时并肩的身影，留心到踹开门时Thor塞进Loki手里的枪，也注意到当自己押走Thor时，Loki眼底一晃而过的水光。

不知道出于什么理由，Barnes没有汇报这些。

电梯发出“叮”的一声。

Galadriel率先踏出电梯，细长的高跟鞋叩击着大理石地面，发出“嗒嗒、嗒嗒”的声响。随着她的步伐，长长甬道上的感应灯应声亮起，将前方尽头光衬得更亮。

Loki的心跳逐渐攀升。

他们很快穿过这段甬道，走到一处悬空的走廊上。之所以说悬空，是他们在一个举架很高的空间，约有三层楼的高度，挡板与底部均为玻璃的走廊横贯整个空间，可以清晰的看见左右两边均有半圆形的巨大房间，目之所及就有八间。

但整个空间里只有两个房间亮着灯，一间摆着仪器，另一间是……

Loki一眼就看见Thor。

他站在透明的走廊上，看着下方躺着的Thor。三名穿着白大褂的科研人员正在忙碌，而Thor穿着蓝色的手术服，安静地闭着眼睛。

Loki的心跳几乎骤停，直到他看清Thor全身绑着的皮带——没有死人会被绑着皮带。

但不过他转瞬也意识到，即便自己不说，联邦必然也发现Thor的不同寻常，否则他应该在监狱里，而不是麻醉后被绑在仪器上。

Galadrie瞥了他一眼，率先走廊一侧螺旋形的楼梯走下去。她走得十分优雅，如同缓缓踏下王座的女皇，Loki忙低头跟上。走到实验室门口，她凭借虹膜验证进入，中校留心到门两侧的红外感应器，显然错误的正确方式会让人瞬间被切割成数块。

而实验室是隔音的单向玻璃，他们进入后，里面的科研人员才意识到掌控者的到来，纷纷停下手中的工作。

“这就是Thor？”Galadriel问。

她并非等待回答，而是和Thor对抗六年之久，这还是第一次真正意义上“直面”最棘手的对手，对方却像个毫无防备的婴儿那样睡在她面前，让她觉得很是无趣。

“你要给我看什么？”她半回身，矜持地问Loki。

这个“伪免疫者”已经没有用了，等到确定掌握他知道的所有资料，她就会命令Winter Soldier将他处理掉。她一向不喜欢自作聪明的失败者。

鉴于他很快就要死了，她稍稍多了些耐心。

Loki在得到允许后去里面的隔间消毒洗手，水龙头里冰凉的水冲刷到手上，再顺着指缝滑下去，消毒间是全透明的，他可以看见Galadriel。女掌控者有数不尽的武器、卫兵、权势，而他却连一把小刀也没有。

他想起Thor坐上火车，正是来刺杀她的，心中忽然有种异样的自嘲感。

情势不允许他耽误更久，洗完手出去后，他开始演示与说明。

他向其中一个研究员要了一些培养基，提取出Thor的血样后，他将血样涂抹在培养基上，静置数分钟。

“Madam，”他说，“请看。”

Galadrie站过去一些，她不觉得赤手空拳的Loki能做出什么。

不过Laufeyson在专业领域的见地的确令她惊讶，他的手很稳，思维十分清晰。他对比着仪器上的数据，逐一向她做出说明。即使是她这种对医学一知半解的政客，也能很快听懂Thor Odinson体内的免疫原活性极强，且具备强复制性与再生性。

——他在向她证明，Thor Odinson是个很好的工具，值得活下来。

“疫苗培养基我只剩下最后一份，再培育还需要一定的时间。但只要能培养出来，Odinson的血液就可以制造出足够多的疫苗，联邦就可以……”

Galadriel忽然觉得他有点可怜。

“不。”她说。

“什么？”

“没什么。”她微笑起来，决定下令，“Winter……”

“哔哔哔——”

恰在这时，Barnes的通讯器响起，冬日战士摁开接听键。

通讯器那边传来急迫的通报声：“报告，Carter Sexpin率领一众反抗军突袭阿斯加德，武装分子劫持了三辆装甲卡车，正在撞击隔离区南正门。”

Galadriel脸色微变，电光石火之间，Loki一把勒住她，将锋利的手术刀压上她的咽喉。

“都别动！”

医生瘦削的背脊抵住仪器，尽量将自己藏在女掌控者的后面。他拖着她小心地移动步子，直到抵达躺在正中间的Thor那里。

“呵……”掌控者举高双手，她丝毫没有害怕的意思，甚至感到好笑，“Laufeyson，你不会认为这样就可以救他出去了吧？”

“不试试怎么知道。”Loki轻声说，他警惕地盯着周围，“用你的命与疫苗配方做交换，不是亏本买卖。”

“你未免把自己和Thor看的太重要。”Galadriel的唇角勾起曼妙的弧度。

她没有理会Loki，手掌摁向身后一个开关。

一瞬间，原本单向透视的圆形实验室玻璃变得通透，沿着单向实验室东侧，之前没有光的几间屋子逐一亮起来。

伴随着“咚、咚、咚、咚”的轰鸣声，Loki分出余光看到那些房间。房间里是一排排的架子，恒温与恒湿密闭保存着架子上一支支药剂。

他的脸色忽然苍白起来。

那些是……

“是你发明的疫苗。”Galadriel说，眼里有笑意，“虽然不是你带来的XI型，但应该是VIII型了。”

“你……呃！”

Galadreil忽然向后肘击，击中Loki腰侧的伤处，连续数次大力击打，直到中校松开手术刀弯下腰，她才抬腿将他踹倒在地，凶狠扯起他的头发。

“多么遗憾，这么英勇的努力不过是白费力气。别忘了，你的研究成果，也属于联邦。”

Loki的身体剧烈颤抖，血腥气在他的喉管里翻涌。

他能看见冬日战士和另一名卫兵手中的枪牢牢指着他，只要再敢动分毫，他立刻就会被打死在这里。

“你们是怎么拿到我的…咳……”

“研究数据？”

Galadriel的表情像是Loki问了一个孩子才会问的愚蠢问题，不过她难得耐心地给他解答，毕竟死人是秘密的最佳聆听者。

“你的一举一动始终在我们的掌控中。比起博士学位和免疫者，联邦更在乎的是你是Thor Odinson前男友这一点。”她的指尖刮擦着Loki的下颌，“反抗军首领曾经的伴侣远比你的博士学位更有用，如果不是他，发现你是‘伪免疫者’的那一天，你已经死了。联邦容不得谎言。”

Loki的嗤笑到：“所以我只是碰巧发明出疫苗？”

“Darling，你可以把它算为联邦收获的额外利息。你不会以为自己出奇的优秀吧？我不能否认这一点。但别忘了你不过区区完成学业七年，在科研这条路上只是略有经验的新人。你很聪明，却不是天才，你很卓越，也不是唯一。你并没有自己想象的那么特殊。你的利用价值，还不如Thor Odinson。”

Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着。

“让你死的更明白一些。”女掌控者说，“类似的疫苗，一年半前我们已经用Agatha的血和你的VIII型培养基合成出来，或许达不到Thor Odinson血液的效果，但足够了，我也不打算让更多人知道这件事。”

“不可能，我试过Agatha的血，Orval……”Loki说到这里忽然停住，他不可置信地低喃，“你们给我假的血液做实验？”

“为什么要给你真的？”

Loki的眼里闪过不可置信，又很快由茫然、变到清醒、再至绝望。

“看看你的周围，我的权利、我的卫兵、我的联邦和国家，”她毫不避讳，毕竟她已经是实际上最大的掌权者，“世界早就重新洗牌，我是丛林法则的胜出者，所以，我根本不需要它回到过去。”

掌控者说完停下来，傲慢美丽的脸孔上浮现杀意。

Loki的心脏一下又一下沉重地撞击着胸膛。

每一下，都将他的思维、感情与灵魂相互剥离。时间的流速陡然慢下来，他仿佛能看清她表情上毫厘的变化，能看见她皱起的眉心和下达格杀命令的薄唇……

他就要死了，但他想活下去。

至少不是死在这，不是拖着Thor一起被当成毫无意义的棋子，无声无息地死在联邦的秘密实验室。

他该怎么做？

却在这时，实验室的灯光忽然被全部熄灭，不知是谁关闭了照明。从过亮到过暗的变化让所有人暂时失明。

Loki抓住了那半秒。

他猛地抓住身后托盘中的病毒培养基，在试验台上拍碎，然后将带着陨石病毒的玻璃碎片，直接扎入Galadriel的小臂！

“啊！”女掌控者惨呼。

不等中校再有更多动作，身后传来一个熟悉的声音。

“这边走！”

是Dr. Banner。

于此同时他的手腕被人拉住了，是Banner么？不，是Thor。黑暗中Loki看不太清身边的东西，可他就是如此肯定。

声音暴露了位置，一梭子子弹寻声扫过。三人同时趴下，但没有更多子弹了，不管Winter Soldier如何凶悍，听声辨位只有一瞬间，而倒在地上的Galadriel和他们距离太近。

Loki没忘记扯起这个有用的人质，他扯起掌控者，与Banner、Thor一同撞出实验室。

他们冲到走廊上，在那个研究员的带领下往更深处跑去。

剧烈的奔跑中，Thor觉得自己在做一个不真切的梦。

他犹记得上一秒，他还在布恩小镇，把麦林左轮塞进Loki手里。而再醒过来时，他已经在冰冷的实验室了。安非他命把他唤醒，他注意到一个头发灰白的研究员正在偷偷解开自己身上的绑带，而之所以没有人发现，是因为Loki刚刚正用手术刀抵住Galadriel的脖子。

他没有期待过这个，还能在活着的时候和Loki一起奔跑，哪怕是在逃亡的路上。

这甚至有些美好到不切实际。

也许是注意到了Thor的失神，Banner将口袋中的的手枪扔给他，要知道Galadriel可不是什么好控制的俘虏。

“你们真的以为自己还能活着离开这？”

没有人有功夫回答她的问题，他们挟持着女掌控者一路狂奔，黑暗让他们暂时甩开了冬日战士和他的手下，毕竟手上有Galadriel，而供电恢复需要时间与权限。

“是去员工电梯？”Thor问。

“对。”

电梯并没有因为停电而停止运行，这一切就像是全部被精心安排好的，Banner甚至没用Galadriel的权限卡就打开了员工电梯。

一行人几乎是半摔进电梯，直到看着电梯门慢慢合拢、电梯开始爬升，三个人才半松下一口气。

有了光，Loki才发现Banner顶着的不是他自己的脸，更像什么3D电子头模，难怪他刚才没有认出来。

留意到他的视线，物理学家忙伸手关掉领子下的一个按钮，露出原本憨厚亲切的脸孔：“一个朋友给做的，虽然我也帮了点忙。我总不会什么都没准备就闯到这里来，拜托，第一次冲击到来前，我已经有七个博士学位了！”

他看着Thor解释道：“前几天Loki联络我，说要到我这边的实验室进行数据测试，然后就失去了音讯。我推测，联邦在监视我们每个人的通讯。而如果你们被抓，最大可能就是被送到这里来，所以我特地提前赶到。”

说道这里他冲Thor伸出手。

“幸会，Bruce Bannaer。”他看见盯着他的女掌控者，“你也是，Mamdam，不过我们应该不会再见面了。”

然而不等他说更多，巨大的货运电梯重重地晃动了一下。

Thor脸色剖变，猛地摁下电梯制动闸。

他撇向角落里的掌控者，这个城府极深的女人从刚刚开始就没有再说话，而是一直用一种近乎怜悯的方式看着他们。

没错，电梯虽然可以给他们暂时的保护，却也把他们困在了这里，等下电梯门一开，他们会束手无策。等着他们的只有铺天盖地的子弹与麻醉弹。

但Galadriel不是免疫者，如果没有得到足够的治疗，接下来等待她的几乎只有两种命运：变异，或者增生病，现在，她已经开始呈现全身冷汗，以及脱力的症状。

很难想象在这样的情况下，居然还有人可以保持冷静。

赶在追兵堵住他们的电梯前，Thor顶开上方的逃生盖。

他打头阵，Banner托举起Galadriel，Loki殿后。还算幸运，上层电梯外门只在及胸高度，在两人合力下可以勉强打开，但宽度只容一个人通过。

Banner拽上掌控者，Thor跟着撑身上去，返身向Loki伸出手。

却在这时，上方几层楼的电梯门被打开，枪口前方的灯霍然照亮黑黢黢的电梯井。

“在那里！”

子弹溅上电梯上方的缆绳与金属架，形成危险的跳弹。

而电梯一晃，骤降半米。

Loki一瞬间没能抓住Thor。

“快！”金发反抗军低吼，丝毫没有收回手的意思。

冬日战士索性拨开堵住上方电梯门的士兵，用狙击枪瞄准他们。

子弹击中下层电梯门的一瞬间，Thor拽住Loki跌进楼层厚实的地毯中，Banner眼明手快地关闭电梯门。

Thor手心里全是汗。

他留心到Loki皱着眉头捂住侧腹。

但他们没敢稍停，由于电梯突然停下，一行人闯入的是主楼二楼西侧。

整个国安局非常大，由主楼、东翼与西翼组成。Thor很快辨明方向，在前方开路，他的动作非常快，快得连Loki都感到诧异。金发男人几乎没有迟疑，就准确带着他们在复杂的楼道间找到西翼，同时封死主楼通向西翼的门。

“这样应该可以阻住一段时间。”

又走了一段后，Thor踹开一间屋门。

这间靠近西翼尽头的屋子是一间保安休息室，除了沙发与电视，还有放换制服的衣橱与小型武器库。Thor翻出一套保安制服，换掉身上的手术服，同时快速搜罗起屋内能用的武器。

换衣服时，Loki看到了他后背与腰臀上交叠着的旧伤。

“你怎么会知道这里？”掌控者有些发狠地问。

Thor瞥她一眼，没有说话。他用找到的手铐将她铐好，匕首与手枪扔给Banner和Loki，才把新到手的自动步枪背到身后。当拿手中的突击枪枪头顶开门时，他说——

“你忘了我姓什么？小时候，这里是我的游乐场。”

Thor Odinson，Odin曾经是四星上将，陆军参谋长，掌管着国家的大部分军权与安全命脉。

他领着他们抵达走廊尽头的安全通道，安全通道许久没有开放，门锁几乎锈死，拽开门扉后阵阵的阴风从下方窜上来。

“不。”女掌控者忽然后退一步。

“下面是哪里？”Loki哑声问。

“会通到废弃的北楼，我们从北楼上天台，她的专用直升机在那里。”Thor回答。

是个很不错的计划，Galadriel的脸色却比刚才不知又苍白多少。

没有时间给人犹豫。

他们一路沿着楼梯上行抵达四层，阴风从西翼回廊刮过，等到在黑漆漆的回廊中走出一段，所有人都听到通向北侧旧楼的铁门后有诡异的嘶吼声。

“变异者？”Banner皱眉。

但为什么国安局中会有变异者？

他们很快就知道答案了。

大浩劫前北楼就因为设施衰老无人启用，之后更是被封闭废弃，十一年来已经挤满灰尘，老鼠与蜘蛛在这里搭窝，不知名的昆虫从肮脏的墙壁上爬过去。衬着那些嘶吼，这里仿佛更像个鬼楼。

女掌控者起初有些不情愿，但等真等快到北楼，她又反而镇定了，唇角始终挂着若有似无地冷笑。

Thor拽开连通楼体的铁门，手电筒的光照亮走廊。三个人这才发现整个走廊居然都被改装成了“牢房”。

大致上还维持着曾经一间间办公室的结构，只不过办公室门全被换成厚厚的铁栏杆，应该在这里有些时日了，有些甚至还上了锈。

他们走进去。

每一间的办公室后面，都关着一个变异者，或者是用药物麻痹理智只会狂吼的增生病患者，其中很大一部分已经死亡，最夸张的一个已经骷髅化。

“这些是……”Loki难以置信。

掌控者冷冷的弯起唇角，不知哪来的力气，她甚至有闲心为他们介绍。

“Angelo William，曾经北美的财务部长，在海外的银行账户存款有十位数以上的‘存款’。Lance Davis，中南部的天然气大亨，试图用能源控制好几个州的经济。Martin Garcia，你可以叫他权利的掮客，只要许以足够的利益，猪都可以当总统。”

她一个一个名字念过去，里面的人早已面目全非，对她而言却没有造成任何障碍。伴随着里面变异者的狂啸，像是一场最恐怖的黑色幽默。

“Murphy Taylor。”她在第十间办公室门口站了站，透过铁栅栏，看向屋内。

里面是一个已经死亡很久的变异者，由于饥饿，它的尸体是一尊庞大而扭曲的骷髅，它坐在屋内唯一一把椅子上，向内凹陷的双目盯着窗口，大张着的嘴仿佛在临死前都透露出贪婪。

“我的老上司，Murphy Taylor。”Galadriel，“如果我希望得到足够的选票，就要跪下来给他口*交。”

她说道这里，淡金的卷发滑过沾了脏白色西装，她忽然回过头。

“所以你们以为只有你们才有故事吗？告诉我，我为什么要让世界变回曾经的样子？”

“世界重新洗牌，十一年过去，丛林法则时期终于快要结束。在我的统治下，整个北美地区得以幸存，联邦米尔嘉德维持着稳定。不管你们是否喜欢，大多数人是安全并且活着的。就算你们杀掉我，推翻我，得到的也只会是数不尽的流血牺牲。”

她站在阴森走廊里。

“别以为我不知道你早就被反抗军架空了势力，Thor Odinson。杀掉我并不能给你们带来任何好处，而比起反抗军的Carter Sexpin，我似乎还是更好的统治者。”

一时间没有人说话，空旷的走廊里，Galadriel的声音带上近乎凄厉的回音。

“呵…你们这种人，好像总以为自己能够创造历史。”Loki突然开口打破了沉默。

“哦？难道不是么？”

“不。对于未来而言，所有人都只是历史的一部分。而不断重演的历史，早已给你们这种人定下了结局，你只是看不到自己的必然失败而已。”Loki望向她，一字一句地说。

“现在处于下风的好像不是我，是你们需要我才能走出去。”她举起自己微微颤抖的手，“看起来我很幸运，增生病而已，楼下有整整一仓库的疫苗等着治愈我。”

他们没有继续对话，时间紧迫，Thor直接用另一副手铐将她铐在这里。

Galadriel顿时焦急起来，她不想被独自留在只有变异者的走廊，还不如直接杀了她，她不需要这种屈辱的仁慈。

“所以你们终究将赢面压在反抗军身上了？为了什么该死爱情？”

Loki站住了。

回过头的却是Thor。

“他没有将赢面压在任何一方身上。”金发的前反抗军说，“即使杀掉你，也会有第二个、第三个掌控者。权利集团不会出现大的改变。而米尔嘉德也好，反抗军也好，如果一开始使用的手段是错的，不顾生命和人性，那么到最后，都只会失败而已。”

Galadriel永远都不会明白，历史从来不是由某个人书写的。

人性和生命，是立足的底线。他们所做的一切都是为了让世界变得更好，如果与之相悖，那将毫无意义。

他们穿过漆黑的走廊，朝另一侧的楼梯通上去。

Banner在快要抵达天井时止住脚步。

“只能护送你们到这里了，我还有别的事情要做。”他憨厚地笑道，“Tony那边还需要我帮助。”

临行前，他将一只小巧的仪器交给Thor：“这是我的随身记录仪，原本是为了记录一些复杂的周围环境，但刚刚她在实验室还有刚才走廊上说的话应该也被记录进去了，等到出去以后……”

Thor并没有接。

Loki摁住他的手：“谢谢，但不重要了。”

他们不会用错误的方式，去赢得任何扭曲的胜利。

他们和Banner在四楼的楼梯处分开，向既定目标继续前进。

他们曾经都是被困在过去的人，失去、不甘、身外的荣誉困扰着他们，让他们徘徊在原地，即便手握利刃，也没有改变的勇气。

但这种情况不会再继续下去了。

Thor扶着Loki一路跑上停机坪，很幸运，应该没有人想到他们从北翼的天井爬到顶层，所以暂时并没有遇到埋伏。

“快、快！”

而当Loki拽开舱门，正要登上飞机时，忽有一个人从东面冲了上来。他端着大口径的机枪，穿着黑色的特战服，钢铁手臂反射出黑色金属光泽，正是冬日战士。

Thor和Loki刹住脚步。

他们在烈日下望着对方，即便临近夕阳，空气中翻滚的热浪也不曾褪去。

失败总会在成功前的一瞬间发生，如果是从前，Loki会觉得不甘、委屈或愤怒。

现在，他突然就不怕了。

他们僵持着，谁也没有动。Barnes死死地盯着他们，Thor与Loki也回望过去。

Barnes觉得他们不一样了。他没有再在Thor身上看到那份狂躁，也没有在Loki身上看到对性命的不在意。

他们想活下去，格外坚定，去完成一直一来坚持的事：终结这场末日浩劫。

Barnes的心狠狠颤动了一下。

没有时间浪费，Loki率先迈出第一步，他拉住舱门的扶手，快步蹬上飞机，Thor举枪紧随其后。

Barnes的枪口一直牢牢指着他们，却没有扣动扳机。

Loki知道，Winter Solider可能连自己都不知道为什么会这样做，但早晚有一天，他会明白的。

直升机被启动，螺旋桨嗡嗡地旋转，带起巨大的风，将焦灼的热浪吹了少许。

Barnes手腕上的通讯器忽然响起来，有士兵说在北楼四层发现掌控者，确认存活。他的喉结翻滚着，一直在瞄准镜中看着他们，看着从始至终都并肩与共的两个人。

依稀间，他好像想起了什么人。

他最终放下枪。

风瞬间吹开他的额发。

武装直升机升到半空中，在联邦的夕阳里，冲向远方的天空。

Thor和Loki在直升机上看到了下方的人。

第一次冲击之后，人类不再需要制空武器，这让他们可以毫无顾忌地看下方的一切。Carter Sexpin因为联邦之前的攻击，正在大肆反击报复。Galadriel固守着隔离区的城墙，双方正在激烈地拉锯。幸好阿斯加德乃至米尔嘉德联邦大部分地区，都还保持着和平。

Thor没有把飞机开出很远。掌控者的专用座驾带反追踪的功能，但是耗油量巨大，确定在夜幕中隐藏行踪后，他将飞机降落下来。

Loki的状态不是很好，腹部的伤渗出的血染红了医生的军装。

他焦急地将他扶出直升机，撕衣摆扎紧他的伤，又把飞机里的航空燃油接到一辆柴油车里，赶在第二天的晨曦中，把车开上公路。

90号公路早就荒废了，道路上的沥青有些开裂，路的两边俱是一望无际的荒草平原，好在并不影响路况。

太阳升起来，越往西南方走，气候越正常。

云散开，有风、有日光。

车速很快，没有变异者能追得上他们，Thor打开车窗。

Loki是被和煦的暖风吹醒的，睁开眼睛时有一瞬间的空茫，随后他就看到Thor在前方的驾驶座上。他坐起身，嘴唇动了动。

Thor从后视镜里看到他。

金发男人忽然笑道：“你刚刚不会又想说抱歉吧？抱歉什么，抱歉我救了你么？”

Loki弯起唇角，这个家伙的冷笑话总是很糟糕。虽然还是苍白又疲倦，但他总会好起来的。

他们也是。

他活动了下僵硬的身体，用手搭住前座的椅背，问：“我们去哪？”

“嗯…不知道，也许是X ？"

“好。”

他们决定再共同努力一次。

对浩瀚的宇宙而言，人类或许渺小。但那份对人性与生命的尊重，以及无论处于何种境地都有的改变现状、战胜自己的勇气，又总会让人类变得伟大。

伴随着朝阳与地平线，汽车向远方驶去。

在这片已经沉沦了十余年的土地上，新的希望正在升起。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的阅读，这篇文章是花费许多心力之作。前后共计7万多字，前后创作时间为40天，经过数次修缮，希望可以呈现给大家精彩的阅读体验。最后，求个回复~

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是闭关一个半月一气呵成写完的，共分成五章发。因为已经写完，所以不会出现断更的状况。
> 
> 闭关写文非常需要勇气和鼓励，希望平时哪怕看文没有点赞留言习惯的读者朋友，也可以在 Lofter或微博 留下一些阅读感受。你们的回复也是我继续努力和进步的拐杖，对我非常重要，谢谢大家ヾ(′∀｀。ヾ)


End file.
